Magical Secrets: Twilight & Harry Potter
by AStudyInTeal
Summary: Bella was sent to Forks as a Mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Edward left her, now she's returned as a failure. Voldemort's power is growing & the Cullens come to Hogwarts. Bella is supposed to help Harry defeat Voldemort but, can she? Summary inside
1. Start of Term Feast

**Summary: It tells the tale of heartbroken Isabella Swan, taking off right where Edward left her in New Moon. Unbeknowst to the Cullens, she was a very powerful witch. Now, she is beginning her seventh and final year of learning at Hogwarts. You all know of Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. But what if the prophecy told of 3: brave and selfless Harry Potter, the dark and devious less than human Lord Voldemort, as well as the courageous and powerful Isabella Swan. It is up to the 17 year old twosome to overpower and defeat the Dark Lord. But they couldn't do it without friends....And at the Start of Term feast, who should show up, but the Cullens? After a happy reunion, the year goes on…**

**But, what few know, is that Isabella Swan's parents are infamous: Death Eaters. Guess who. I truth, Isabella Swan is Isabella Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Her parentage was hidden from the Wizarding World, who all thought she was a simple Muggle-born. As the war continues, Bella struggles with this fact and the fact that her enemy is her family.**

**But, as in all wars, life goes on.**

_**Some things never change.**_**  
Teenagers flirt and fight and fall in love...  
Quidditch season is approaching... Classes are never straight forward, especially in the seventh and final year.**

_**Change is approaching...and not all of it good:**_**  
Casualties and deaths are inevitably at every turn.... Loyalties are tested...**

**History shall be revealed....  
And dark and dangerous things approach our hero and heroine, for instance,  
Everyday, every hour, in fact, Dark forces are attempting to penetrate Hogwarts.  
And so it is up to Harry, Bella, Edward, the Cullens, and their friends to defeat Lord Voldemort and save the magical world.  
So its the home front that takes the stage in my (hopefully) riveting and multilayered seventh installment in J.K. Rowling's bestselling series.**

**One thing is certain:  
No matter what they do, neither Hogwarts nor the magical world will ever be the same again.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at my House table, with my friends. It was my seventh year.

This year was bound to be better, mostly because that horrible 'Professor' Umbridge from my fifth year was gone! It was like a miracle! If the students and professors had our way, that toad-like menace would be a squashed toad on the highway. Oh well, she's gone and out of our hair. Now, she's in the Aurors' hands...for using the Cruciatus Curse to interrogate an innocent (well, not all the time--I can be devious when I want to be--but innocent of what she'd suspected me off) then fifth year student--me. Bloody toad's a psycho...

But anyways.

Many of my classmates were whispering about me, still wondering the reasons behind my disappearance mid-last year.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front, and set the Sorting Hat down on the stool. It quickly sang it's highly unusual and original song about the founders, and we all cheered when it ended.

At that, the sorting began. It brought back memories from six years ago.

Blimey. Was it really that long ago? Time sure flies when you're fighting a war…

Last year, I'd been ahead of my class, able to do magic that most 7th years couldn't do, and I was in my sixth year, then.

I swear it wasn't my fault what had happened...

Bloody Death Eaters had to invade the school and try to kill me! They thought they had, too, for a while, as I'd narrowly dodged a Killing Curse from my 'mother' by falling from the Astronomy tower...that had hurt... Because of that, I was no longer safe at Hogwarts. I had missed part of last year for my mission, too. Dumbledore had allowed me to go on a mission to a small town in Washington, in the States. I went to Forks, Washington. Only to return with a shattered heart, crushed beyond any possible repair.

I remember the day that I returned…

_**~ Flashback: ~  
**_

_I returned a week before final exams, at about five thirty in the afternoon, after classes._

_I'd returned using a temporary, not-so-legal Floo connection that I'd set up myself. "Hogwarts!" I shouted as I stepped into the emerald green fire._

_It deposited me onto the floor of Professor McGonagall's office. Oops. I was trying for Dumbledore's office, but…it _was_ Hogwarts anyways…and at least it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix's office._

_Professor McGonagall had apparently been grading papers. She jumped when she heard the Floo connection and my grunt when I landed on my butt._

_She spun around to see the cause.  
"Isabella Swan!" she half-gasped, half-scolded, shocked, clutching her chest. "What are you doing here?"_

_I smiled slightly. "Coming home. It's not a bad time, I hope?"_

_She chuckled a bit. Professor McGonagall was my favorite professor—as well as my Head of House. She was like a grandmother to me, the grandmother I never had. She was strict, but kind and fair. Because I was probably the best Transfiguration student in any of her classes—save Hermione, of course—she was less… severe towards me. Plus, I was in the Order of the Phoenix...well, not officially...yet.  
_

"_I suppose I should have expected you to do something like this." She muttered, chuckling._

"_Like what?" I asked, confused._

"_Like illegal."_

"_Well, I can't Apparate yet…and you honestly didn't expect me to sit on a plane for hours. With my luck, the plane wouldn't have made it a mile. And I couldn't be seen while flying."_

_She shook her head, smiling still. "It is okay, although I suggest you remove the Floo connection before the Ministry detects it." After I complied, she said, "I suggest you get cleaned up for dinner. Right now, everyone should be in the Great Hall, so you can go up to the Dormitory and change. The password is Godric." _

_At that, she stood, gave me a small hug, then left. I could tell she was relieved that I had returned safely. I followed suit, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. I saw no one, thankfully. Not a professor, a ghost, Peeves, a pet, or even someone in a portrait._

_Until the Fat Lady, of course. "Godric," I said quietly. She started when she saw me, but allowed me to enter, while still gaping. _

_Not a soul was in there. _

_I went up to the dormitory I shared with Hermione and Ginny. My stuff was still there. My bed was made. My things were all strangely dust free, but in the exact spots as I'd left them. Apparently my two friends knew I'd come back. I smiled at the thought. They knew me too well. I grabbed a uniform and changed. _

_I removed the old sweatshirt and jeans. I put on a clean, plain white collared shirt, then a sleeveless black jumper __**(A/N: a sweater for my fellow Americans, most of whom might not know what that is...Anyways...), **__followed by my red and gold striped necktie, which I tucked beneath the jumper. Then, I put on the dark trousers. I could wear a knee length, dark, pleated skirt, but I didn't normally. Knee-high black socks and plain black shoes went onto my feet. Lastly, I donned the open front black robe, which had the Gryffindor House crest sewn upon it. _

_I now wore my Gryffindor uniform that I'd missed so much._

_At that, I brushed the dust and ashes off of my head and face, which was caused by the Floo network, and headed to the Great Hall._

_Unfortunately, everyone was already in there, and the huge doors were closed. _

Great,_ I thought wryly. _I get to make a grand entrance. Great. So much for going in unnoticed.

_Steeling myself, I pushed the tall doors open. Every head in the entire hall—whether student, professor, ghost, or portrait—turned to stare at me. Many gasped, stunned. Whispers filled the silence as I sat at my normal spot, between Hermione and Ginny. Only a few people in the entire hall seemed unhappy by my arrival. And it didn't surprise me at all. Malfoy ground his teeth. Snape's scowl became more pronounced. He absolutely hated Harry and me, more so than any other students._

_McGonagall smiled slightly. Flitwick and Sprout smiled widely. They were not true members of the Order, but they were supporters and very loyal allies. They were also very kind teachers. Hagrid was grinning, too. Trelawney seemed a bit happier—mainly because one of her two favorite subjects had returned. Madam Pomfrey smiled a bit. She was a kind, caring woman, although strict when it came to someone's health. Madam Hooch brightened. She favored Quidditch players—like me. The librarian, Madam Pince, neither seemed happier or more displeased. She didn't care much for students, but she knew how much Hermione and I loved to read. Lastly, Dumbledore was smiling too, happy that I'd returned safely._

_And my friends were delighted that I'd returned. _

_During the meal, they told me of rumors of my disappearance. _

"The Daily Prophet_ was going crazy when they got wind of your disappearance. Made it sound like You-Know-Who killed you." Ginny said, laughing._

"_Oh, please." I chuckled. "He'll have to try a lot harder than what I've seen in the last months. I haven't even _seen_ a Death Eater in months."_

"_That's kind of pathetic," laughed Ron. "They can't even find you."_

"_And the sad thing is, I never even had a disguise." I told them._

_They and I shared a laugh. It helped me get Ed—_them_ off my mind._

_It felt good to be home._

_**~End Flashback~**_

That was where I met the Cullens. When Edward left me, I abandoned the mission and came home. Dumbledore wanted me to befriend them, to convince them to come and help protect Hogwarts from the Death Eaters. I had failed, terribly.

Thankfully, my mission had been confidential, so none knew of my failure. Well, only the adults in the Order of the Phoenix knew. Mad-Eye had been in a foul mood, being trapped and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. the year before last...

I'd been wondering why he'd been acting oddly then.

Anyways, he—Moody—had been a little disappointed at me and my failure, but he got over it. Either way, I was still ashamed of it.

Did I mention I was the youngest—and only school aged—member of the Order of the Phoenix? No? Oh well.

But, I stood tall. I had a commitment to the Order, and that was more important than my personal life. I had a job to do; I couldn't let myself crawl under a rock to grieve for my broken heart.

I returned my attention to the front, just as the last new student went to the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore stood to address the school. He had a smile on his face—for him, the beginning of a new school year was always reason to celebrate.

Always the optimist, that one.

"Welcome, all! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we feast, I would like to remind you, students, of a few of the rules. All the items on the Banned Items List are indeed, banned," he looked to my friends and I with a twinkle in his eyes, as if expecting trouble from us. But, we didn't get into trouble. Trouble got into us.

"And as always, the Forbidden Forest is banned to all students, unless you wish to suffer from a dire and painful death. Also, this year, there are a few changes in a couple of our classes. Professor Snape has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

The immense room was filled with murmurs. Apparently he'd only taught the first term of D.A.D.A. last year and quit it for 'personal matters' according to the gossip.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue, but he paused, his gaze on the door in the back, when suddenly, the doors open, and seven dreadfully beautiful, familiar people walk in and up the main isle, towards the front.

My secret is blown! The hole in my chest had been torn open, and is throbbing like never before.

My secret is blown, their secret might soon be exposed, and my world is just about destroyed.

(Okay, well…it already was about to…You know what I mean.)

My last citadel of peace is rubble, and they have found me.

Two words:

Oh. _Shit_.


	2. Sorting

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Once again, I was glad for that glitch in my brain. He wouldn't be able to know I'm here, thank goodness.

The seven pairs of topaz eyes were staring at Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to shrink down and borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak—and make my blood smell normal.

I struggled to control my breathing. Murmurs had broken out among the students.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the whispers died away. "These are the Cullens. They are transferring in from the States, and are to be treated with respect. They are all exceptional wizards and witches. Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be helping in the Hospital wing and Mrs. Cullen will be taking over as Potions Master... Professor McGonagall?"

I looked back to Professor McGonagall. She called, "Cullen, Alice!"

It has begun…

**Alice's POV**

I glided forward, slowly, at human speed, and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat on me, with a small amused smile.

"Ah, Alice," A small voice whispered in my ear, "Back again?" I chuckled mentally. "Yup. Dumbledore wanted us to help protect the school…Yah know, if you ever want someone to fix you up, just get Dumbledore to call me, 'kay?" I asked.

The hat chuckled, "Okay, hmmm…back to business…**GRYFFINDOR!**" It shouted the last word to the school.

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause, and I hopped down and headed to the table.

**Edward's POV**

"Cullen, Edward," Professor McGonagall called. I walked over and sat on the stool. _I still can't believe you seven are coming back. I'm glad though. _Professor McGonagall thought to me. She was one of my favorite professors—very kind and protective of the students, but a bit stern. She put the hat on my head.

"Ah! Hello again, Edward." The hat said. I suppressed a growl, "Just get it over with. No small talk."

"Okay, okay. Touchy…Okay then…** GRYFFINDOR**!" It announced the last bit to the student body, and the Gryffindor table cheered once again.

I absently went back to the Gryffindor table, and sat at the far end, separate from the others, near Alice.

I hated this place. Too many people that can easily guess our secret, too many reminders of Bella, too much everything. I hate it. I still can't believe that I left her. I hate myself for it.

**Emmett's POV**

McGonagall called my name after Eddie-boy.

I heard Edward growl at vampire sound volume. I apologized mentally, not really caring. He needs to get over his pride and the 'I won't change Bella because I won't steal her soul' act and go back and find her.

I sat on the stool and the hat is plopped on my head. "Hey, old Hat!" I think to it.

It laughs, "Hello, Emmett. Why is Eddie grumpy?" I frown, "Fell in love with a human and left her to 'protect' her. Regrets it, the fool…" I send it and image of Bella. The hat is shocked, "Why! That looks like…Never mind …so any good pranks lately?"

I think for a millisecond, and remember memories of the prank when I destroyed Alice's closet. It laughs again, "Good luck, Emmett… **GRYFFINDOR**!" I grinned and walked over and sat by Edward with the Gryffindors.

I grinned. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all…

**Jasper's POV**

Instinctively, I sat down after Emmett leaves. The Sorting Hat was set on my head and I thought, "Hey!" It chuckled a bit, "I still can't believe you are all coming back…"

"Can we change it up, Hat? I don't feel like being in Slytherin with Rosalie again…" It told it. "Of course, Jasper. **GRYFFINDOR!**" It announces. I grin, and head over to the Gryffindor table.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was the last to go up to the dumb Sorting Hat. Well, save the best for last. It fell onto my head. "Hello, Rosalie. How have you been?"

I frowned, "Cut the small talk. Please put me in Gryffindor, this once. I hate Slytherin. Just get it over with. Please spare me…or at least have the decency to kill me." The hat laughed but exclaims, "**GRYFFINDOR!**" The Gryffindor table bust into applause. I smiled infinitesimally. They love me already.

**Bella's POV**

The entire time my would-be family is being sorted; I am staring at the table. Hogwarts was my last citadel of peace from the horrid reminders of my heart ache. Hermione is sitting beside me and she whispers to me, "I wonder why they are here…Do you think it has something to do with You-Know-Who's return?"

I look up to her, grimly, "Yes. They most likely are. I'd bet my Firebolt that they are."

Ron blinked in surprise. "Your Firebolt?! You're joking!"

Next to him, Ginny sighed and muttered, "Does she joke often, Ron? She hasn't since she got back last year. Not even a smile. I'd say she was dead serious. I wouldn't bet against her, ever."

I muttered thanks and waited for the Cullens' sorting to be over.

Soon enough, the 'kids' were at the table and Carlisle and Esme were at the Head Table, and Dumbledore continued, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" His smile grew and he continued, "Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go!"

At that, we sang the school song, finishing at different tunes. I sang to a slow, sad tune, eerily similar to the usual funeral march-tune sung by Fred and George Weasley.

Dumbledore said, "Before we go to bed, one last reminder," he paused, looking directly at me, "Please help the First years and Cullens if they need it and be welcoming to them! At that, off to bed!" I sighed quietly, but nodded to Dumbledore.

At once, all the students jump up to leave. I stand, but before Hermione, Ginny or I can get away, Professor McGonagall is behind us. "Miss Swan, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley?" she calls. We turn to face her. "The two Cullen girls, Alice and Rosalie, will be in your dorm, starting tonight. Show them around Hogwarts, got it?" She stares at me when adding the last sentence. I frowned a tad, but nod. This couldn't get much worse. Could it?


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

Hermione, Ginny, and I waited near the door for Alice and Rosalie. This year would, by far, be the worst.

For once I'm glad that I disguised myself a bit. They wouldn't expect Bella Swan to be here. The Bella Swan that trips every two feet, the Bella that blushes at everything, the Bella Swan who never used a lick of magic, even when James attacked me, the Bella Swan that…well, you get the point. But, honestly, who would expect the poor, clumsy, blushing human girl to be a witch. I was shy near the Muggles in Forks. I wasn't comfortable near them, save Angela.

To be honest, I would've used magic…but Dumbledore made me promise not to—no matter what.

Dumbledore knew I could manage without magic. I was a powerful witch—very powerful for my age. Not many knew it, but there was a prophecy that I was supposed to help the 'Chosen One' (AKA- Harry Potter) defeat the 'Dark Lord' (AKA- Voldemort, or as I liked to call him, Moldywart). I hated that everyone gawked at me when they recognized me, but I got over it quickly.

That was one reason I joined the Order at a young age: they needed a teenager that could fit in with the Muggle world.

Back to the present; I was leaning against the wall, with Hermione and Ginny in front of me, looking for Alice and Rosalie. My arms were crossed against my chest, like I was holding myself together, almost, which I was.

"Do you think they're nice?" Ginny wondered. I sighed, "I bet the pixie is, as for Blondie…maybe not so much."

They stared at me like I was crazy. I shrugged.

After a moment or two, my would-be sisters spotted us and came over.

When they got closer, I noticed they both looked a little green. No doubt from eating the human food. I smirked, smugly, a bit. Alice bounced forward to us.

Was it my imagination, or did it seem a little fake? Like she wasn't her usual hyper self, and she was trying to act normal?

I dismissed the idea.

"Hiya!" the pixie said, "I'm Alice, and this is my sister Rosalie. Are you our room mates?"

Hermione and Ginny smiled. "Yeah," Ginny answered, "We are. I'm Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you." Hermione steps forward, "I'm Hermione Granger and this—"

I cut her off before she can say anything. "I am Bella, pleased to meet you, too." I allow my accent to slip in the words, to discourage them from jumping to conclusions, because they've never heard my British accept when we were in Forks.

I watch their reactions. Alice's eyes flash with pain, but she hides it. Rosalie stares with shock, then suspicion, "Have we met before?"

I bite my lip, like I was deep in thought, "Um…I don't think so. Why?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing. You just remind me of…a family member that we had to…leave. Never mind."

At that, the five of us head for the Common Room. We climb the stairs to our room, and after I change into my pajamas, I collapse on my bed. Currently, I think I'd rather have one of those Voldemort nightmares than face the Cullens.

"So…" I hear Hermione begin, "Why did your family come to Hogwarts?"

I watch them, curious of their response.

Alice hesitated, but said, "Well…Carlisle was close friends with Dumbledore long ago—" I silently wondered if Carlisle knew Dumbledore was young. They're both certainly old enough. "We are all pretty good with magic, or at least, that's what they said at our old school—" I'm so sure. "About two weeks ago, Carlisle got an owl from Dumbledore, asking for help protecting Hogwarts, now that You-Know-Who has—"

I interrupted, "Dumbledore said to use the proper name for things. Fear of a word feeds the fear of the object…"

Rosalie frowned, along with Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes at them, because she agrees with me on this, she always does with this particular subject.

"Whatever. Well, since he's returned, Dumbledore wanted help protecting the school, especially since You-know----Oh, Fine! _Voldemort_ is targeting Harry Potter, who happens to be here…"

Alice piped up, "Didn't Dumbledore say that Voldemort was targeting someone else too?"

I frowned and muttered, "That would be me."

They raised their eyebrows in confusion. I sighed, but explained, "Some stupid prophecy said I was supposed to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Plus, he's after Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, Ginny's brother, because we're his best friends. Although," I paused, staring at Ginny with an evil smile, "Ginny is Harry's girlfriend, too."

Ginny's face got cherry colored, like I did when I was in Forks, "Hey! I don't like him that way! We're just friends!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, okay. What ever you say…But you two are definitely friends with benefits…" I muttered the last part, hoping that she didn't hear.

"What was that?!?" she exclaimed. I smiled innocently, "Oh, nothing Ginny. I didn't say a thing."

Alice, Rosalie, and Hermione were suppressing fits of laughter. I smirked.

Then something hit my head. "OW! What was that, Ginny?!?!?" I looked at the thrown item; its one of her harder pillows.

I growled loudly. Alice and Rosalie flinched when they heard it. "What?" I asked, confused. Alice giggles, "I've…n-never heard a human growl so…sounding like…a vampire!"

I blinked, feigning confusion, "A vampire? How mould you know what a vampire's growl sounds like?"

They froze. Rose stammered, "um…uh…I don't…I mean, figuratively, of course. I've never met or heard a vampire before."

I stared at her skeptically.

Ginny snorted, "Oh, get over it, Bella! You know that there aren't vampires. Here or any where. They're a myth."

"Don't be so sure," Hermione said, being her usual book worm self, "Vampires can very well exist. Are they a myth like wizards, witches, and Goblin? Hm?"

Ginny frowned, "Well, is there proof they exist, Miss Head Girl?"

"Prove they don't exist!" Hermione exclaimed. Their bickering continues for about ten minutes.

They were pushing my limit. I had a migraine, and Rose and Alice looked like they do too—and I didn't think vampires could get migraines!

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. They immediately fall silent.

I groan. "Good night."

At that they all get in their beds, and the candles are out.

I couldn't sleep tonight. I wouldn't be able to. After a couple silent minutes, I heard Ginny mumble something about Harry in her sleep. I smirked into my pillow, because I knew she was lying. Hermione's breathing is even and she is asleep.

They think I'm asleep, most would, but I'm deep in thought about what I'm going to do.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, I heard Alice and Rosalie creep out of bed, to the bathrooms, no doubt, to empty their stomachs of the food. The boys are probably doing the same.

When the door closed, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and whispered, "_Muffliato_!"

I couldn't even hear myself now. And vampire ears won't either.

I carefully snuck out of the door and into the Common room. They weren't in sight, so I sat in one of the recliners facing the door.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, the five of them tip-toe in. They did't see me, and I was impressed by my spell.

Impatiently, I whispered the counter-curse, which they didn't hear. My sound was now back on, and they whipped around to face me.

"I was wondering when you would notice." I muttered, mostly to myself, not caring if they heard.

"Why did you all go out of bed?" I asked, suspicious.

"Easy," Alice said, "We had to go to the bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow, "All five of you, at the same time?"

Emmett tried to answer, "We…um…uh…" They shared glances.

I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for them to reply. I take the time to look at Edward closer. His eyes looked sunken, sad. His hair looked messier than normal, and a bit dirtier. He's a mess.

His eyes narrow, suspiciously, at me.

They were still struggling to find an answer. I sighed but said, "You aren't supposed to go out of dorms this late…especially in groups. Filch would have your heads if he knew. Nasty old bloke, that Filch." I paused, still waiting for their excuse, but they have none.

I sighed again, "Okay, cut the act, you five. I know what you are, so drop the act."

Their eyes bulged and they looked slightly scared. Mentally, I grinned.

For once, they're scared of me. Cool.

They were staring at me in a jumble of different emotions. Alice's eyes were wide, in shock. Jasper was trying to deal with the different climates of emotions, and I felt bad for him a bit. Emmett looked, well, if he were human he would've peed his pants in fright. Edward was staring with a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion.

Then there's Rosalie. She was glaring at me, although not on the same level as in Forks.

"H-how do you know?" Alice stuttered a bit.

I bit back laughter, but a chuckle escapes traitorously. "You should know."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Alice lunged at me, tackling me to the ground, her hyper-ness back at full speed. "Bella!!!! It _is _you! Yay! I have my sister back! Yay—"

Suddenly, she stopped, instantly calming down, but smiling like there is no tomorrow.

I glance over her to Jasper and smile gratefully. He nodded. Now, all of them were smiling, although Edward was looking away. I tried to contain the pain for Jasper's sake.

Emmett pulled Alice off me, and Rosalie helped me up. She surprised me by hugging me. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she said to me.

"Its okay, Rose. But, why are you all here?" I asked, knowing there was a reason for them suddenly coming.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted us to come to help protect the school. He also wanted us to protect Harry and Ron."

Jasper added, "Dumbledore wanted Alice and Rosalie to watch some girl—"

I groaned exasperatedly. They looked at me questioningly.

I growl irritated, but explained, "That would be me."

Their eyebrows shot up, even Edward's. "What?" I asked, a little creeped out because of their stares. "Don't look at me like that!"

"So…why do we have to protect you and Harry specifically?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "Can I explain tomorrow? After all, tomorrow is Saturday, so no classes. And I can get my friends—Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny—to help. If you allow me, I'll tell them…the secret. Hermione would eventually figure it out if not. But, you can trust them, like you can trust me. Promise?"

"Okay," Alice said. "We'll bring Carlisle and Esme, too. I know. The Room of Requirement."

I was about to ask, but then I thought, It's _Alice_ for goodness sakes.

I yawned, then muttered, "Good night." I went up the stairway to the room. Alice and Rosalie were behind me.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Bella's Past

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's POV**

We—Alice and I—followed Bella up to the room. She practically collapsed on her bed, literally unconscious before her head hit the pillow.

So it was just Alice and I.

Vaguely, I heard the redheaded sixth year girl—Ginny Weasley—mutter something in her sleep about Harry.

Alice quietly told me, "Ya know, Bella's right. They definitely like each other…hm, they'd make a cute couple."

I chuckled. It's Alice. What more did I expect?

**Edward's POV**

I followed my brothers up to the room we shared with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I was filled with pain, shame, and guilt because of Bella—seeing Bella again, I should say.

When she'd caught us in the Common Room, she'd avoided looking at me. Did she hate me? I wouldn't blame her. Ever. I hated me too.

I thought…I thought leaving her that…she'd be safe. Safe from vampires and danger…but of course not. She was a witch.

She looked paler than normal, almost, if it was possible, like the pallor of a vampire. She was thinner, not in a slender figure way, but like she wasn't eating and you could clearly see her ribs. She had a worried aura around her, too. That wasn't a good sign. I was worried about her health.

And Dumbledore wanted us to protect her, so…there had to be a reason. And, I couldn't think of any… I had a headache trying to think about it, and I didn't think vampires got headaches.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

**The Next Morning…**

When I woke the next morning, Hermione and Ginny were still asleep. The two Cullens were gone, but Rosalie had left a note:

_Bella,_

_We left to go get Carlisle and Esme. We'll all meet you and your friends in the Room of Requirement right after breakfast._

_By the way, glad to see you haven't changed too much—you still talk about Edward in your sleep. :-) _

_Alice says to tell you that you were right—Ginny does talk in her sleep about Harry. You should get them to go out._

_See ya soon, _

_Rosalie _

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would decide to do something like that.

I glanced at the clock. Breakfast started in ten minutes. I woke Hermione and Ginny, got dressed, and together the three of us left the Dormitory.

The guys (Harry and Ron) were already there. As the five of us headed to the Great Hall, I told them, "We need to go to the Room of Requirement after breakfast, okay?"

"Why?" Ron asked, curious.

"It…has to do with my disappearance." I explained hesitantly.

"Oh, so…you'll finally explain to us what the hell that was about?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

Hermione cautiously asked, "Why the Room of Requirement?"

"Because it keeps people from eavesdropping and because it is accessible easily. And because who else will be coming will be able to access it."

I refused to explain it further, and, soon enough, we were entering the Room of Requirement.

Today, it was a smaller room filled with comfy chairs and pillows. A fireplace was lit opposite of the door. The Cullens, including Carlisle and Esme, were already there.

"The Cullens!" Ginny quietly exclaimed, shocked. "They're who're supposed to be meeting us?"

I hid a smile, knowing they could hear her. But I nodded.

I smiled to the Cullens knowingly, aware they heard her. Carlisle and Esme smiled brilliantly to me. Esme looked…delighted. As if she'd found one of her lost children. Which, in her eyes, must have been pretty accurate.

Esme embraced me in a motherly hug. "We missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too, Esme…or should it be Professor Cullen?"

She chuckled, and we all settled into chairs.

I sighed. "I guess I owe you all quite a bit of explaining. I'll start at the beginning."

I looked to the Cullens and said, "You all know of the Order of the Phoenix, correct?" They all nodded. "Well, last year, Dumbledore needed someone trustworthy to go to the States and convince certain people to come to Hogwarts to protect its students from Voldemort." My friends flinched, but I ignored it. "I was aware of the Order. I knew the members, and what was going on. So, I volunteered to go. I was ahead of everyone in our year, except Hermione, of course." Hermione flushed a bit.

She began to protest, when Ron blurted, "Don't argue, 'mione. 'specially when you know its true."

She reddened. Harry, Ginny, and I chuckled at the two. They'd be a cute couple too. By the look on Alice's face, she thought so too. Always a matchmaker, that one…

"And I needed to go somewhere safe..." I paused, then explained, "Hogwarts was no longer safe for me at the time.

"So anyways, I was allowed to join the Order. Plus, the Death Eaters were trying to capture or kill me. They succeeded in getting into Hogwarts shortly before I met all of you, too, and nearly succeeded in killing me. I missed death by an inch--quite literally. They, for a time, all thought I was dead. I was gone by the time they heard I was still alive. Several in the Order were against me going, as I was a child…and because of my parentage." I said the last part quietly.

"Your parentage?" Carlisle asked, confused.

I sighed. "How much do you know about Voldemort?"

"Not much." Rosalie said. "Only that he is a very evil, very dangerous wizard."

Again, I heaved a heavy sigh. "There's more. Voldemort was once a normal student, but after he graduated, he disappeared and came back…changed. He'd planned what he'd done for years. He went…bad. As bad you could go. Worse. Worse than worse, to quote a friend. You could hardly trust anyone back then. Voldemort was a menace. He killed hundreds of wizards and Muggles alike. He particularly targeted Muggles and Muggleborns.

"Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort and his followers—who called themselves Death Eaters."

I paused. I hated talking of my true family. Quickly, I went to the outside wall, staring out the window, at the rising sun, to avoid heir gazes.

"The Death Eaters were vicious, bloodthirsty, ruthless, and cruel. Some of the most infamous are the Lestranges. More specifically, Bellatrix Lestrange: murderer, torturer, and the most devoted of all the Death Eaters.

"But…what few know…" I took in a breath, still staring out the window, pointedly avoided their curious, questioning looks. "…is that she is also a mother." I gulped. "My mother."

There was dead silence, until Carlisle quietly asked, "You mean to say your parents tried to kill you before you met us?"

I nodded. "Actually, it was my mother herself that fired the Killing Curse that I barely managed to dodge. Most believe I am simply a Muggle born…" I sighed. "Don't I wish that were the case…

"Anyways. Upon hearing the prophecy years ago--a prophecy about two with the power to defeat Voldemort--, Dumbledore realized that I was one of the two children of the prophecy. He and the Order successfully rescued me before Voldemort or the Death Eaters could realize that.

"They changed my last name, and Harry's parents offered to care for me.

"Voldemort, upon learning of the Order, targeted members. I was a little over a year old when it happened. The Potters—Harry's parents—took me in. But then, Voldemort was after them. Peter Pettigrew, who was thought to have been the Potters' friend, betrayed them, giving away their hiding spot..."

Surprisingly, Harry continued for me. "Voldemort killed my Dad, while my Mum protected Bella and me upstairs. He'd come because he'd heard Professor Trelawney's prophecy….about him and us. He'd come to get rid of us. My mum refused to get of his way and allow him to kill us. So…he killed her."

"And he tried to kill us." I said. "But…something happened. No one really knows. He tried to kill us at the same time with one spell, apparently. But he didn't kill us. He was destroyed because the spell rebounded, but…he came back. Twice before he came back to full power in our fourth year. The Ministry only finally realized it a year later..." Idiots.

"And now it's up to us to defeat Voldemort." Harry said grimly. A bleak silence followed until Emmett spoke up.

"But no pressure."


	5. Beginning of the Term

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"_And now it's up to us to defeat Voldemort." Harry said grimly. A bleak silence followed until Emmett spoke up. _

"_But no pressure."_

I chuckled to Emmett. "Right."

But I looked to my friends, who I'd known since I was eleven. "Back to the present. Well…hm…" How should I phrase it…? "Why don't we just get even with each other? I'll put it simply. The Cullens are vampires."

My friends gasped. Except Hermione, who exclaimed, "I knew it! You feed on animals, don't you? I thought I recognized the traits, as well as your odd eye color."

I rolled my eyes fondly. "Why am I not surprised?"

The Cullens were frozen, shocked that I'd told.

Annoyed, I told them, "Please. They won't tell. They—_we_—aren't stupid."

After everyone returned to normal, I told them about Forks, conveniently skimming over how Edward left me. I told of how Dumbledore had me vow not to use magic until necessary, that he'd sent me to befriend and find the 'vegetarian' vampires, and that he'd forbidden me from using magic. I told of James and the birthday incident, and that they left before I could explain the truth. I told of how I could never be sure if they were the ones Dumbledore meant. Conveniently, I 'forgot' to mention my falling in love with Edward.

When I finished, they all sat in silence, absorbing the new information. At least, until Emmett asked, "So…why do you have to kill Moldywart?"

I bit back a laugh, and explained, "His name is Lord Voldemort, although no one calls him by his chosen name, save Dumbledore, Harry, and I. But, I don't really see why, though."

"That's because," Hermione said, "Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who ever feared. And you two are the only ones to have ever survived a direct attack by him. And that the prophecy says that you two are destined to defeat him." She added the last bit doubtfully, and I knew it was because of her qualms about Divination.

I noted to myself that she neglected to say that our destinies were either to defeat Voldemort…or die trying. But the Cullens….my family…didn't need to know that. No, not at all.

So, after that, we went back out, well, after the Cullens told them a bit about vampires in general. Hermione was fascinated. No surprise there.

Later, we were back in the Great Hall. Breakfast hadn't even finished. McGonagall was going from student to student, distributing schedules. When she came to me, she asked, "Swan…Let's see…Same N.E.W.T. classes this year?"

"DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions. Yes, ma'am." I said. She smiled a bit. "Oh, by the way," I added, "Harry and I were wondering if we could use the Quidditch Pitch for try-outs on Saturday."

She nodded, and moved on to another.

I remember the day in my fifth year when I'd had my career advice appointment with her like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback:**_

_I was almost late for my appointment with McGonagall because apparently Peeves enjoyed tormenting me specifically._

_"So sorry, Professor." I panted as I shut the door. "Peeves decided it was amusing to steal my bag."_

_"Quite alright, Miss Swan. You are right on time."_

_Good, I thought, relieved._

_As if to spoil my good mood, a sniff interrupted me. I turned to see Umbridge sitting with a clipboard. _Great...

_I smiled sweetly to her, and she simpered back, venom in her gaze. As I sat down and faced away from the toad, I made a face. McGonagall's smile seemed wider slightly. _

_She and I shared a dislike of the vile Queen of the Toads._

_"This meeting is to discuss any ideas you might have about what you would like to do when you leave Hogwarts, and to help you decide upon classes for your next years. Do you have an idea of what it is you'd like to do?" she asked._

_I ignored the scratch of Umbridge's quill behind me._

_I smiled to McGonagall. Barty Crouch Jr.'s impersonation of Mad-Eye Moody was the perfect inspiration. "An Auror."_

_Another rare smile graced my mentor's face, before Umbridge laughed a false, high-pitched snicker. _

_McGonagall ignored her. "For that," she told me, pulling out a small, dark leaflet from the stack, "you'll need top grades. A minimum of five N.E.W.T.s are required—nothing below 'Exceeds Expectations,' in fact. _

_"As for the subjects, you'll need Transfiguration. I'm very pleased with your Transfiguration grade right now…an 'Outstanding'. Very good. Then Charms…an 'Exceeds Expectations'…very nice. Potions…an 'Exceeds Expectations' I see…"_

_"Best I can hope for with him," I muttered. She heard and allowed a small smile._

_"Herbology…another 'Outstanding'. And, naturally, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I see you and Mister Potter have the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts grades in your year…appropriate for two Aurors in training." _

_So that's what Harry wanted to do... _

_Umbridge coughed falsely. "Minerva, did you not see the note?" she questioned in her sickly sweet voice. I held back the gag reflex._

_"Again? _This_?" McGonagall said, nauseated, while holding up a neon pink note from my folder. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that surprising, really._

_"Yes. I believe those two do not have the temperament nor the skill to be Aurors." _

_My anger spiked. _

_I looked back at the Queen of the Toads and said, "Just because you don't like me, Professor, you shouldn't go out of your way to insult me…or lie. Remember, no one likes a hypocrite," I said, holding up my hand so she could see the scars she'd caused. 'I must not lie,' they spelled._

_Her nostrils flared. I only imitated her simpering smile back at her. _

_She marched out of the office, the door slamming behind her. _

_"Good riddance." I muttered._

_McGonagall only sighed. "You should not have done that, Bella."_

_I shrugged. "She'll probably be in Azkaban by the end of the war anyways, so she can't do that much damage. And it's true anyways. She is a hypocrite."_

_"She is…" she hesitated, then grabbed my hand and flipped it over, revealing the scars. She stared at me, horrified. "When did this happen?" she gasped._

_"Um…the beginning of the year." I squeaked._

_"And why did you not report it to Dumbledore?" she questioned._

_"I-I thought he had enough to deal with."_

_She sighed, muttering to herself. I only caught a few words: "Bloody woman…" and "…damned Blood-Quill…"_

_"Who else has been forced to use it?"_

_"Um…I know Harry did. Um…mostly Gryffindors. No Slytherins. The Queen of the Toads is biased. Who knew?"_

_She stared at me for a minute then said, "Queen of the Toads?"_

_I blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah. It's my nickname for her."_

_She chuckled. "I'll have to remember that one. Everyone will get a kick out of that."_

_" 'Everyone'?" I questioned._

_"The staff." She replied. "In case you haven't noticed, none of the staff care much for her either."_

_I laughed, but was then struck with an inspiration. "Professor, if you don't mind, I need a favor." _

_"Yes?"_

_"I need you to promise I won't get in trouble for what I'm about to do."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Well…" I hesitated, then explained, "Let's just say, I need to order a paintball gun. And find Peeves. And get him into her office. Then recruit the Weasley twins…Um, you won't tell, will you?"_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I temporarily went deaf for a moment." She said. "Now, I believe you will have no problem reaching the Auror department, and our time is up."_

_At that, I left, planning._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Ah…good times. Unbeknownst to everyone but Peeves and the Weasley twins, I was the mastermind behind most of Umbridge's torture. That was fun to plan. I had loads of fun that year…and plenty of revenge.

About Quidditch, McGonagall had made Harry and me co-Quidditch Captains.

We'd discussed it on the trains. I had told him I'd ask McGonagall.

I called Harry. He turned and I told him, "She said yes."

He grinned. Between classes and stress and Voldemort, Quidditch was our chance to relieve stress. He was probably my best guy friend. We had no romantic feelings—we were like siblings. And, because we were in the same boat, we knew what it was like for the other. We knew things about Voldemort the other didn't. Because we _both_ had a connection to Voldemort, we knew what it was like. We helped each other out.

For instance, I, along with Hermione, helped him with his Potions grade. He, in turn, helped me elude Malfoy.

Malfoy, by the way, was my mortal enemy...and my cousin. Ick. If you think he hates Harry, you are mistaken. I actually have imagined strangling him to calm myself down. That was fun.

As if on cue, Malfoy came up behind me.

"So you're trying to put together a team? Good luck. You'll need it." He sneered.

"Once again, at least I didn't buy my way on the team." I replied calmly.

"You better watch your mouth, filthy--" He cut himself off, but the words he meant to say hung in the air: _blood traitor_.

I laughed. "Right. Meanwhile, why don't you make like a ferret and bounce?" I asked loudly. Everyone nearby—including passing by Slytherins—laughed.

His face got red, but he left.

To my left my friends were smiling happily. They hated him almost as much as I did. _Almost._ To my right, the Cullens were laughing. Up at the Head Table, where the teachers were, Carlisle and Esme were barely hiding their grins. I'd told the Cullens about Draco Malfoy: the foul, loathsome, evil, little bouncing ferret a while ago.

"So," Ron asked, "What were you saying before Ferret-Boy interrupted?"

"Quidditch try outs. Saturday." Harry told him. Ron and Ginny nodded, grinning.


	6. Tryouts

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

Saturday came quickly.

Harry and I had announced try-outs later that day in the Common Room. Many had showed up. Ron and Ginny were among them, as well as Emmett and Jasper. The ages varied this year. From scrawny, timid first years to other tall, calm and, to the younger ones, intimidating seventh years many had showed up.

We had decided to divide all the applicants into groups of ten, then ask them to fly once around the pitch.

By doing this, we found out, to no one's surprise, that the first years couldn't even fly. They were the first to be turned away.

The second group was a group of ridiculous, silly, giggling girls, like Romilda Vane. "Leave the pitch if you aren't going to be serious." I'd told them. They left immediately, giggling ridiculously.

Next was a group of Hufflepuffs. Cute.

"If there is anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," Harry roared, who was seriously annoyed by now. "leave now!"

A couple of Ravenclaws left, as well as more Hufflepuffs, laughing.

The next two hours were filled with many, many complaints and several tantrums.

Together, Harry and I picked out a team.

For the two open Chaser positions, Ginny and a newer, younger girl named Demelza Robins were brilliant.

For the Keeper, Ron was the best—no competition. He saved five out of five.

For the Beaters, Emmett and Jasper were made for the job—mainly because of their vampiric abilities and strengths.

Harry and I were pleased with the resulting team.

After announcing the results and leaving the pitch, I went to talk with Emmett and Jasper.

"Be careful of the Slytherins," I told them. "They will do anything to win. And also, do _not_ use your vampiric speed or strength during practice. You can use it during games—especially against Slytherin."

They nodded. Alice must have seen me wanting to speak with her because she flitted over. "Yes?" she asked.

"And Alice, please, keep a close eye on my cousin, Malfoy, for me. He's up to something. Something bad."

"How bad?" Emmett inquired.

I looked at him gravely. "Death Eater bad."

At that, I walked back to the castle.

I had a grave sense of foreboding. Voldemort was up to something. Malfoy was up to something. I didn't say anything to anyone—not even Harry. He could feel it too.

The entire school seemed quieter than normal—most were scared witless. I wasn't afraid. No, I was calm.

I wasn't afraid of what would happen when Harry and I fought Voldemort. It would happen eventually, so why should I dread it when I know it will happen, no matter what I do?

These days, I talked little. I didn't smile often—much less laugh. When I smiled, it was to comfort another. The younger ones—mainly first and second years—were terrified. Many times had I heard weeping from Dormitories. Each time, I knocked on the door and went in, and comforted the crying child with a kind smile and soothing words. Several times I had come across people grieving for deceased loved ones.

I began to avoid the Cullens and my friends, as well as the other students, keeping either in my Dormitory, a deserted corner of the library, an empty classroom, or the Room of Requirement occasionally.

Meanwhile, I was only seen during classes or during meals.

Dumbledore invited Harry and I to his office several times, showing us memories of Voldemort's past, including one he'd gotten recently from a man named Horace Slughorn.

Love was in the air for seventh years, apparently. Romilda asked me repeatedly if I thought Harry was interested in her. Each time, I told her to go to…erm, the hot place. And no, I don't mean Guatemala. **(A/N: LOL. Inside joke. Sorry. See my profile for it. ;-) )**

It was painfully obvious to everyone except themselves that Hermione and Ron _liked_ each other. Alice was almost desperate to help their relationship along, but Ginny, Rosalie, and I convinced her otherwise.

Meanwhile, I was avoiding Edward. And I hated it.

Did he notice how my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me? Or how I was always glancing at him in my peripheral vision?

I hoped not.

Eventually, Christmas came around.

I'd gotten a letter from Remus Lupin a few days before McGonagall was going to come around to collect names of those who would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

_Bella,_

_We—members of Fawkes's well-named organization, that is—have arranged for you, Harry, and Hermione to stay at the Burrow for the holidays._

_A certain few wizards and witches will all be there at some point, mainly to watch you all. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley said they'd love for you three to be there. Hermione's parents agreed as well. Please share this with them._

_As for the Cullens, they will be there as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited all of them to come. Carlisle and Esme agreed it was best to be together with the rest of the organization; Mrs. Weasley says they're growing on her. _

_The organization's leader also agreed it was best to have you all someplace unknown, in case. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have invited Tonks and me to visit for Christmas as well. Your cousin said to tell you hello and that she's anxious to see you. She's not too happy these days—being forced to take a break. She's looking forward to seeing you all soon!_

_We'll all see you soon._

_Moony_

I smiled as I read it.

I was happy that I'd be with all of my family. The Order of the Phoenix _was_ my family here. And, technically, Tonks _was_ family! She was my favorite cousin--but then again, my only other cousin was Malfoy. Ick. Well…anyways, the Cullens were family too, but that was different.

The Order really felt like my family. I'd grown up knowing them…well, actually, I only glimpsed most of them often enough in my childhood.

Dumbledore was like a kind old grandfather, who was always offering lemon drops. Crazy old man, I thought fondly. McGonagall was like a grandmother.

And, I was suspicious that Dumbledore and McGonagall were actually married. Or at least dating. Something. I had a bet going with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was on my side, and Hermione was, too.

Hm…I'd have to ask Alice about them…anyways.

Lupin and Sirius had been like two fun-loving uncles. But now, I only had one 'uncle'. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Sirius—Harry's godfather—in our fifth year. His own cousin—my blood mother—killed him! His real family—and mine—were screwed up!

Hagrid was also a member.

Lupin and Tonks had gotten married the summer before the beginning of this year. Tonks was now pregnant. She was due in April. That was why she was on a break from work—she was an Auror, my dream job.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was one of the toughest people I knew. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd survive this war. Kingsley too.

Later that day, I was mulling over the letter later in the Common Room after dinner, when I saw Edward coming up to me. This won't end well…

**A/N: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THE STORY! SO NOW I CAN UPDATE DAILY!! YAY!!! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but I'm getting ahead of myself...  
**

**You gus have been so patient you get another chapter! Yay for you!**


	7. Couples

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked, somewhat hesitantly.

I swallowed noisily, but nodded, not trusting myself to speak, as I stood. My lips and mouth were dry, and I felt as if my heart was in my throat.

It was fairly late. Only Harry and Ginny were in the Common Room—snogging. I stifled a laugh. I knew it. I _knew_ it.

"Remind me to tell Alice. She'll be happy." I muttered, still grinning.

Edward was smiling faintly. "They've actually been secretly dating since last June."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "And you never told any of us?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't my or anyone else's business but their own. Anyways…um, how have you been?"

I bit my lip, and shrugged, looking away from him. "Okay, I guess."

But that was the worst lie that had ever left my lips.

He laughed humorlessly. "We both know that's a lie. Jasper has noticed something's different about you too. You feel pain and an almost unbearable grief when near me. You are hardly eating or sleeping—and when you do, it's filled with nightmares. You're so pale—almost as pale as us—and you have lost a lot of weight. It's not healthy." He sighed sadly. "Why are you doing to yourself?"

"You think I'm doing it on purpose?" I exclaimed, angrily. "I don't _want_ nightmares! I don't want to feel like there is a gaping wound in my chest! It's not my fault, either!" He flinched at my raised voice.

"Gaping wound?" he repeated, concerned.

I regretted the words instantly. Reluctantly, I explained, "That…that's what it feels like when I remember…" I trailed off, the words caught in my throat.

"Yes…?" he prompted.

"When I remember you all leaving…_you_ leaving."

I looked away, tears beginning to form and fall from my eyes.

I'd grown used to the ache in my chest. Being home and with my friends helped quell the pain.

Surprisingly, I felt familiar cold fingers brush away the moisture in my eyes. I looked back to Edward and stepped away, shaking my head.

"Don't." I whispered hoarsely. "Don't do this to me. Not again. I can only take so much rejection."

His hands dropped from me as if he'd been electrocuted. "Bella…" his voice was pained.

I shook my head, looking away. "Just don't, okay? Please."

As I began to walk away, all too familiar freezing arms encircled my waist. I buried my face in his chest, wishing for once that I could live a normal life—even if I was still a witch and he a vampire. I longed for a life where I actually _had_ parents that cared…and weren't psycho and where I wasn't the _Chosen One_. A world where Voldemort never existed.

I cried into his chest. The cold arms around me were comforting—familiar and safe. He stroked my head soothingly, whispering condolences into my ear.

When the tears were dry, I told him, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't be sorry, love. It is my fault." He murmured. 'Love'?

I stared at him—the man I loved, love. Was it even possible he loved me?

But I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. "Don't say it unless you mean it. Please."

"Bella…" his voice was pained and guilty.

Before I could reply or leave, he captured my lips in a kiss. It was as blissful as any other, but filled with twice the passion.

When we broke apart, I was gasping for breath, my head spinning in confusion.

"I _do_ love you, my Bella," he said quietly, as I rested my forehead against his. "Everything I told you then was the blackest blasphemy. But…after seeing that any of us could slip up at anytime…I knew we had to leave to protect you. My family never wanted to leave you…but they agreed it was dangerous. But…they didn't know I told you that lie. I was too much of a coward to admit it."

Guilt was the only emotion on his perfect face.

I kissed him quickly. "I do love you…and forgive you. But if you leave me again or I find out you're lying…I _will_ use my wand."

He chuckled. "Not so shy anymore, are you?"

I grinned happily. "I am at home here. I'm just shy near Muggles."

"Why?"

"Like I said, my real family is screwed up. Big time. Dumbledore and the Order rescued me. Not only because I was a child of the prophecy, but also because they didn't want me to grow up like that…surrounded by death. So, after I was rescued, I grew up in an orphanage … until I was eleven. Professors are sent to tell students with Muggle parents about Hogwarts. McGonagall was sent to get me. I found out later that Lupin legally adopted me. Each summer, I either stayed with the Weasleys, Grimmauld Place, or simply Hogwarts. But, anyways, the woman who ran the orphanage was an abusive elderly woman. I was always skittish because of her—especially near Muggles. But I got over it upon meeting my friends here." I always shivered at the memory of the old Orphanage. I added, "I just found out recently that it is the very orphanage that Tom Riddle grew up in—the very same room, in fact."

I shivered.

"Tom Riddle?" Edward questioned.

"Junior, technically. Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior. The boy who grew up to be an infamous murderer." Upon seeing the confusion in his eyes, I added in a whisper, "Voldemort."

His arms tightened around me. "He will never get near you, love. I swear."

I smiled to him. "I know. But, when the time comes, you must swear not to get in between he and I, Edward." As he began to protest, I firmly said, "Swear to me."

Grimly, he nodded. "I will do my best."

I kissed him briefly.

Only then did I notice that a few had come downstairs and had seen and heard our conversation.

It was late, and most were asleep, but not them.

In the stairways that lead to the Dormitories, the Cullen siblings, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood. Edward's siblings were grinning ear to ear. My friends were gaping.

Harry still had an arm around Ginny. I smiled at that.

When they recovered from the shock, Hermione said, hardly hiding a smile, "Anything you'd like to tell us?"

**A/N: Down to business.**

**WANTED: BETA READER!!!**

**Qualifications Needed:**

**- Their own email account so I can email them the new chapter the evening before I update the story. Preferably a Yahoo! account, so we can live chat, but not necessary. **

**- Dedication.**

**- Good Grammar and spelling.**

**- They like the story and will not tell others the ending before I post it.**

**Mail me if you're interested, please!!  
**

***** They will only get one chapter in advance at a time. SO I need someone who can check their email each evening. They will get credit for being my Beta & proof reading the chapters. ******

**LASTLY!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A BETA!!!!! **

**REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	8. Draught of Living Death

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled to her and shrugged. "Not really."

She smiled and laughed.

I added while laughing, "But you might want to ask Harry and Ginny that."

She looked at the couple, who still had their arms around each other. "Looks like I do." She said.

Harry and Ginny were both blushing a bright red—almost as bright as Ginny's hair.

Meanwhile Alice was smiling and jumping up and down in a circle, clapping and squealing. **(A/N: I can totally picture that, can't you?)** "Finally!" she squealed, looking at Edward and me. "Do you two have any idea how long I've been waiting?!? Come on! Before Halloween would've been nice, ya know!"

To distract her, I offered, "Harry and Ginny have been secretly dating since last June!"

She froze for a second, shocked. "Hm…How did I not see that…? Odd."

I rolled my eyes. Alice was so predictable some times.

Harry and I had learned about the Gaunt family—Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope Gaunt—Voldemort's maternal grandfather, uncle and his mother—last night from Dumbledore. We'd shared what we'd learned at breakfast.

I wasn't hungry today. My thoughts of Voldemort always took away my appetite. I played with the porridge in my bowl, rather than eating it.

I glanced up at the Head Table. All the professors were there, with only one exception: the headmaster.

Dumbledore was absent.

And it was painfully obvious that I wasn't the only one who noticed. Many of the younger ones were glancing at the empty chair worriedly.

I sighed. Hermione heard and looked at me curiously. I explained, "We're never going to have a _normal_ school year. Never have, never will. Most normal year we had was first…unless you count when we saved the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, of course."

Harry joined in the conversation. "I can't wait for all this to end. To be normal. Voldemort to be gone. I hope it's soon."

"Yeah," I sighed as I stood to go to class. "Me too."

Later, before classes began, we were all in the Common Room, when Alice suddenly said, "Edward?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"What's up? You look…frustrated." She said.

"It's a few of the professors. I can't read their minds very well. It's not like Bella. It's like she's not there, but with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape…just…like a radio with a bad connection." He said.

"Occlemency!" I exclaimed. "Simple."

At that, we headed to our classes.

Our first class was a double Potions block with the Slytherins. I wasn't happy about the 'Slytherin' aspect of it, but I was almost smug. I'd overheard Malfoy and other seventh year Slytherins saying that Esme would be easy to fool and deceive. Boy, we they in for a surprise. I smirked at the thought. The Slytherins did not deserve a warning. Well…excluding the one who already knew, anyways. **(A/N: First one to guess correctly gets a cyber-cookie! Hint: they are in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy Parkinson.)**

When everyone was seated, Esme walked up to the front of the class.

I was seated up front. Edward was to my right, with Emmett and Rosalie on his other side, and Hermione on my left. Ron was beside her, go figure, and Harry beside him. Alice and Jasper were behind us.

The class fell silent. They probably weren't sure if Esme was a kinder professor, —like Lupin, Sprout, or Flitwick—a strict, mean professor (*cough*_Snape_*cough*), or a strict, but fair professor—like McGonagall.

"Good morning, everyone," Esme said, smiling at everyone as her motherly topaz eyes went from person to person. "I am Professor Cullen. I will be your Potions professor this year. And welcome to Potions class."

She was happy today—or so it appeared. I knew her well enough to see that she was worried as well.

"Today, we will be making the Draught of Living Death. As it is your first day back, I believe it should be an easy first assignment.

"First of all, who can tell me what it are the effects of the Draught of Living Death?"

Naturally, Hermione's hand was first up. Esme nodded to her.

"_**The Draught of the Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion which**__** sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death."**_ She recited, as if memorized from the book. Then again, she probably did, being Hermione. **(A/N: Remember that potion.)**

Esme nodded and smiled while praising her, "Correct, Ms. Granger. Take a well earned ten points for Gryffindor."

**A/N: YAY! I got a beta! Her name is ****RockerGrl1321****. She says hello. This chapter passed her inspection, so I posted this. Tell ya what. **

**If I get 20 reviews in the next half hour, then I'll update. And I'll be counting the number of people who review, so someone can' just review 8 times in a row. Sorry. **** ;-P REVIEW!!!**


	9. Silver and Opals

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Weeks later, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. The Cullens had stayed at Hogwarts. I'd needed to go shopping for them for Christmas.

After buying and hiding my purchases, I was walking back to the school with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

It was chilly so we were in a hurry. Two students were ahead of us. Soon, I recognized them to be Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillian.

The seemed to be having an argument about something Hannah had in her hands.

"It's nothing to do with you, Ernie!" Hannah suddenly shouted. Hannah was not an angry person, rather she lacked self confidence. It was not like her to scream…at all.

Ernie tried to grab whatever it was she held, but only managed to swat it to the ground.

Suddenly, Hannah rose in the air, arms outstretched. It was an eerie, frightening sight. Her long blond hair swirled around her in the wind, but I could see that her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless. It wasn't natural.

Ernie, my friends, and I halted in our tracks.

Hannah suddenly let out a horrible, deafening shriek. Her panicked eyes flew open. I ran to her instinctively.

"Get help!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Hermione took off back towards Hogsmeade, at an impressive pace.

Meanwhile, I grabbed Hannah, legs and pulled her downward. Immediately, she collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain.

Determined, I grabbed her and carried her towards the castle. "Get help," I grunted again, holding onto the writhing girl as best I could. Ron and Harry took off ahead of me. Ginny and Ernie helped me as best as they could.

Hannah was a smaller girl—much smaller than me—so I could easily lift her without too much effort, but that was without the writhing.

When we reached the castle, I saw Harry and Ron coming with Hagrid, McGonagall, (surprisingly) Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey running.

Quickly but gently, Hagrid scooped the writhing Hufflepuff.

They took her to the Hospital Wing. Ernie followed them, while my friends and I lingered in the halls.

Then I remembered the object Hannah had held.

Without a word of explanation, I sprinted back to where the ordeal had occurred.

Lying in the snow was the package. It had ripped and its contents were visible.

My friends, including Hermione, came up behind me.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, reaching for it.

I swatted her hand away, exclaiming "Don't touch it! I know what it is!"

The ornate silver and opal necklace gleamed in the light, looking deceivingly innocent.

"Hey!" Harry said. "It's the necklace from Borgin and Burkes!"

"Exactly. The cursed necklace," I said. "Hannah must have touched it. But…why did she have it?"

I didn't give them a chance to reply. Carefully, I used my scarf and covered it, then picked it up. "They'll want to see this. Come on!"

I flung the door to the Hospital Wind open, my breathing heavy and labored because of all the running I'd been doing lately.

"Miss Swan!" McGonagall exclaimed, "This is a hospital! What do you think you're doing bursting in here?"

Almost unable to breathe, I held my hand out, showing the wrapped up necklace.

Gingerly, I set it on the counter and carefully unwrapped it. "This is what cursed Hannah, I think. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes a while ago. It's cursed. Hannah touched it…and now…you know."

She stared at me for a moment, then nodded and drew her wand. She made it float through the air as she went to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore to show what we'd found.

After talking to Ernie, we discovered Hannah had used the restroom in the Three Broomsticks and she'd been acting oddly, with the necklace, claiming she had to deliver it to someone at Hogwarts.

It was my guess that she'd been under the Imperious Curse.

When I'd told the others, Harry admitted that he suspected Malfoy. It fit because I knew the little ferret was up to something Death Eater bad…but…I was hesitant to agree.

Meanwhile, Hannah had been transferred to St. Mungo's.

After the shock wore off, Dumbledore called Harry and I to another lesson. This time, we delved into memories of a very pregnant Merope Gaunt selling a locket to Borgin and Burkes, and then Dumbledore's own memory of meeting the young, eleven year old Voldemort.

Before we left, I looked to Dumbledore and asked him, "Did you know, sir, then?"

He only looked at me sadly and replied, "Did I know I just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of our time?" He paused, looking grim and a bit sad. "No. I did not."

**A/N: The last 2 lines are from previews of the HPHBP movie. Couldn't resist.**

**For an update on the 'Guess the nice Slytherin' contest, no one has got it. I don't think s/he was mentioned much in the books, so you might have to look Slytherins up, but I will tell you a few things:**

**1-- S/He was Sorted in 1991, the same year as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bella.**

**2-- It is not:**

** - Draco Malfoy  
- Vincent Crabbe  
- Gregory Goyle  
- Pansy Parkinson  
- Millicent Bulstode  
- Blaise Zabini  
**

**Try Wikipedia or Harry Potter Wikia.**

**Thanks for guessing! I'll update todorrow!!**

**---- Twilight4eternity  
**


	10. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV:**

**One Saturday in November…**

Today, there was excitement all around the castle. Today was the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match—the first game for the Gryffindor team.

I dressed, not in my usual uniform, but my red and gold Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

When I came down from my dormitory, my Firebolt broom in my hand, several fellow Gryffindors were clapping me on my back, telling me I'd be great and wishing me luck.

I headed to the Great Hall.

The entire Slytherin table, save one, small, trying-to-hide girl who I knew, booed loudly whenever a member of the Gryffindor team entered the hall, while the Gryffindors cheered. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered too, although not as fervently. **(A/N: Guess who didn't boo in Slytherin. Same person as previously mentioned. Free cyber galleons!)**

My friends, including the Cullens, were all in their normal places. They were all mixed up. Harry was next to Ginny and Ron. Ron was beside Emmett and across from Hermione. Emmett was beside Rose…and so on.

I sat in between Edward and Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Emmett, and Jasper were in their red and gold Quidditch robes as well.

As I sat, I glanced upward and saw that the sky was a clear, cloudless, pale blue.

"Morning," I said, cheerfully.

Ron muttered his response. I rolled my eyes. He was always so worrisome. Emmett and Jasper didn't even look worried. Ginny, like me, had a cheerful outlook about it. Harry looked a bit nervous, but nothing like Ron.

The others were cheerful.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice chirped merrily.

"How are you all feeling?" Jasper asked the other Quidditch players, including me.

I grinned at him and lightheartedly teased, "Like you don't know, Jasper."

Everyone chuckled.

"You know what I mean, Bella," he said, smiling.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sure everyone's looking forward to the Quidditch match," I said. "Am I right?"

"Oh, yes." Edward told. "Naturally. Everyone. The distraction of Quidditch is much appreciated, even by the staff."

I looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was here, surprisingly. He was laughing at something McGonagall had said, I think. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Madam Hooch, who looked more excited than normal. The other professors looked more cheerful than normal, too. Except Snape. He looked just as pale, sulky, and in a bad mood as normal. As expected.

"You'd better eat," Rosalie told me, causing me to look away from the professors. "You'll all need your energy out there on the field."

I nodded and grabbed a slice of toast to butter it.

All the Cullens' eyes were a bright gold. They must have hunted last night.

After breakfast, the stands were swiftly filling. The team was all in the changing rooms. Our arm-length gloves, knee and shin pads were on, our brooms in our hands.

Everyone on the team had fairly good quality brooms. Harry and I had Firebolts.

We had trained long and hard.

We had a good, hard-working, talented team. Not to mention that it included two vampires. But no one else needed to know that…yet.

"…Now, let's go win!" Harry said.

At that, the team headed onto the Pitch.

The stadium was filled to the brim. It was a sea of students: one side red and gold, the other silver and green.

Madam Hooch was in the middle of the field, ready to release the four balls.

"Captains shake hands," she said. Harry shook hands with the new Slytherin captain, Urquhart. Formally, Harry was the captain, but I agreed to be his co-captain on his request. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle….three…two…one."

The whistle rang out. Everyone kicked off from the frosty ground instantaneously, and the game began.

I soared above the other players, circling vigilantly for the glint of gold. Malfoy was the Slytherin Seeker, and I wasn't going to let him beat me.

I watched from above.

I was at blissful peace on my broomstick.

But that came to a screeching halt when I heard the commentary.

"Well, they're finally off, and I think we're all surprised to see the team Potter and Isabella have put together today." I ground my teeth. "But I suppose being friends with the co-captains do help…"

I hated that Hufflepuff. He apparently liked me and was a very unpleasant person.

The Slytherins erupted into jeers and applause. Ugh. Why can't he go die in a hole?

As I watched, I saw the Slytherin captain try to score…only for Ron to save it. I cheered along, but booed when Smith was claiming that Ron was only getting lucky.

Emmett saw my anger, and, after hitting a Bludger at the Slytherin Keeper, he flew up to me.

"Something I can do?" he asked.

Before I could reply, I saw Ginny pass the Quaffle to Harry, who scored. Smith said, "Well, I guess Weasley's sister is getting lucky too…talented and pretty. Just my type….although, not as much as Bella…."

Grinding my teeth, I whispered something to Emmett, who grinned and flew off.

"SMITH!" I heard McGonagall yell.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, sorry. I have to admire from afar…But she really is an attractive girl…"

And that was when Emmett hit a Bludger at his head. He barely dodged.

I gave Emmett a high five, grinning and laughing as I did.

The entire Gryffindor team was laughing, as well as most of the students.

Later, it was ninety to zero, Gryffindor winning. Harry had scored four, Ginny three, and Demelza two. Ron had saved every Quaffle the Slytherins threw. Emmett and Jasper had not let a single Bludger hit any of our team, and they'd hit several of the Slytherins.

Malfoy was about ten feet away from me, watching me. Suddenly, I saw a glint of gold, far below Malfoy. He hadn't noticed it yet, thankfully.

I wouldn't be able to get there without drawing attention to myself, so…a distraction was needed.

The answer popped into my mind.

I hid a grin as I dived away from the Snitch, in the opposite direction. Malfoy was right behind me.

"Look at them go! Isabella Swan has seen the Snitch, but…where is it…"

I kept on, until I was four feet from the ground. I pulled out of the dive just in time to avoid a crash. Malfoy realized just barely too late, and almost didn't manage to not crash. While he was distracted, I sped to the Snitch.

"My word! The Wronski Feint!" Smith gasped.

Then my outstretched fingers grasped the Snitch. "YES!" I shouted.

As I grasped the broomstick with one hand, I raised the Snitch above my head as I turned back to the ground. But, before I could land, I was grouping in a mid-air hug with the rest of the team.

The crowd cheered as they realized what I'd done.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" I heard Harry shout. I looked above to see Ginny speed past the rest of the team until, with a deafening crash, she collided with the commentator's podium.

The crowd and team erupted into shrieks and laughing.

The team and I landed near the wreckage, under which Zacharias Smith was stirring feebly. Ginny was hardly suppressing a smile as she blithely told an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

I laughed, along with the team.

I saw Malfoy get to his feet, glaring at me, as if silently telling me, _this isn't over_.

Harry broke free from the crowd and went over and hugged Ginny before they began to snog. I chuckled as almost the entire school was gaping. Right. They hadn't known.

After leaving the changing rooms, there was a party in the Common Room.

Many shouted their congratulations to the team.

I was looking for Edward, when I felt a pair of cold arms around my waist.

"You did a wonderful job put there, love," he murmured. I smiled as I kissed him. "It was nothing. Malfoy is just gullible. And Smith is a perverted idiot."

His face darkened. "You do not even want to know what he was thinking."

I grimaced. "That bad?"

He hesitated, then said, "Worse than Rose and Emmett on their honeymoons. He was practically undressing you in his mind."

I shuddered and made a face. "I'm glad I'm not a mind-reader."

He laughed. "Trust me. You are."


	11. Rants

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

**A/N: Here's a long one for you. Skip ahead to Christmas. K? Enjoy.**

"So, why didn't you tell any of us you were in the Order?" Ginny asked, looking at the Cullens.

Everyone was in the sitting room, sitting around the small-ish Christmas tree in the Burrow.

"Well, we didn't want to risk being overheard," Rosalie said, actually smiling to us. She was acting much kinder lately. "And, truth be told, we were more focused on protecting all of you."

Yesterday, I'd managed to find everyone presents, well…except for one person.

The Weasleys, the Cullens, Harry, Hermione, and I were all there, and Tonks and Lupin would be coming any second now.

The Cullens were all eating bright red lollipops—Blood Flavored Lollipops. A Honeyduke's specialty. It was a bizarre sight, seeing seven vampires eat lollipops. They'd been delighted to discover that it was animal blood. The Blood Flavored Lollipops were my gift to them.

I'd gotten each of them a real gift, though. Except Edward. No matter what I saw, nothing looked good enough.

I had felt really bad about not being able to get him anything. He only chuckled, hugging me close. "Silly Bella. Having you forgive me was a present enough. I love you either way."

I smiled into his chest, inhaling his unique, entrancing scent. "You are too good for me." I murmured.

He pulled away a bit grinning. "Shouldn't I be saying that?" I rolled my eyes. Edward pulled out a wrapped box out of nowhere.

"Don't even protest," he told me. I chuckled as I unwrapped the gift.

As I opened the box and peered in hesitantly, I felt tears form in my eyes.

Inside were several things. The CD of him playing the piano that he'd given me for my birthday. Then there was a photo album. There were many pictures in there. Wizarding pictures.

The first was of all the Cullens, including Edward and I, smiling and waving.

The next was one Alice had insisted upon taking weeks ago. It was Edward and I—his arms around my waist, holding me lovingly—smiling and laughing.

Then there was another picture. It was of all my friends from Hogwarts, including the Cullens—Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all of the Cullens—all smiling happily. The couples were together. Ron and Hermione—who weren't really a couple, even though they both liked each other—had their arms slung around each others' necks.

Lastly, there were photos of all the Order. The first was a picture of the original Order. The one beside it was of the current Order, including the Cullens, all grouped together. It had to be fairly recent because Tonks was standing beside Lupin, her stomach swollen with her unborn children—did I mention she was expecting twins?

I looked up at Edward. "Oh, Edward. I love it." I hugged him tightly, barely withholding my tears.

"Alice helped me get the first few pictures. She also helped me contact members of the Order for the pictures." He explained.

"Thank you." I looked up at him, dabbing at my tears. "You don't know what it means to me that you all bothered to go around for any extra old photos."

He chuckled. "It was no problem at all."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you anything," I told him quietly. "Nothing seemed good enough."

Edward laughed quietly. "I told you. Simply being with you is beyond perfect, love."

I smiled as I kissed him. What did I do to deserve him?

Harry had shared with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I that he had overheard Snape and Malfoy talking while he was under the Invisibility Cloak. Snape had been offering his assistance to Malfoy, who vehemently declined. It was suspicious.

Part of me agreed with Harry. Part of me wanted to suspect him of Hannah Abbott's…injury, like Harry. But another part of me wanted proof before believing it.

Anyways, Harry wanted to talk to Lupin about it.

Later, we were all in the living room, still. Mrs. Weasley had the wireless radio on.

I saw Harry telling Mr. Weasley about Snape and Malfoy, as well as Lupin.

Alice, Rosalie, Ginny, and Emmett were talking with Tonks, watching and laughing as she changed her appearance. Fred, George, and Bill were playing Exploding Snap. Fleur was beside her husband, Bill, cheering him on. Edward and Jasper were watching their game, most likely trying to figure out how to play. Esme and Carlisle were speaking with Mrs. Weasley.

I headed towards Harry, Mr. Weasley, and my godfather. Well, technically Lupin wasn't my godfather. He legally adopted me from that orphanage, so the Muggles wouldn't get suspicious while I was at Hogwarts. I called him my godfather, though. Just because.

"…Where have you been lately?" Harry asked Lupin as I came over.

"Sorry I haven't written to you all lately, but I've been with Tonks a lot lately. We've been staying at her parents' house…"

"I'll go get the eggnog!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly as she went into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Lupin said hurriedly to her as she passed. After he followed her, I exchanged worried glances with Harry and Mr. Weasley. They shrugged.

He was worried about something and hiding something.

I sighed, but followed him into the kitchen.

"…no, no, Remus. I've got it. You're a guest, Remus." Mrs. Weasley was saying. She turned and saw me. "Oh, hello, dear. Need something?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk with Remus." I said.

"Of course, of course." She smiled to me, and walked out of the room, her wand raised, the glasses of eggnog floating in front of it.

"So, you were at Tonks's parents'?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How are they?" I asked. I'd heard that Ted Tonks had almost been ambushed by Death Eaters.

"They're…good, I suppose," he said, looking away, to Tonks.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me, and sighed. "They're not very…fond of me. Quite the opposite, really. Especially because Tonks is pregnant."

"What's wrong with that?" I exclaimed. "You two love each other. You'd never do anything to hurt her. It isn't your fault for your…furry little problem."

He laughed dryly. "That is exactly what James and Sirius called it back when we were at Hogwarts. Many people believed I had a very badly behaved rabbit."

I chuckled, too.

Something was off about him. He seemed…troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bluntly.

He hesitated. "I—I made a mistake marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."

I gaped at my godfather. After taking a deep breath, I quietly said, "If you were anyone else, I would slap you right now."

"I know. I wouldn't blame you, either. I deserve worse."

"Oh, quit it!" I said, annoyed. "You both love each other! I've never seen Tonks half as happy as she is when she's with you! Think with your heart and not your head for once! You can't just up and leave her!"

"You don't understand!" he shouted, more anguished than I'd ever seen. "You've only seen me amongst the Order or under Dumbledore's protection! When people learn of my lycanthropy, they can barely look at me! I've made her an outcast! Don't you see what I've done? Even her family is disgusted by our marriage! After all, what parents want their child to marry a werewolf? And the children—the children—"

He seized handfuls of his hair, looking deranged in his anguish.

"My kind don't usually breed! How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my condition to innocent children? And if, by some miracle, they are not like me, then they will be better off, a hundred times better so, without a father of whom they must always be ashamed!"

I couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was so…tormented.

He needed some sense slapped into him, so…

This time, I slapped him. I hated too, but he needed it.

The sound echoed in the suddenly silent Burrow.

"Don't say that, Remus!" I shouted back at him. I was angry now. Why could he never understand?

"Your children would never be ashamed of you! Those people out there, who can '_barely look at you_', all they know is what they've read about in the _Daily Prophet_! They don't know you! And, if they knew you, they wouldn't cringe or look away! Look at Hermione and me! In our Third Year, and we figured out what you are, were we ashamed? Did we run away in fear? Did we? NO! We knew you, and we judge you by who you are, not because of your damn furry little problem!

"And, if Tonks's family has a problem with it, then, they should accept it and get over it! You and Tonks are in love! They should be happy that she married someone who really loves her like you do!

"No child of yours could ever hate you! No one who really knows you could hate you!

"Hell, I'm your Goddaughter! I don't hate you! I think I know how they would feel, a bit! You and Tonks and everyone in this house is a part of my family! I love all of you, and I don't give a damn if you have a furry little problem. Or if the Cullens have a little blood problem!"

As I began to stomp away, I paused.

"And—for God's sake—lycanthropy _ISN'T_ genetic!

"Get that through your damn thick skull!"

I stomped out of the kitchen, away from a shocked Lupin, and past the even more shocked Cullens, Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Tonks. I went out the door, planning on heading into their garden.

Instead, I found myself face to face with a man whose face I recognized from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Guys," I called into the house. "We have a guest!"

I stared, my face beet red, at the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Srimgeour.

Shit.

**A/N: Oh, I hated doing that to poor Lupin, but…he needed it. And it was fun. Tee hee. He'll be back…and so will Scrimgeour. **

**Because you all have been so wonerfully patient, I will give you another chapter, even though this one is extra long.  
**


	12. Visitor

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

The conversation fell silent when we heard yelling from the Weasleys' kitchen.

"You don't understand!" Remus Lupin shouted. "You've only seen me amongst the Order or under Dumbledore's protection! When people learn of my lycanthropy, they can barely look at me! I've made her an outcast! Don't you see what I've done? Even her family is disgusted by our marriage! After all, what parents want their child to marry a werewolf? And the children—the children—"

I saw Alice glanced at Tonks, beside her. Her now-blue eyes were wide, surprised and concerned.

_An outcast?_ She thought._ But I don't even care about that…I told Remus that…Oh, Mum and Dad, again! I told them to trust Remus, to get to know him! ...What about the children? Why…What…Is he okay? He sounds so…troubled…Oh, Remus…_

"My kind don't usually breed! How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my condition to innocent children? And if, by some miracle, they are not like me, then they will be better off, a hundred times better so, without a father of whom they must always be ashamed!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before the sound of a palm making contact with someone's face echoed through the house.

_Oh dear…_

_Uh oh. _

_Oh no…_

_This won't be good…_

Everyone's thoughts were similar.

"Don't say that, Remus!" I heard Bella shout back at him, angrily. "Your children would never be ashamed of you! Those people out there, who can 'barely look at you', all they know is what they've read about in the _Daily Prophet_! They don't know you! And, if they knew you, they wouldn't cringe or look away! Look at Hermione and me! In our Third Year, and we figured out what you are, were we ashamed? Did we run away in fear? Did we? NO! We knew you, and we judge you by who you are, not because of your damn furry little problem!

"And, if Tonks's family has a problem with it, then, they should accept it and get over it! You and Tonks are in love! They should be happy that she married someone who really loves her like you do!

"No child of yours could ever hate you! No one who really knows you could hate you!

"Hell, I'm your Goddaughter! I don't hate you! I think I know how they would feel, a bit! You and Tonks and everyone in this house is a part of my family! I love all of you, and I don't give a damn if you have a furry little problem. Or if the Cullens have a little blood problem!"

There were footsteps toward the door, but Bella paused.

"And—for God's sake—lycanthropy _ISN'T_ genetic!

"Get that through your damn thick skull!"

At that, Bella stomped outside the Burrow, ignoring everyone's surprised and shocked expressions…

**Bella's POV**

_Shit._

"Hello," the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, said, somewhat hesitantly. "Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, no. Come right in." I said, still surprised, but I opened the door for him.

The others all seemed surprised, too.

"Hello, Minister," Mrs. Weasley greeted, plastering a smile on her face. "What can we do for you today?"

"Please forgive my intrusion on your Christmas. I was in the vicinity—working, unfortunately—and I thought I might bother you for a short visit," he said.

"Oh, no bother at all!" Mr. Weasley said to his boss. I could tell he was pretending to be happy to see Scrimgeour. I knew this well enough. We all knew there had to be a reason behind his visit.

"Do you all mind if I speak with Mister Potter and Miss Swan?" he asked.

Everyone looked to Harry and me.

I exchanged glances with Harry.

"Sure," he said, uncertainty in his tone.

"No problem," I said.

That was how Harry and I ended up in the Weasleys' garden with the Minister of Magic.

He limped a bit as he walked along.

"I've wanted to speak with the two of you for quite a while. Did you know that?"

Harry and I chorused, "No."

"If you do not mind me asking, what was the yelling about before you exited the house?" he asked me.

My cheeks burned cherry red. You could hear it _outside_ the home? Great.

"My Godfather needed some sense knocked into him." I told him, looking behind him, at the kitchen windows. "He was being a git."

The Minister chuckled. "I see…Ah, how the rumors have flown, eh?" He chuckled again.

"All the whispers of a prophecy…" I hid a smile. That one was true. "…Of you two being the 'Chosen Ones'…

"I suppose Dumbledore has spoken to you about those matters?"

"Yes," Harry said, curious, but wary.

"Could you tell me?"

Harry and I exchanged alarmed glances.

"With all due respect, Minister," I said slowly, "we can't. I am sorry, but we cannot tell Dumbledore's secrets. They are his own until he chooses to share them with the world."

He nodded. "I expected as much. But, I really must know…Are you two the 'Chosen Ones'?"

"Um…why do you ask?" Harry asked.

I was getting suspicious, and I could tell Harry was, too.

"Well, everyone believes that you two _are_ destined to defeat the Dark Lord. With these dark times ahead, people look to you two for hope, I'm sure you know. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning, Minister," I said, truly confused and apprehensive.

"Oh, nothing onerous, I assure you." Scrimgeour said. "If you two were seen coming in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give a good impression."

"Basically," I surmised, "You want to fool everyone into believing that we're working with the Ministry?"

"Not the way I'd word it, but yes, Isabella." He said, looking away to the horizon.

I made a face at the use of my full name. Harry shook his head ever so slightly, and I returned it.

"It would give everyone a boost," he continued. "It's all about giving people hope, you see."

"But," I asked, "Why bother doing that when you could all be doing something that would really give people hope, instead of fooling them?"

He sighed a bit. "I guess you haven't seen the _Daily Prophet_ recently, then. There were three very recent arrests, you see. Death Eaters."

"No," Harry disagreed. "We've seen that. But…those people most definitely aren't Death Eaters. Stan Shunpike? He is a Death Eater as much as us. You're making those who are falsely convicted your scapegoats."

He didn't speak immediately, but his expression had hardened instantly.

"Dolores Umbridge told me of your dreams of becoming Aurors. That could be arranged very easily…"

"I think we would prefer to earn that position fairly," I said coldly. "After all, neither of us has forgotten…" I held up my hand, which had '_I must not tell lies._' carved into the back of it. Harry did the same.

"I see. You two prefer to—like your mentor, Dumbledore—to separate yourselves from the Ministry?"

"We just don't want to be used." I told him. "And, you people can't get anything right, can you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything is lovely and smells like roses while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, throwing scapegoats into Azkaban and trying to pretend to give hope by using us."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me where Dumbledore goes on his periodical absences from Hogwarts?"

There was a brief silence.

"Very well, then. I suppose I'll have to see if I can find out by other means."

"I'd think you'd have learned from Fudge's mistakes because you're smarter than him. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed that he isn't Minister anymore, while Dumbledore is still headmaster. I'd leave him alone, were I you." I told him.

He studied us silently for a moment.

"You two are Dumbledore's men through and through, aren't you, Potter, Swan?"

"Absolutely," I told him proudly as Harry said, "Yeah we are."

At that, we went back inside the Burrow.


	13. Horcruxes

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the break was quiet. I didn't see much of Lupin the next few days. Come to think of it, I didn't see much of anyone. I kept to myself.

I felt guilty for yelling at Lupin, even though he needed it.

On the last day of the break, I did see Lupin. We—the Cullens, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me—were packing. I was almost done. It was irking me. I didn't have much patience for it, so…

"_Pack!_" I ordered flicking my wand at the suitcase, like Tonks had done for me in my Fifth Year. All the contents straightened out, any things I'd forgotten flying into it.

"Hm," I murmured to myself. "Easier than I thought. Even the socks are folded."

I heard an impressed whistle from the open door. "That's good for your first time."

I turned to see Tonks in the doorway. "Hey, Tonks."

She smiled and winked. "Wotcher, Bella."

"What's up?" I asked, curious.

"Remus wanted to talk to you, if you're done packing, that is."

My eyebrows were raised, but I replied, "Sure. Where is he?"

"The yard."

I nodded. "Thank you, Tonks. See ya."

As I headed out to the Weasleys' yard, I wondered. Was he angry with me for yelling at him? I hope not.

"Done packing already?" he asked when he saw me.

Shrugging, I told him, "Used that spell Tonks showed me two years ago." I paused, then said, "Sorry for yelling at you, Remus. I just …exploded."

He chuckled. "It's okay, I needed it."

"Either way, sorry."

"So the Minister heard you, too?"

"Just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Of course….Do you really think that lycanthropy isn't genetic?"

I looked at him. "What do you think?"

Lupin smiled as her replied, "I think that I should have just asked you or Hermione in the first place. But…I'm still worried. What if it affects them? They might not be full werewolf…but…"

"Lupin!" I warned.

He sighed. "I just couldn't live with myself if I knowingly passed my condition onto innocent children."

"Lupin, they won't hate you. Get that thought out of your head. Okay?" I said.

He nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs. Weasley called, "Are you all ready? You'll be Flooing in a moment! Hurry up!"

"I guess you need to go." He said.

"Yeah. See you guys at Easter?"

"Of course."

So, at that, the Cullens, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I Flooed back to Hogwarts. We had just returned and were all resting in the Common Room. That is, except Hermione. She had decided to go to the library to get a book for 'light before bed reading'. Knowing her, she'd probably get a dictionary. Oi.

Almost as soon as I had the thought, Hermione came bustling in through the door.

"Bella! Harry! Dumbledore wanted me to give you two this," she said, handing me a scroll with Harry's and my names of it in the Headmaster's hand writing.

"We've got a lesson with him tomorrow night!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the scroll.

Lessons the next day rushed past, and I found myself almost buried in homework already, with our N.E.W.T.s coming up. The Cullens were helping the rest of us, tutoring us whenever needed. I really appreciated it. The others did too. Well, Hermione was also tutoring. Naturally. Even though she was thrice as nervous as the rest of us.

After Dumbledore, Harry, and I exited the last memory for the night, I practically collapsed into a chair, shocked at what I'd just seen.

Tom Riddle had murdered his father and paternal grandparents. Framed his maternal uncle for it. Stolen his ring…and then…and then…

_Horcruxes_.

The ominous word echoed in my mind, like a horrendous mantra you couldn't get out of your head.

_Horcruxes…Horcruxes…Horcruxes…Horcruxes…_

My previous D.A.D.A. teacher's words echoed in my mind…**(A/N: Horace Slughorn came out of retirement for one year, their sixth year, to teach D.A.D.A. Mainly, he was tempted to get to know the 'Chosen Ones'. He chose not to teach this year, for fear of Voldemort, but promised to be back in a year or two…after Voldemort's been defeated. ;) )**

"_A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of his soul…_" Slughorn had said, unwittingly playing right into Riddle's hands.

"…_Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged…_"

"…_That's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed…_"

And then there were the even more disturbing words of the future Darkest Wizard of our Time…

"_Can you only spilt your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number, wouldn't seven—?_"

"_Merlin's beard, Tom!_" Slughorn had yelped. "_Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip it in seven pieces…_"

None of us spoke for the longest time as we sat there, absorbing what we'd seen, until…

"Seven…" I murmured. I had always known Voldemort was evil, but to split his soul?

Suddenly, words from my and Harry's second year floated through my mind.

"_Are you a ghost?_" Harry had asked.

"_A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years…_"

I gasped aloud. "The diary!"

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Precisely. One of Voldemort's seven. The one that you two destroyed."

All the portraits were in their frames, listening attentively.

"You two gave me the evidence of my theory. You handed it to me, in this very office. A Horcrux. Already destroyed. And in your fifth year, when you two were suddenly swept into the graveyard. '_I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality'. _That was what you two later told me he'd said. '_Further than anybody…_' I realized, even though not even his Death Eaters understood his meaning…I knew what he was alluding to: his Horcruxes, plural."

"Seven, correct?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I am not sure if he has yet, but that is his goal. But…ah yes. Seven. '_Isn't seven the most powerfully magical number?_' Voldemort asked."

"I'm noticing a pattern," I muttered. Harry looked at me strangely. "Think about it. Seven Horcruxes. The age of seven, at which most wizards or witches' magical abilities show themselves. Seven years at Hogwarts. Seven Quidditch players on a team. In the Wizarding world, people are of age at _seven_teen. Hm, there are seven Cullens. Seven Weasley children. And then…the number of times we've survived him or his Death Eaters attacking: Godric's Hollow as infants, our First Year, Second Year in the Chamber, the graveyard in our Fiourth Year, the Department of Mysteries…so, if the patterns continue, there would be two more times. Great…" I groaned. I added, "Don't tell Trelawney I'm predicting that. She'd check and only see the Grim." I rolled my eyes. Thank God I dropped that class.

Dumbledore and Harry chuckled.

"Technically," Dumbledore corrected, "there are only six Horcruxes. The last is in his body. You two have destroyed one: the diary. Meanwhile, I have been busy. Marvolo Gaunt's ring—" He held up his hand and I realized the ring he'd been wearing recently was cracked down the middle and had been the one in the memory. "—was hidden in the Gaunt Shack.

"**Next was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. You gave that to me yourself, Bella."**

"**I did?" I asked. Then I realized it. "Oh! From Gringott's when I first came! It had been hidden in my parents' vault!"**

"**Correct," Dumbledore said. "After examining it, I discovered it, too, was a Horcrux. I destroyed it with Gryffindor's Sword, which has imbibed Basilisk venom.**

"Then there is Nagini. And, I believe I know the location of another, but as for the other two…" he trailed off, looking a bit guilty. "…you will learn about in time."

"So that's where you've been disappearing too recently. Scrimgeour was bugging us to tell him what you'd been telling us, during Christmas break." Harry said.

"Ah, so Rufus _did_ come to see you two. I thought so. What was it he spoke to you about, other than me?"

"He wanted us to fake working with the Ministry. Basically telling everyone that the Ministry is doing a wonderful job." I said, snorting at the end.

"That was Fudge's idea, originally. During his last few days in office, he sought to speak with you two, trying to cling to his post, hoping you'd support him."

"After everything he did in our fifth year?" Harry exclaimed. "After _Umbridge_?"

"I told him there was no chance. The _Daily Prophet_ caught wind of it when we were disagreeing."

"So they do report the truth once in a while." I muttered. "Interesting. Mostly it's after Rita Skeeter's sudden…resignation." I smirked as I said the last word. She was an unregistered Animagus. She could turn into a fat, ugly beetle. _Impressive_. Not. Hermione had caught her and stuffed her into an unbreakable glass jar. _That_ was good revenge.

"Have you heard anything about her?" Dumbledore inquired, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Nope." I said, smiling. "Well…She was really an unregistered Animagus, and when we found out she kinda…ran away. Yeah, we'll go with that."

"Anyways, what else did Rufus say?" Dumbledore asked, after chuckling.

"He accused us of being 'Dumbledore's men through and through'." Harry said.

"How very rude of him."

"We told him we were." I said.

Dumbledore's mouth opened, as if he wanted to speak, but he closed it again. Behind him, Fawkes the Phoenix let out a soft, low, musical cry.

To my embarrassment, I realized Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were watery. I hastily looked away, my face red. Harry was doing the same.

"I am very touched."

"He also wanted to know where you went." Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is very nosy about that," Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "Now, I believe you two have homework to do. I think I've kept you, but before you leave, I must ask, if the two of you had never heard the prophecy, how would you feel about Voldemort, now?"

I thought of my parents, Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, and of all the people who are dead because of him. All the families who had been torn apart. A flame was in my chest, burning with hatred.

"I'd want him finished." Harry said. "And I would want to do it."

"As would I." I said, still unable to get my mind away from all the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ about the casualties inflicted by Voldemort.

"I thought as much. The prophecy does not mean you _have_ to do anything. But it caused Voldemort to _mark you as his equals_…but you are free to choose. Yet Voldemort continues to set store by the prophecy. He will never stop hunting you two, making it certain—"

"That either we will die at his hands, or that he will die at our hands," I finished. "Damn prophecy." I muttered. "Excuse my language, professor, sir."

He nodded. "I will. Exactly what I meant. He sparked the flames that will drive the two of you to fulfill the prophecy."

"So," I said, thinking. "It's kinda the difference between being dragged into an area to face a battle to the death, or walking in with your head held high." He nodded again.

"I know my choice." I said. "It's an easy decision. The same as James and Lily Potters' decision."

It was a no-brainer. Simple as one, two, three. It was an obvious answer. The one in which I could keep my dignity and pride:

Walking in with my head held high.


	14. Bezoar

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

A few weeks later, in mid-March, we were all in Potions class.

I think everyone was generally surprised at how…pleasant Potions can be….without a greasy-haired git breathing down your neck, of course. People had quickly come to realize that, even though Esme was very kind, she did not permit people to goof off…The first Potions class was hilarious. I think everyone was kind of scared of her at first. That was a laugh—people scared of _Esme_, of all people. Ha!

"Settle down, class, settle down," Esme said, and when the class was silent, she continued, "Today, we will be learning about Antidotes. Golpalott's third Law—who can tell me—Ah, yes, Miss Granger?"

"Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." Hermione recited immediately.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor!" At that, Esme launching into a slightly lengthy lecture.

"…Bezoars are stones taken from a goat's stomach and are useful antidotes to most poisons…." That was handy to know…

"…and so, I want each of you to come and get a phial from my desk. You are to create an antidote to that poison or potion by the end of class. I got different poisons and potions that you most likely have not dealt with before. By the way, presenting a Bezoar does not count.—" Several groaned. "—Don't forget your protective gloves. Good luck!"

* * *

After classes, I went back to the Potions classroom. I wanted to talk with Esme about something, mainly because I hadn't gotten much of a chance to speak with her lately, with homework and lessons and then, of course, Dumbledore's lessons.

I was talking with her, catching up, when Professor McGonagall walked in, rubbing her forehead, exasperatedly.

"Oh, hello, Minerva," Esme said, smiling kindly to the aggravated woman.

"Hello, Esme, Bella," She inclined her head, smiling slightly. "Esme, can I get that bottle of Mead from you?"

"Of course." Esme said, but went to a cabinet behind her desk and retrieved a bottle of Oak-Matured Mead, from Madam Rosmerta, I guessed. "I thought you said you confiscated it from a few suspicious acting Slytherins?"

"It isn't like they'll be getting it back," McGonagall sighed, pouring herself a glass of the honey-colored liquid. "Damn poltergeist will be the death of me," she muttered.

"What happened?" I asked, curious as to what made her so angry.

She sighed. "Peeves thought it was entertaining to attack the students in the four Common Rooms with a paintball gun. How he got it, I have no idea…"

There was only one student here who would have one.

"Emmett," I cursed.

Esme and McGonagall raised eyebrows at me.

"Well don't act surprised. We're talking about the guy who was planning to crash the Weasleys' flying car into Snape's office!" I said.

Esme shook her head. "I'll talk to him about that."

McGonagall nodded. "This year is terrible. The Dark Lord at large …all the security updates…the Ministry butting into Hogwarts business…" she paused and added in a whispered, "…Albus being gone so often."

I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear that. Hm. Maybe Ginny, Hermione, and me were right…

Was it just me, I wondered, or did the color of the Mead look…off?

"All of it is giving me a headache. Thank goodness it's Friday. I need this Mead." She muttered, before taking a large sip from the slightly suspicious glass of Mead, and before I could ask about its hue.

Hardly a heartbeat later, I immediately knew something was wrong.

"_Professor!_" I exclaimed, alarmed.

The Transfiguration Professor collapsed onto the ground. Her green eyes were bulging as she writhed on the floor, choking.

_Poison!_

The word echoed in my mind, and before I even realized it, I exclaimed, "Esme! A Bezoar!"

Esme shot to a cabinet at vampiric speed and pulled out the wrinkled stone. She threw it at me and, amazingly, I caught it, ignoring the sting from impact, I shoved the shriveled Bezoar into my professor's mouth.

She gave one last shudder, then collapsed, unconscious.

"Bella, get help!" Esme told me. "I'll see to her for now! Go!"

I shot from the office, thankfully not tripping once.

People were rounding the corner of the corridor, among them were—

"Headmaster!" I near shouted. "Madam Pomfrey! Carlisle!" I ran to them as swiftly as physically possible for me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, alarmed.

"Professor McGonagall!" I gasped, almost unable to breath. "Poisoned! Esme's office! Emergency!"

As soon as I said _McGonagall_ and _poisoned_, Dumbledore shot towards Esme's office, an expression of dread mingled with panic and a great fear.

* * *

Not too much later, I was sitting in the Hospital Wing.

Esme was still very…distressed, so I'd told them of what'd occurred.

I'd never seen Dumbledore so…afraid. Nothing I'd ever seen or heard of made Dumbledore afraid…until now.

Carlisle and Madam Pomfrey had said, just a few moments ago, that McGonagall would be fine. She'd just need to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week or two and keep taking essence of rue.

All the professors—Dumbledore, Flitwick, Carlisle, Esme, and Madam Pomfrey—had all praised and thanked me at some point for thinking clearly and reacting swiftly and for the Bezoar.

Ultimately, the Bezoar saved her life, according to Carlisle. She'd have to stay to recover, but she'd live.

Dumbledore was sitting at her bedside, looking worrisome and tired, holding McGonagall's limp hand. It was sweet. Flitwick had gone to alert the other professors. Madam Pomfrey was flitting here and there, doing various things. Carlisle was comforting Esme, who seemed extremely troubled and sad. I could tell seeing that was hard on Esme. She was too much of a gentle soul.

And me? I was sitting near my teacher, but far enough away to allow privacy.

I was mulling over my thoughts. Something didn't sit right in my mind…

Then Esme's words echoed from my memory…

_"I thought you said you confiscated it from a few suspicious acting Slytherins..."_

I gasped, bolting upright.

The Mead wasn't meant to poison McGonagall…

"It was meant for someone else..." I murmured, my mouth wide open in shock.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore said, looking up. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I thought of something." I told him. "Esme told noted the mead had been confiscated from a few students. What happened?"

He nodded, grimly. "Two nights ago, she had been on patrol in the corridors, watching for students out of bed. She had been near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower when she saw a few students running away down the halls. They vanished before she could apprehend them. She recalled seeing silver and green on their robes." Slytherins, I thought. Of course. "She found something they'd dropped in their haste. It was a present, wrapped. It was addressed to a certain Gryffindor. Inside was the Mead, she found. She cast a spell to ensure it had no added...ingredients it shouldn't possess, but, even still..."

"The poison must have been immune to methods of magical extraction." I murmured, before asking, "To whom was it addressed?"

He looked to me for a long moment, debating whether or not to tell me. But he didn't reply.

As if Dumbledore speaking was a cue, McGonagall stirred in the hospital bed.

"A-Albus?" her voice was weak, cracked.

"I'm right here, Min. You're okay, love." He comforted her, embracing her gently.

That was the moment in time when a studio audience would go, _Awww…_

"What…what happened…I was drinking some Mead….and…now…" McGonagall sounded weak. I didn't blame her. I'd be, too, if I'd been poisoned.

"Apparently the Mead was poisoned, my dear. Luckily, Bella, here, was in the office and got a Bezoar just in time." He smiled to her, but added when he looked to me, "That was good thinking, Bella. Thank you."

My face was pink, but I nodded. "It was no problem. Esme had just taught us about them today, too, so I can't take all the credit…"

"Never the less," McGonagall replied quietly, "I owe you my life. Thank you."

"Erm…no problem." I replied awkwardly. I paused then hesitantly asked, "Are you two…um, well…Are you two…" I didn't know how to phrase it.

The two professors chuckled. Dumbledore replied, "Yes. We are married."

"Oh." I said. Hey, wait a moment… "Ron and Harry owe me five Galleons." I muttered.

They looked at me strangely. "We kinda had a bet…" I said, my face beet red.

Oddly, they laughed.

"I told you that the students take bets on us," McGonagall told her husband quietly, "Just as we bet on them."

"You bet on us?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "It's a tradition, of sorts. Who wins the House Cup. Who wins the Quidditch season. Who gets the highest marks. Who passes or fails the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Who end up together. Things like that."

"Really? I didn't think being a professor was that boring. Anyways, we just bet on things like, well, if you two were married…and the Weasley twins had created a betting pool on the fate of the D.A.D.A. professors each year…that's a tradition now." I smiled.

McGonagall looked at me disbelievingly, but then she muttered, "Those Weasley twins…"

I smiled, then a thought struck me. "Ah, man!" I exclaimed. "I can't get those Galleons after all!"

The two professors looked utterly bewildered.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone, am I?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Cullens. They can keep secrets." Dumbledore said.

"Cool," I said to myself. "So I do get five Galleons."

They looked at me strangely again.

"And gloating rights." I added quietly.

Then most of the staff entered the Hospital Wing, going to McGonagall's bedside, Carlisle and Esme joining them. I tuned them all out, but I couldn't help but listen when I heard my name.

"Quick thinking on Bella's part," Flitwick remarked, "Using a bezoar....You must be very proud of your student, Esme."

"Hm? Oh, yes," Esme murmured, "Very proud..."

"I think we agree," McGonagall spoke up, sounding stronger now, "Swan's actions were heroic, but the question is, why were they necessary?"

"You mentioned you'd confiscated a bottle of Mead not too long ago," Snape said, examining the bottle of poisoned Mead, "Are we to assume this is the same bottle?"

"It is," the Transfiguration professor replied. "I had cast a charm to detect and remove any added ingredients that should not have been present, but the poison must have been immune to methods of magical extraction."

"Who did you confiscate it from?" Flitwick asked, "And who were they going to give it to...it looks like a gift with that ribbon."

"The students fled before I could stop them," she replied, "But I am certain I saw green and silver on their robes."

"Who was it for?" asked the Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, asked.

McGonagall sighed and looked at me as she answered. "Bella Swan."

Several gasps echoed through the infirmiry, but were swiftly hushed.

The Death Eaters were still apparently making an effort, then...

As if last years' efforts weren't bad enough. Now they were hurting others.

I stood. "I'll be going now, Professors. I'm going to go to the Common Room. I hope you feel better, Professor McGonagall!" I called over my shoulder. Just before I exited from the door, I turned and asked, "Should the rest of Gryffindor know why we'll not be having Transfiguration lessons for a week?"

The Headmaster and his wife smiled at my wording, but McGonagall replied, "Go ahead. They'll find out eventually. Tell them I am okay, though."

"Can do!" I said, smiling to my two favorite professors and the rest before bolting to the Common Room.

"_Abstinence._" I said when I got to the portrait.

"Wait!" the Fat Lady exclaimed before I disappeared into the Common Room. "What is going on around here?" she asked me.

"Well…" I hesitated but briefly explained what'd happened to McGonagall.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, but she let me through to the Common Room.

I walked past the alarmed portrait into the Common Room, and let out a little yip of surprise when I walked in to see nearly every Gryffindor in the Common Room, watching the door vigilantly. Apparently waiting for me…Creepy.


	15. Revenge

**Chapter 15:**

**Revenge, and Not the Good Kind  
**

**Bella's POV**

_I walked past the alarmed portrait into the Common Room, and let out a little yip yell of surprise when I walked in to see nearly every Gryffindor in the Common Room, watching the door vigilantly. Apparently waiting for me…Creepy._

"Um…hi?" I said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's happened?" a Second Year suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. How could they know…Again: creepy.

They were seriously beginning to scare me.

"Why is the castle in a riot? The professors, the ghosts, the portraits." A Fifth Year asked.

I sighed, but told the other Gryffindor students what'd happened…that McGonagall had been poisoned, but was okay, and, well, all of it…even that she'd woken up…but excluding the fact that Dumbledore and McGonagall were married.

After that, I waited until my friends and I were the only ones in the Common Room and then I rounded on Harry and Ron.

"Pay up."

They looked at me questioningly.

I grinned. "You owe me, Ginny, and Hermione five Galleons!" I said in a sing-song voice.

They still didn't get it. I laughed.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are married."

They all froze, their mouths agape. I giggled at the sight.

Suddenly, Alice started squealing while jumping up and down in place and clapping jubilantly. "YAY!"

"Alice, shush!" I whisper shouted. "No one else can know."

Quickly, I told them what'd happened.

Ron wasn't amused. He was sulking because he'd lost the bet. Harry was shocked. Ginny was taunting Ron. Hermione looked deep in thought. Edward looked surprised…probably because they'd never given any indication via their thoughts near Edward. Jasper looked unsurprised. Of course. He'd probably sensed their emotions. Emmett looked utterly confused and bewildered. Sometimes, I wondered if he had mental problems…but then I realized to have mental problems, he'd need a brain. Rosalie looked surprised, but was trying to help Emmett understand. Key word: _trying_.

I stifled a yawn.

"Night guys. See ya in the morning."

McGonagall was recovering quickly, thankfully.

Frankly, I believed that she would have rather be back sooner, but Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had been watching her closely to be sure that she didn't push herself too hard. But, either way, I was surprised that she was recovering so quickly, but I also suspected that she was still feeling the effects of the poison more than she let on.

Harry's and my lessons with Dumbledore continued swiftly. We'd learned about Voldemort's graduation from Hogwarts, his apprenticeship, his theft from Hepzibah Smith, and his rejected application for the D.A.D.A. professor post, because of which, he jinxed the position.

Harry seemed obstinate that Malfoy was behind the attacks. The rest of us seemed…a little unconvinced, mainly because there was no evidence towards it.

One day, while we were all in the corner of the common room, Harry was examining the Marauders' Map, when he suddenly gasped.

"The Room of Requirement!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is operating in the Room of Requirement! It isn't on the map! That's where he's been disappearing to!"

No matter how much we tried to reason with him, Harry would not let it go.

But, the next day, he luckfully forgot about it. We all had something else on our minds: Quidditch!

It was our match against Hufflepuff. The Great Hall was abuzz with energy and excitement.

After changing, the team went out to the Quidditch field to deafening cheers and boos.

We took our places. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain—Zacharias Smith.

He sent me an arrogant smirk as he stared at me. I glared back, pure venom in my gaze. He flinched.

The whistle rang out, and I shot up into the air.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," a dreamy voice said, echoing over the grounds. I grinned. It was Luna Lovegood's voice drifting through the pitch.

"He did the commentary last time, of course, but Emmett Cullen hit a Bludger at him and Ginny Weasley flew into him…I think on purpose, it looked like. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, insulting them like that, and then hitting on Bella Swan like that…I do not think she liked that. Poor Bella. She's a very nice person...Oh look. Ginny took the Quaffle from him. I do like her, she's quite nice…"

I stared down at the commentator's podium, at Luna. Beside her, McGonagall was sitting, looking like she was having second thoughts about having Luna commentate.

But I looked vigilantly for the Snitch, even though I was unsuccessful.

Hufflepuff scored. Smith flew near me, smirking superciliously. I rolled my eyes.

Then both Ginny and Demelza scored, making the Gryffindors cheer loudly.

I caught sight of Smith whispering something to one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, watching me with a vicious glare.

I guess he hasn't gotten over last time…You see, last year he kinda tried to kiss me…but I kicked him in the crotch, punched him in his butt ugly face, then hexed the snot out of him…literally. He didn't take too well with the Bat-Boogey Hex. Then I kinda cursed him. He was in the Hospital Wing for a week. Fortunately, Hermione'd seen him try to kiss me so we reported it to McGonagall. She gave him two weeks of detention and took fifty points from Hufflepuff. He seemed intent on convincing me to date him, or get revenge.

Suddenly, I spotted a flash of gold. I dove for the gleaming gold fluttering Snitch.

Just as my fingers closed around the cool metal, I saw a dark streak coming at me…a flash of light…blinding, crippling pain in my head, face, and chest…distant screams…the sensation of falling a long distance…a loud yell of "_Aresto Momentum!_"…

I could still feel the cold Snitch fluttering in my nearly limp hand…The world went black…

I knew no more.

**A/N: Oh, cliffie. We are just about to get to the really, REALLY good part: the Final Battle. Warning, the ending will contain about a million spoilers. **

**Okay, I have a really big question. Well, two really. **

**Because I've finished writing Magical Secrets, should I write a sequel to it? **

**Also, I've been thinking about writing….flashbacks, I guess. Basically, important memories of Bella's past. Yah know. The Order saving her from her parents; Voldemort trying to kill her and Harry. Things like that. Important clips from her past. And then posting it as a new story as "Magical Secrets: Memories of Bella's Past".**

**Should I do it?**

**Please vote on profile.**

**~ Twilight4eternity**


	16. Visions

**Chapter 16**

**Third Person**

The crowd's cheers turned to screams as everyone saw Bella Swan get struck with the Bludger just after she'd snatched the Snitch. Zacharias Smith had taken one of the Hufflepuff Beater's bat and used it to hit the Bludger at the poor, unsuspecting girl. It'd struck her in the head and chest.

Screams and shrieks erupted from many as the young woman fell from her broom. The other players were too far away to help her, even if the Cullens had used their vampire speed.

Keeping his cool, the old Headmaster stood from his seat in the teacher's stand. Quickly as he could, he pointed at the falling figure and shouted, despite his not having his wand out, "_Aresto Momentum!_"

Immediately, the girl slowed as she fell, before landing, unconscious, softly on the ground. Dumbledore, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Carlisle, and Esme, ran out onto the field. "Severus, Aurora, Charity, Septima, keep the students off the field. Get them back in the castle," Dumbledore told the other professors as he left them.

McGonagall immediately conjured a stretcher and magicked Bella Swan's inert, battered form onto it. Madam Pomfrey set to work, checking the girl's vital signs as McGonagall made the stretcher float steadily to the Hospital Wing.

The Quidditch players were landing around them. Ginny, stubborn as ever, marched right after the stretcher that carried her unconscious friend. Harry, Ron, Emmett, and Jasper all followed the younger, obstinate girl.

Up above them, in the stand, Hermione, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie stared in horror. Their eyes met, and they ran out of the stands, past the protesting teachers to their friends.

No one—not even one of their professors—would keep them from their friend when she was hurt.

**Bella's POV**

The next thing I knew, I felt my head pounding painfully. I groaned in pain.

I cracked my heavy eye lids.

I was lying in a warm, comfortable bed. Gingerly, I raised my head and looked around me. I felt thick bandages around my head.

Surrounding me was my friends.

"Nice of you to drop in," Ron said, smiling.

The sky outside the windows was a deep indigo streaked with red. The game must have finished hours ago…great.

"Bloody hell!!" I groaned. "Can't I go one year without being stuck in one of these beds?"

They all chuckled. "Apparently not," Hermione said, smiling to me, amused.

"What this time?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey came up then, checking my head gingerly. "You were knocked off your broom. Luckily, the Headmaster stopped your fall, but you have a cracked skull and rib. I mended them immediately, but you'll need to stay overnight, so you do not over-exert yourself."

"I'm not staying overnight." I replied stubbornly, my jaw set. "I want to find Zacharias Smith and murder him."

She chuckled dryly. "I'm afraid that would be over-exerting yourself. You will stay here until I discharge you."

"Nothing short of Dumbledore will keep me here." I said, beginning to get off the cot.

"Swan!" a familiar, strict voice scolded from the cot to my right.

I turned and saw McGonagall in the cot, watching me, her lips pursed. "If I have to remain here, then you will too. I am complying to what Madam Pomfrey says, and you will too. Do not make me call Al—Dumbledore. He has enough to worry about without having to keep a student in the Hospital Wing. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said grudgingly. I stand corrected. McGonagall would keep me here, too. Probably because she is my mentor, and my favorite teacher.

I crossed my arms over my chest, but then realized something was in my hand.

Surprised, I opened my hand, revealing the tiny, gold, fluttering Snitch.

"So we _did_ win the game," I murmured.

Edward chuckled. "Yes. You won it for us." He kissed me softly, smiling. "Again."

I smiled to him. God, I loved him.

Swiftly, I kissed him again, pressing my lips gently to his. The kiss was long, and sweet.

What did I do to deserve him, my perfect angel?

The next month went smoothly. I got out of the Hospital Wing. I found out that Zacharias Smith got two months of detention, and he lost Hufflepuff sixty points. I cursed him anyways….Then pushed him down the long staircase. Yah know, the one that went from the Astronomy Tower (Hogwarts' tallest tower), down through all 7 floors, ending in the dungeons. I didn't even get in trouble for it. Go me!

**(A/N: Thanks ****twird96**** for the idea. She said, in a review:**

"_**o no! can i push him down a flight of stairs?"**_

**So, yes. Bella did it for you!!)**

Sometime after Easter, I got an owl from my cousin, Tonks, and Remus. The babies had been born! A boy and a girl. Teddy Remus Lupin and Isabella Andromeda Lupin. My eyes had become watery when I discovered they'd named one of their children after me. They'd asked me to be Isabella Andromeda's Godmother. I'd eagerly accepted.

Soon enough, the end of the year came quickly.

Everyone was frantically worried because of the exams—especially the Seventh Years. Damn N.E.W.T.s…

Anyways, the rest of the year ran smoothly, until May 1st…

I'd just left my last class of the day, Transfiguration, heading to the Common Room, when I saw Alice running through the crowd of students, just barely at a passable human pace, towards me.

Then I saw her face. For once, she looked scared, frightened.

"Bella!" She called me. I ran to her.

"What happened!? What's wrong?"

"I had a vision." She told me.

"Of what?"

"Voldemort."

This can't be good.

I grabbed her arm as I saw the other Cullens and my friends coming up behind us. "Come on." I told them. "To Dumbledore's office."

**A/N: I'm a little worried. I don't think I should finish this story. I feel like no one really likes it. Lately, I've been doubting if I should finish any of my stories...I'm seriously considering deleting my account. My stories along with it. I've updated my poll, and I want your opinion:**

**Should I continue as a Fanfiction writer?  
**


	17. Discovery

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were going to Dumbledore's office.

Suddenly, Emmett started humming. Immediately, I recognized the tune. "Emmett, stop humming the song 'We're off to see the Wizard'!"

He scowled but complied.

"I had a vision of Voldemort," Alice explained along the way. "Well, actually, it was two. The first was very brief. He realized you'd discovered his Horcruxes. He decided to check on them. The second was a bit later. He was in this…cave. It was near the ocean, I could tell. Not much else…Anyways, there was this lake in the cave. He crossed it in this little boat, and then was on this tiny island in the center. There was this stone basin with a glowing potion in it. A locket with a serpent upon it was laying in it…I think that is a Horcrux…"

She suddenly froze mid step, her amber eyes unfocused.

"Vision," Jasper explained to my friends, who looked confused.

Alice suddenly unfroze, and began cussing.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Dumbledore!" Alice exclaimed. "He went to the cave! He arrived there before Voldemort, but….not by much. Dumbledore had the Horcrux, but he…he was delusional. Weak…And Voldemort…he-he k-killed him!"

"We need to stop Dumbledore!" Rosalie said adamantly.

At that, we took off, to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle guarding it spoke before we could guess the password. "No one can go up. Dumbledore has gone away for a few hours, and none are to enter."

"He's gone!" I shrieked. No. He couldn't be…Dumbledore is smarter than that. He would have brought someone else for back up… "Already?!"

"He just left minutes ago," the gargoyle replied, annoyed.

Then I realized. The cave…he went to a cave…

Voldemort used to terrorize two other children from the orphanage, before he came to Hogwarts, in a cave…That's it! That's where he went.

And I…I had to follow.

Without a word of explanation, I slipped away from our little group wordlessly. Thankfully, none of them noticed. They were preoccupied with what to do.

I ran flew down the halls. Everyone else was at dinner…The halls were empty.

But, as a precaution, I cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself.

The front doors were still unlocked, because curfew was hours away. I slipped through them quietly.

Several members of the Order of the Phoenix and several Aurors were guarding the front gate of the school: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle as well as an Auror I recognized to be Dawlish.

Easily, I slipped past them, out of the Anti-Disapparition barrier.

When I did, I Apparated swiftly to the cave with a faint _pop_.

I was surrounded by cool darkness and fresh, salty air.

I nonverbally cast a spell, and the tip of my wand lit up.

I went to the edge of the outcrop of rock I stood upon. The outcrop was connected to a high cliff. Water was gushing into a fissure in the rock of the cliff. I guess I can't Apparate directly into the cave.

Swiftly, I removed the Disillusionment Charm and took a deep breath before diving into the icy, dark water. Clutching my wand tightly, I swam the best I could into the fissure in the rock. After several agonizing minutes swimming in the sub-zero water, my feet found the bottom of the rock. Stone steps were carved into the rock. Exhausted, I weakly clambered out of the freezing water, shivering. Water streamed from my soaked, heavy robes and cloak. I felt a cut on my forehead, by my eyebrow, sticky with blood from a rock I must have grazed.

I coughed badly and loudly.

Weakly, I held my wand aloft and thought, _Lumos_. The wand's tip erupted in light once more.

I continued to cough, trying to get the water from my lungs.

I surveyed the room. It was an antechamber, I guessed. The farthest wall looked suspicious. I could sense magic on it. Upon closer examination, I saw what looked like stains of blood upon it, like someone had purposefully wiped blood onto it…

Carefully, I put my hand to the bloody cut on my face and wiped some of the blood onto the stone.

At once, the blood spattered rock crumbled, revealing doorway into darkness.

I saw a lit wand far up ahead.

I shivered, and suddenly coughed violently, when I heard a voice.

"Bella?"

**A/N: OMFG. I went to the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince movie premiere last night!!!! IT ROCKED!!!!!! LOVED IT!! BEST HP MOVIE YET!!**

**WARNING: THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HPHBP BOOK & MOVIE, AS WELL AS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**I won't delete, my story, okay?**

**If you like my story, review.**

**IF I GET 20 REVIEWS IN AN HOUR, I'LL UPDATE TODAY!!!!!  
**


	18. Potions

**Chapter 18**

**(A/N: Yay, YOU GUYS DID IT!! Extra long chapter…with a cliffie JUST FOR YOU!!. Tee hee. Enjoy.)**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" A voice said, disbelieving and confused.

"Professor?" I asked, forcing myself to stop coughing.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, sounding slightly angry.

I coughed once more, then explained Alice's vision.

He nodded. "Still…You should not have come. It is too dangerous. Why did you think I did not bring Harry or you in the first place?" He sighed. "I suppose we'd better hurry though. Come along. But first, do I have your word that you will comply any instructions I give you? That is my only condition for you coming."

I sighed. It would be useless to refuse. "Yes, you have my word."

He nodded then went further into the cave.

I inspected the cave quickly. There was a large, black lake…just as Alice had first seen. I realized that Dumbledore had been standing near a boat that was floating on the glassy lake.

"We have to cross the lake?" I asked. "Is it safe?"

"I believe so. Voldemort would not want to kill the person who came here…"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Um, sir…"

He saw and chuckled. "Let me rephrase. He would not want to kill them _immediately_. He would want to discover why they were so intent upon crossing the lake … Hm."

The boat looked small, like it was built for only one person.

"Will the boat hold the two of us?" I asked.

"Voldemort would not have cared for weight, but instead the amount of magical power…I believe he enchanted it so it would only carry one wizard or witch."

"But then—?"

"I do not think you would count, Bella," he told me. "You, although just barely of age and vastly more powerful than others of your age, most likely will not count because you are so young. After all, Voldemort would not expect an eighteen year old witch to make it this far." He chuckled. "Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth. Now, you first, and be careful not to touch the water."

I complied, and as soon as the old professor sat in the boat, it began moving forward towards the island in the middle of the lake.

Glancing down at the water, I gasped. "Inferi!" There were hundreds of unmoving Inferi beneath the water. Inferi were dead bodies that Dark Wizards reanimate to obey their bidding. It was very Dark magic—the kind that Voldemort used often.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is why it does up well not to touch the water."

When the boat touched the small island, we got out and I looked at the stone basin Alice had described. Inside was a glowing liquid that looked oddly familiar, like I'd seen it before…maybe in Potions class…? Anyways, the locket was lying in the potion.

Dumbledore looked at, then reached out to touch it. Before I could protest, his hand was stopped by an invisible physical barrier an inch from the liquid.

"That is the Horcrux? The locket?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes…but we'll have to get rid of the potion first. But how to do it…It cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature…" He paused and conjured a crystal goblet from mid air. "I conclude that it must be drunk."

"What?" I exclaimed. "It could kill you!"

"Remember what I said? Voldemort would not want to kill the person immediately. I do not know what the effects of the potion might be, but you must be sure I keep drinking it."

"But—"

"You gave me your word, Bella."

I sighed. "I will do it."

He nodded, then, surprisingly, was able to dip the goblet into the potion and fill it with the potion. He drained the goblet.

"Professor? How do you feel?" I asked.

He shook his head and refilled the goblet before downing it again. He drained five goblets in this fashion, before he staggered weakly.

"Professor? Are you alright?" I asked, truly worried.

He looked as if he was deeply asleep, but twitching as if dreaming.

I grasped the goblet and refilled it guiltily.

"Professor, can you hear me?"

"Please….Please….Don't make me…I don't want to…" I'd never heard him this afraid, save when McGonagall was poisoned. But this was a thousand times scarier.

I didn't know what to do.

"…Please….don't want to….please….want to stop…." He moaned, delusional.

"You have to drink this, Professor, sir. You told me….Come on, keep drinking…"

Filled with self-loathing, I forced myself to force feed Dumbledore the potion.

As soon as the basin was empty, Dumbledore sank to his knees, still as if he were having a nightmare.

"No…don't hurt them….no, please….all my fault…no…."

Suddenly, he was panting for water. "Water…water…" he groaned, flinging himself to the edge of the lake.

"No!" I exclaimed, trying to drag him back, but it was too late. He'd touched the water, and the Inferi had woken.

I dragged him back just before an Inferi grabbed Dumbledore's wrist. The water was no longer calm—pale corpses were rising from the lake, coming to the island, toward us.

Inferi hate light and fire. Fire…

"_Incendio!_" I exclaimed.

Fire erupted from the tip of my wand, illuminating the entire cave. The fire forced them back, off the island.

Quickly as I could I scooped the locket from the basin and stored it in one of my robe pockets.

Still keeping the Inferi at bay, I saw Dumbledore beginning to stand.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked, my eyes still on the reanimated corpses.

"Yes. Weak, but alive…" he said faintly.

I helped him walk to the edge of the water, to the boat. The Inferi sank below the surface of the water, and I allowed the fire to be extinguished.

I helped Dumbledore into the boat and we crossed the lake. The Inferi did not move again.

Dumbledore was pale. As Pale as the Inferi and the Cullens.

"The protection was well-designed…One alone could not have done it…you did very well…very well, Bella…"

When the boat stopped, I knew something was wrong. I got out quickly. Dumbledore was almost paler than the Inferi, and was still weak from the potion. Then he collapsed, hardly even conscious, still in the small boat.

"Sir?" I asked, more worried than ever. "Are you alright? Professor?"

And _that_ was when I heard a deafening explosion

I looked up and saw the newcomer…

Shit. I'm screwed.


	19. Duel

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

Crap.

I had leapt to my feet when I saw him.

The man who had terrorized me since infantry, the man who my _mother_—if you could even call her that—murdered for, he who had tried—and failed—to kill me for years: Voldemort.

Crap. Again.

This was _not_ a good year for me. But the good news was that Dumbledore was not visible to Voldemort, so…he's safe. But_ me_…I'm screwed.

"_You!_" he snarled, his wand already held aloft. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because," I replied calmly, smirking slightly. "It's _me_."

His pale, snakelike face contorted into a snarl and he leapt forward, and our duel began.

I didn't know how long it lasted…but it felt like hours.

Neither of us managed to hit the other with a spell, but I felt certain he would kill me, if he got the chance. I had expected it when I came here.

Eventually, I heard Voldemort yell, "_Crucio!_"

It felt like every bone in my body was on fire. Like I was dying. But…not as bad as James's venom burning me while I was in Forks. I collapsed, my limps twitching in pain. Voldemort was laughing at me.

Gritting my teeth while I heard Voldemort laughter stop, I shakily stood, forced to endure the pain, and cried, "_Expulso!_" The pain halted, just as the spell took effect.

There was an explosion at my feet, where I pointed my wand. Dust erupted around me as the cave's walls cracked and one crumpled to dust. I was thrown off my feet, at the wall. I felt the Horcrux fall from my pocket as I hurtled through mid air before slamming into the stone wall.

I hit my head, and my head was spinning.

I thought I heard a sharp, unnatural _crack_! It was familiar…but I couldn't place it…

Until I heard an all-too-familiar bullfrog-like, croaking voice.

"Mistress Lestrange!"

**Third Person**

**Back at Hogwarts…**

When the group of Seventh Years realized Bella was gone, they panicked. Harry had rushed and gotten the Marauders' Map, but Bella was gone.

That was when they concluded that she must have gone after Dumbledore. They hadn't a clue where that was, and they wouldn't be able to get past the gate with the plethora of Aurors guarding it.

Then Harry had thought of something. Quickly, he called out, "Kreacher!"

The elderly house-elf obediently appeared.

"Master called for Kreacher?" he said, surveying the group.

"Kreacher, we need you to find Bella. She went looking for Dumbledore in a cave somewhere…" When he said _cave_ the house-elf had paled. "…We need you to find them and bring them back, can you do that?"

"Cave?" he croaked, looking fearful. "The cave where Master Regulus died…?"

He launching into his tale about his past master's sacrifice when trying to retrieve the Horcrux. And that he'd been there when Voldemort had originally placed the locket in the basin.

As soon as his tale was done, Kreacher Disapparated with a loud _crack_, leaving the apprehensive studentss, who took off for McGonagall's office.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the dust was yet to settle. I could hardly see anything…except the old, familiar house-elf in front of me.

"How many times have I asked to call me Bella, not 'Mistress Lestrange'?" I asked quietly, trying to stand.

"Forgive me, Mistress Bella." The house-elf bowed. Harry had inherited the house-elf from Sirius, his Godfather, when my _mother_ killed him.

"Wait…" I said, standing. "You can Apparate and Disapparate from here…?"

I felt like a light bulb went off above my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still weak from the explosion.

"Master Harry ordered Kreacher to find Mistress Bella. Kreacher realized, when Master said cave, where Mistress had come. Kreacher is to bring Mistress back to school. Now."

I couldn't leave yet. Not until I had the Horcrux.

I shook my head. "Kreacher, Professor Dumbledore is unconscious in that boat over there. I need you to take him back to Hogwarts. He needs to get to the Hospital Wing. Be sure he gets there, and be sure to keep him safe until I get back. Okay?"

Kreacher hesitated, but nodded. "Kreacher will do as Mistress orders. But Kreacher does not think Mistress staying is good idea. Not good idea at all…"

But he disappeared into the dust as he went to Dumbledore.

It was then the dust cleared.

Voldemort turned just in time to see Kreacher Disapparate with Dumbledore. He roared in fury.

"I should have let Bellatrix kill you in the Department of Mysteries! He shouted. "She requested the honor of ending her own daughter's life…"

"She couldn't have killed me if she tried!" I yelled back, taunting him.

Then my eyes found the Horcrux. I dove for it.

I heard Voldemort yell, "_Sectumsempra!_"

Right as my fingers closed around the cold metal Horcrux, I felt the spell hit. It was like I was slashed at by a sword.

Blood spurted from my chest and torso. Nearly unbearable pain blossomed in my chest.

I knew the spell well…and its creator.

I knew it could kill me, if I did not get out of there soon.

_Expulso!_ I thought urgently. There was another explosion and I managed to scramble out of the cave. I slipped the locket into my pocket.

As I left, I heard Voldemort yell, "You may escape today, Isabella, but Dumbledore is dying or dead! You had best prepare quickly! I will get you, Potter, and Hogwarts tonight! You will lose everything!"

I was weak from blood loss, but as soon as I was out of the cave, I Apparated right outside of the Anti-Apparition barrier.

Blood still oozed from the huge, gaping, gory wound on my torso, but I somehow had the strength to run to the Hospital Wing on the Third Floor, leaving a conspicuous trail of crimson blood in my wake.

My head was spinning from blood loss and I barely had any strength when I reached the Third Floor, but I made it to the Hospital Wing.

I slammed the door to it open with all the strength I had, took a step forward, but collapsed onto the floor with a cry of pain.

I heard an angel call my name, and then I knew no more.


	20. Death

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

**(A/N: You all will hate me for the cliffie. Give me 25 reviews in an hour, and I'll update. KK?)**

When I woke, I still felt drowsy. Almost immediately, I realized it hadn't been long since I'd escaped. When the memories of earlier hit me, I sat up so quickly, I was surprised I didn't get whiplash.

I was in the hospital wing…again. Crap. Why wasn't I surprised? I was lying on one of the clean cots. My robes were still covered in blood, and I felt the gashes in the fabric from the _Sectumsempra _spell Voldemort had cast. But the actual wound was gone. I felt gauze wrapped around my forehead tightly. My friends—including the Cullens—were around my cot.

"Bella!" Alice cried, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "Can't—breathe!" She released me immediately. "What happened? Where were you?"

Briefly, I explained what I'd realized, what happened in the cave, Dumbledore being delirious, and Voldemort attacking me. As soon as I finished explaining, I asked, "Is he okay—Dumbledore, I mean?"

Madam Pomfrey came over, looking weary and worried, and said, "Speaking of whom, the headmaster wishes to speak with you and Harry." I nodded and jumped off the cot. I winced. I was sore all over from fighting the Inferi and Voldemort. My head felt especially sore—probably from that first explosion when I hit that rock.

The Cullens noticed, but I shook my head at them. It wasn't a time for me to be weak. I'd have to deal. I've been through worse.

Quickly, I went to the neighboring cot, with Harry on my heels.

On the cot was Dumbledore. He was a sickly pale and he looked ill—

Deathly ill.

"Professor!" I exclaimed. "Are you…?" I trailed off.

Oddly, he smiled faintly. "I am fine. Did you get the Horcrux?"

I nodded and took it from my pocket. He nodded slightly. "Good. You must destroy it—as soon as possible."

Harry and I nodded fervently. We knew we'd do it as soon as possible.

"What…happened? I am afraid my memory is muddled because of the potion…" he murmured, his eyes far off.

Quickly, I explained, "After I got the Horcrux, I got us to shore. The Inferi began to attack, but I fought them off with fire, like you told me." He nodded approvingly and I continued, "Just before we got to the cave's entrance, he showed up—Voldemort." My throat closed up at the memory. The fright I'd felt was terrible. I'd been pretty much alone. Cornered. By Voldemort, who was trying to finish off both me and Dumbledore.

"He attacked me, and I—I had no choice but to duel him. I inadvertently caused an explosion. I accidentally dropped the Horcrux in the confusion. Voldemort was thrown away from me. Before the smoke cleared, Kreacher appeared."

Harry added, "We'd realized she'd gone after you, so I sent him to be sure you two were safe."

"I told him to take you back to Hogwarts, to the Hospital Wing. He seemed hesitant. He apparently didn't want to leave me by myself…He's changed a lot." I said, thinking of how bitter he'd been when Sirius was his master. "Anyways, he left just as the smoke cleared, taking you with him. Voldemort saw you two Disapparate, and was furious. Somehow, I managed to avoid the curses he threw at me. Just as I snatched the Horcrux from the ground, he hit me with the _Sectumsempra_ curse. I caused another explosion, then scrambled out of the cave. I Apparated here…and passed out."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Figures."

He smiled weakly. He was getting pale. Deathly pale—like one of the Cullens. "Tell Severus it's time." He said quietly. "What?" Harry asked, confused and alarmed, like me.

"Tell him. Kill the Snake. Destroy the Horcruxes. Now." He whispered, ignoring our confusion.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called, concerned. "Carlisle!" She was over almost before I could blink, with Carlisle.

Suddenly, McGonagall burst into the Wing too, the other professors at her heels. She was at her husband's side in an instant.

"Albus!" she exclaimed, concerned. "What happened?"

He chuckled softly. "Drank a bad potion…I love you, Min."

She smiled sadly but lovingly. "As I love you, Albus."

I had never seen her show much emotion. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's head slumped on the pillow, and his eyes closed.

Madam Pomfrey had a hand on his wrist, checking his pulse. The air came from her lungs in a rush. Tears were in her eyes too. "He's gone…" she whispered hoarsely.

Tears were streaming down my face now.

Dumbledore was gone…Dead.

**A/N: Remember, 25 reviews in an hour. I cried while typing this and the next chapter. So sad. REVIEW!**


	21. Locket

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

Gone. Dead. The Only-One-He-Ever-Feared was gone. He looked as if he were sleeping, if not for this pale pallor and deathly stillness.

I couldn't believe he was dead. He was so strong and just...constant. Always there, always fighting. As I stared down at the headmaster's wise old face, I tried to absorb the incomprehensible truth. He would never speak with Harry and me again, never again give advice and support, never again see and point out the silver lining in every storm cloud the Wizarding World faced, never again offer support and wisdom and truth and knowledge and help....

Everyone had tears in their eyes now, excluding one expressionless person. Snape. Why wasn't I surprised?

I bit my lip to keep from sobbing.

McGonagall was weeping, hardly stifling sobs. I saddened me to see my favorite teacher so heartbroken.

I sensed Edward and the Cullens behind me, along with Harry's and my friends.

Trying to be strong, I successfully stifled my sobs.

The man who'd seen as a caring grandfather's last words echoed in my mind. _"Tell Severus its time…Kill the snake…Destroy the Horcruxes. Now."_

Unknown to the others, I clutched at the Horcrux tightly, my knuckles turning white under the pressure.

I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing. Only the Cullens noticed us leaving. I shook my head at them, silently telling them to stay.

When we were out of the building, I noticed the sky.

"Twilight…" I murmured before turning to my friend. "We need to destroy this. _Now._"

He nodded. "We do. Come on. His office. The sword."

At that, we ran to the office together.

Harry was my brother in every sense but blood. We knew exactly what the other went through with Voldemort and the prophecy and everything.

Together, my brother and I would end the war. We'd be the end of it. The end of the Second Wizarding War—just like how we'd ended the first—and the end of Voldemort.

When we reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's—old—office, it leapt aside automatically, seeing our urgency.

We sprinted up the stairs and flung the door open. The portraits all jumped at the sound.

"What are you two doing in here?" Dexter Fortescue exclaimed.

I ignored him, like Harry. We scanned the shelves for a moment, looking for the sword of Gryffindor.

I rounded on the portraits and gave the Horcrux to Harry. "Where is the sword?"

"Excuse me, young lady!" Phineas Nigellus Black exclaimed, angrily. He was my great-great-great grandfather.

"Black!" I realized. "Go to your other portrait. Now. You need to get the Order! Quick!"

"Why?" he said, getting very annoyed.

Tears were still flowing down my face.

"Because," I said quietly. "they need to know Dumbledore is dead."

"What?" several of the portraits exclaimed, aghast.

"They need to know Dumbledore has died. Quickly, now! Voldemort is on his way. Go and tell them, please. Before the school is ambushed. Tell them now, please!"

He was gone as soon as my lips closed.

I looked to Everard and said, "Everard, go to the Ministry! Tell any Order members you see! Tell the Aurors and the Minister! Voldemort is about to attack Hogwarts! And Dumbledore is dead, and they know it. Spread the word! Tell them Isabella Swan sent you! Hurry! GO!"

His portrait was empty now. Then I spotted a glint of ruby and silver from a shelf.

"Found it!" I exclaimed. Harry tossed the Horcrux on the desk as I gripped the sword.

He looked to me. "On three, I'll open it, and you destroy it. Okay?"

I nodded.

"One…Two …Three…_Open,"_ he said. I knew instinctively that it was in Parseltongue.

The locket's doors opened. Behind both of the glass windows were two living eyes that I recognized—Tom Riddle Jr.'s, before he changed.

The sword felt like it weighed a ton. Heavier than anything before. I couldn't swing; I couldn't move.

Suddenly, it spoke to me, a soft hissing voice. _"I have seen the secrets of your heart…I have seen your dreams and fears…"_

I could hear Harry screaming something to me…but I couldn't make out words.

_"All you dream is possible, but so are your fears, Isabella Lestrange…_

_"Always mistreated, misunderstood…alone. Unloved by the man who you gave your heart and his family…Always misapprehended …always alone…always unloved…"_

No, I thought back. No. My friends, my real family--the Cullens--all loved me.

_"Always alone…for eternity. Unloved by all…Why bother coming back? Mocked by all behind your back…laughed at for years…Unloved for years…"_

No. So many friends. Family.

I found my strength, thinking of them. With as much force as I could muster, I swung the blade down.

There was a thump as Harry through himself out of the way, just as there was a metallic _clang_.

The Horcrux was screaming in pain. Shrieking. I stabbed it again.

Then, it was silent. I dropped the sword. I realized I had tears flowing down my face. My breathing was heavy and labored.

The glass windows of the locket were smashed.

I looked up and saw Harry standing.

"Of course it said Isabella _Lestrange_," I muttered bitterly, despite the tears on my face.

"While you were gone, everyone was so worried. We thought you'd be hurt or found or...killed. Every time we saw a member of the Order, we pleaded for information. We were out of our mind with worry." He paused, then said, "I know he loves you. The way he looks at you is the same way I look at Ginny. All of us—me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Cullens, the Order—you are important to us all. You're family. You _are_ loved, and we don't care who your parents are."

I nodded, wiping at the ears. "Thanks, Harry. It just…It was a weak moment. I'm always vulnerable with grief."

Harry shook his head. "No. Grief is a part of love. Loving someone isn't weakness. It's strength. Voldemort doesn't understand any of it, and that's why he's weak and why we are strong."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. That's something Dumbledore would say."

He nodded.

We sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Harry cracked a smile.

"What?"

He replied, "Remember our first year? When Dumbledore was giving his speech? He said he wanted to say a few words? Remember them?"

Of course I did. "Nitwit," "oddment," "blubber," and "tweak". I laughed quietly.

We sat there, laughing in memories while we could possibly be killed. It was obvious we were slap-happy.

I calmed. "We should go now. Students need to evacuate. The Order and Ministry officials should come soon."

He nodded and we both stood to leave.

"Wait!" a voice said. I turned and saw Phineas Nigellus Black running back into his portrait. "They are coming. Lupin sent out Patronuses to warn the others. He said to tell you two that the Order will be Apparating to Hogsmeade and travel through the secret entrance in the Hog's Head bar behind that girl's portrait into the Room of Requirement, but they need someone to go and open it."

"I'll go," Harry said. "You go and tell the professors." He ran off.

Another portrait—Everard, I realized—exclaimed, "The Minister has been informed. I also told the Auror office. Shacklebolt sent Patronuses, as well, to Order members and Aurors. The Ministry is setting up the Floo network as we speak. They'll be here in moments."

I nodded and headed to the door, but I tripped over something and landed on the floor in front of the cabinet that I knew held the Pensieve. The door was cracked open. Curious, I opened the cabinet door.

Inside, was the tattered, maimed remains of a black leather diary covered in dried ink and sporting a hole through the middle that caused it to look as if it'd been stabbed, which it had—Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary, his first Horcrux. I picked it up and saw other things inside.

There were other mangled remains of Horcruxes. A ring with a black stone with a crack down the middle and a mutilated golden cup. The other Horcruxes. All were destroyed, except Nagini and Voldemort himself….or so I thought.


	22. Loyalty

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

Quickly, I stuffed the diary, the ring, and the diadem into my robe pocket with the locket, then ran down the stairs, calling over my shoulder to the portraits, "Thank you!"

I found the Hospital Wind immediately. "PROFESSOR!" I yelled, running towards the new Headmistress: McGonagall.

"Swan, what do you think you're doing, again?!" she scolded despite her tears.

"Professor! Voldemort!—" I ignored their flinch. "—Death Eaters! My mother! Coming! Now! Hogwarts!" I panted. She knew about my 'mother'.

"What?" she said. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"From the beginning?" I asked, having regained my breath. She nodded. It pained me to see my favorite teacher, my mentor, so distressed and inconsolable. But I couldn't tell her of the Horcrux unless she already knew. "Did he tell you Voldemort's secret?" I asked in a whisper.

She shook her head a bit. I bit my lip. "Then I can't tell you. Not now. Not yet. But…Dumbledore went to retrieve…something Voldemort was after. Alice had a vision of Voldemort killing him, so I Disapparated from Hogsmeade and went after him. I got there before Voldemort, thank goodness. But…to get the thing Voldemort was after, Dumbledore had to drink a potion to get it…it made him weak and delusional.

"Just before we could leave, he showed up—Voldemort." By now, the other professors were listening, too. They all looked distressed and forlornly cheerless. Except Snape. He was emotionless. As always. "We couldn't Disapparate from the place. There was a spell…I had to duel Voldemort. There was an explosion and before the dust settled, Kreacher, Harry's house-elf, had Apparated to the cave—" Shit. Didn't mean to say that. Oh well. Overlook it for now. "—I told him to take Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. I couldn't leave yet because I'd dropped the H—erm, object. So, Kreacher brought Dumbledore here. When the dust from the explosion settled, I could barely get to the object at all. Voldemort was firing curses left and right. I finally managed to swipe the H—_item_ but I got hit with the _Sectumsempra_ as I did." I glared at Snape viciously. He'd created the heinous curse. Surprisingly, he flinched a bit as I glared. He was guilty, was he? He _should_ be.

"Despite the wound, I caused another explosion and managed to scramble out of the cave. I Disapparated from there."

She nodded, then asked, "What was it that you had to retrieve?"

Carefully, I pulled the broken locket from my robe pocket by the chain, letting it swing back and forth like a pendulum. She examined it swiftly then asked, "How is it important now that it is broken?"

I smiled. "It isn't."

"Then why did you need to retrieve it so urgently?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We didn't get it like this. I did it on purpose."

They looked at me oddly before McGonagall said, "No matter. We need to evacuate the students immediately and alert the Ministry and the Order."

"Already done," I said. They all looked at me questioningly. "Harry and I went to Dumbledore's office and told the portraits. Everard went and alerted the Ministry and the Auror Office. My great-great-great grandfather went and told the Order. They are on their way. Harry went to the Room of Requirement to open the passageway between Hogwarts and the Hog's Head. The Order and Aurors should be here any—um, or now."

As if on cue, members of the Order came running into the room, Harry on their heels. Several Aurors, lead by Shacklebolt, followed closely.

"Got the message?" I asked Moody.

He nodded. "Black announced it and told us. We came immediately."

Lupin looked to McGonagall and asked hoarsely, "Is it true?"

She nodded sadly. "We cannot dwell upon it. We must rouse the students and help them evacuate."

"We'll do it," I said. "We'll split up and get everyone into the Great Hall."

She pursed her lips but said, "Okay. We will be there momentarily. Do not tarry."

I nodded, like the others. Hurriedly, I grabbed Harry and nodded to my friends in the background. They came with me when I left the room.

"We need to split up and get everyone." Harry said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Edward. You and I'll get the Gryffindors." I said. "Emmett, Rose, check the Slytherin Common Room." Emmett opened his mouth to ask something. I knew what it was. "Yes, you can open the door by force if you can't guess the password—"

"It's 'serpent'." Alice said.

I nodded. "Thanks. Alice, you and Jasper get the Hufflepuff Common Room. Hermione, Ron, get the Ravenclaws, okay? Ginny, Harry can you check the library and any unlocked rooms? Carlisle, Esme, I need you two to go and get the residents of Hogsmeade and bring them."

Everyone nodded. "Good. Meet up in the Great Hall. Fast as possible!"

As Edward and I ran, I knew most would not even be in bed yet.

When we got to the Fat Lady's painting, Edward said, "Occlemens."

The doorway opened.

Just about half of the Gryffindors were in there. They all looked up and looked shocked upon seeing me.

I probably didn't look so good. I mean. Come on. Voldemort just tried to kill me…again. For the sixth time in my life. Great. I mean, I _know_ I didn't look too good. I had minor cut and welts all over and dark bruises were already forming. My hair was a rat's nest. Oh, yeah, and then there was the giant slash in the fabric of my robe from the _Sectumsempra_ curse across my torso.

The room actually fell silent. That was handy.

"Everyone needs to report to the Great Hall immediately." I said loudly, and murmurs broke out. "Hurry. We don't have time to tarry. Now go, all of you."

"Why should we?" a young first year boldly asked.

Trying not to let too many details slip, I said sharply, "Because I highly _doubt_ you want to be here when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts."

That shut them up. They left and went to the Great Hall immediately.

"Check the guys' dormitories. I'll check the girls'." I said.

After checking the dormitories, Edward and I were leaving the Gryffindor Common Room when I said, "Can we go to the Astronomy Tower? I need to see how close they are."

Edward nodded. "Hop on," he said.

I complied and we raced across the grounds to the topmost tower of Hogwarts.

The top of the Astronomy Tower had a balcony-like layout. Normally, I loved being out here, but not today. Not now.

I raced over to the side and peered towards the horizon.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach dropped as I looked. Beyond Hogsmeade, I could see the Death Eaters. There were so many…hundreds. He had legions of Dementors, Acromantula, and Giants.

Many more Death Eaters were flying in on brooms and Apparating.

"Oh no…" I whispered. "…no…no…this can't be happening. Not now!"

Edward had his arms around me, holding me close. "Its okay, Bella. You don't have to do this."

I sniffled. "But I _do_, Edward. I have to. If it is mandatory for anyone, it's Harry and me. Only we have the power to defeat Voldemort. No one else should fight. It's Harry's and my battle—no one else's."

He shook his head. "Oh, my Isabella. You never quite see things clearly. You haven't any idea how much everyone here—students, teachers, ghosts—admire and respect you two. Even the Slytherins."

"I doubt that."

"You'd be surprised. And don't doubt loyalty. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and all our friends are very loyal. They do not fight because they must. They fight because they _want_ to. All the teachers consider Hogwarts their home. Take Minerva McGonagall, for example. She grew up here and has lived here most of her life. Her best friends are here, and she views all her students as her children. Her husband was headmaster. Hogwarts is her home, and its inhabitants her family. She protects it with her life."

I smiled fondly. "That sounds just like her."

He chuckled. "It does."

"We need to go." I said. "They'll be here in less than an hour. We need to hurry."

He nodded and carried me downstairs at vampire speed.

We stopped right outside the Great Hall's doors. The very doors I'd been forced to walk through when I'd returned from Forks. I smiled at the thought.

"Come on. Everyone should be in there by now." I said, before opening the doors just wide enough to walk out. Thankfully, everyone was focused on McGonagall up front.

"…Evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Apparently, she'd told them all of the tragedy and that the Death Eaters and their leader was coming. Many were openly terrified and a majority of the younger students had tear stains on their cheek, like me.

We—Edward and I—were slowly walking behind everyone, trying to be unnoticed. But, naturally, the half the Order and the staff were watching me closely.

Suddenly, Ginny stood at the Gryffindor table. "What if we want to stay and fight?" she called out.

Many cheered in support.

McGonagall sighed but said, "If you are of age, you may stay and—"

But her words were drowned out by a different, cold, high, clear and dreadfully familiar.

"I know you are preparing to fight." Several screamed in fright. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you.—" I scoffed aloud. Like he was being honest. Yeah right. "—I have a great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not wish to spill magical blood." Oh, I'm so sure.

There was a loud silence. The kind that is so quiet, it makes you feel as if you are the only living thing in this world.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The uncommon lack of breathing.

"Give me Harry James Potter and Isabella Marie Lestrange-Swan," he continued. Did he have to use my full name? Or was it just to irritate me? I decided it was. "and none shall be harmed." BS, I thought. Total BS. "Give me Harry Potter and Isabella Lestrange-Swan, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and Isabella Lestrange-Swan, and you shall all be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

Silence consumed the hall. I ducked behind the table of students, trying to hide uselessly.

I thought that every eye in the Great Hall found either Harry, who was trying to sink below the Gryffindor table, or me.

A figure suddenly stood at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson shouted, "There they are! Grab them! Someone grab them!"

Before I could react, there was a massive movement. Every single Gryffindor in the room stood facing, not Harry or me, but the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed suit hardly a second later as well. Wands were drawn, all pointing at the seventh year girl. Aw, so they _were_ loyal.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." McGonagall said in a clipped voice. "You will leave the hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of the house will follow."

The Slytherins filed out, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors.

Half of my House remained, along with a number of Ravenclaws, even more Hufflepuffs.

The staff were forced to chivvy the underage on their way.

Then, I noticed something. A lone, solitary student remained at the Slytherin table. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Daphne Greengrass, a seventh year. I was amazed by her determination and loyalty to Hogwarts.

As I thought about it, I realized that she was the only decent Slytherin, despite the fact that she was a pure blood.

She wasn't liked by anyone in her House, really. She was kind, determined, loyal, smart, and resourceful. I personally liked her.

I remembered one day in my first year, some nasty Slytherin—probably the bouncing ferret extraordinaire, Malfoy—had ripped my bag using a spell, causing all my books to fall tumbling out of my bag. They'd laughed and went to class. Suddenly, someone was helping me pick up my stuff. I'd looked up and was shocked to see a pretty blond girl. I hadn't known her name then.

But then my eyes spotted the Slytherin emblem upon her robes.

"Thank you…" I had said, confused.

She'd smiled back to me kindly. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. You're Isabella, right?" she'd said.

I'd nodded. "Just Bella…um, thanks, again…but…you're a Slytherin."

She'd nodded understandingly. "Yeah, unfortunately I am." She'd looked back to where the Slytherins had disappeared. "I wish they didn't do that. I hate it when they do that. It's because of them doing things like that that causes me to hate being a Slytherin."

I'd stared at her, shocked. "Really?"

She'd sighed and replied, "Yeah. But, you're welcome anyhow. I'll see you."

From that day on, she'd been a secret friend of mine. She'd hated how some of her House were so cruel. She'd also shared my dislike of Snape's unfairness to Gryffindor.

She noticed me staring then. I smiled widely at her, and she'd smiled weakly. Quickly, she mouthed the words, '_It was the right thing to do_' to me sadly.

I knew it wasn't easy to do what she's just done. It's betrayal in the Slytherins' eyes.

But it was loyalty in my eyes.

**A/N: NOW YOU KNOW! YAY! CYBER COOKIES TO THOSE OF YOU WHO GOT IT RIGHT!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	23. Coward

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV**

**(A/N: From now on, It'll always be BPOV unless I specifically say so.)**

I turned my attention back to the platform where the teachers, Order members, and Aurors were.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. "We only have half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed upon by the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers—Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor—where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus" — He pointed to Lupin— "Arthur" — He indicated Mr. Weasley — "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school—"

Fred and George stood and Fred called, "Sounds like a job for us." Kingsley nodded his approval.

"Leaders up here and we'll divide troops."

At just a minute before Hogwarts, all possible defenses were in place.

McGonagall bewitched the suits of armor.

Sprout had arranged for Neville Longbottom and herself to lead a group of students to be ready to lob Mandrakes, Tentacula, Devil's Snare, and Snargaluff pods over the walls at the Death Eaters.

Fred and George were poised to attack any who came through the secret entrances.

Carlisle and Esme had gone to Hogsmeade and gotten them all either to come as reinforcements or to get the evacuating students to safety. They were on their way.

Oh, yes, and the house elves. That had been funny…

_**Flashback:**_

"_We have everything covered," Hermione said, as she and the leaders went over plans, double checking._

"_Wait!" Ron exclaimed. "The house-elves!"_

"_You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Hermione asked, confused at his meaning._

"_No, I mean we should tell them to get out. We can't just order them to die for us—" Ron explained._

_There was a clatter as everything Hermione had been holding cascaded to the floor. She jumped at Ron and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron dropped what he'd been holding too and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet._

_"Finally," I muttered exasperatedly.  
_

_Everyone's mouths dropped simultaneously, except for McGonagall who looked at Snape and said, "I believe you owe me five Galleons, Severus."_

_Amused, I asked her, "You professors bet on the students' love lives?" _

_She shrugged. "What else is there to do? Plus, I know you all bet on ours'."_

_I flushed a bit at the memory of when my friends and I discovered that Dumbledore and McGonagall were married. I'd said almost the exact same words to Harry and Ron._

_I heard Snape grumble while handing McGonagall the gold coins._

_She smiled at him smugly. "A word of advice, I know my Gryffindors better than you; stick to the slippery Slytherins next time."_

_**End Flashback**_

So, anyways, we let the house-elves out. Most of them—including Dobby and Kreacher—refused and were persistently adamant that they'd fight.

Hagrid got Grawp from the Forbidden Forest as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff and the Thestrals.

Mr. Filch had gotten Peeves ready before he left with the evacuated students.

We were ready.

The main group was in front of the Entrance Hall. The Cullens had insisted upon being in the front, seeing as most—or all—spells do not affect them.

The professors, Aurors, Ministry officials, slowly arriving Hogsmeade residents, and adults were right behind them. They point blank refused to allow any children up front. _Especially_ Harry or me.

_Like we agreed to that._

Swiftly, I'd cast a Disillusionment charm on myself and Harry. The Cullens were more focused on the enemies, so they didn't notice Harry or me.

Harry and I shared the dislike of having our friends lay down their lives for us.

Now, we'd agreed on the location. We guessed that they'd come through the Front Gate, so we were just off to the side of the gate. I was to the right; Harry on the left.

When they entered, we'd attack from behind and get an advantage: surprise.

Sure enough, just as the great clock in the Clock Tower chimed midnight, they burst forth the gate.

I Stunned four immediately, causing them to be trampled.

Harry Disarmed five and I caught the wands.

As I continued to incapacitate enemies, I risked a glance.

The Cullens were going left and right at vampire speed, hitting Death Eaters on the head just right so they fell to the floor, unconscious.

Many of my teachers and the other adults noticed that spells were coming out of nowhere, but didn't have time to investigate it.

I incapacitated opponents before they knew what hit 'em. I loved nonverbal magic! Have I mentioned that? No? Well, I have since I used to to de-Petrify myself in Second Year...but that's another story for another time. **(A/N: Indeed. That'll be in the Prequel, which is now posted!)**

Eventually—I didn't know how long it'd been—but I was exhausted. There was no break for us. I knew it hadn't been more than a couple hours because it wasn't daylight yet.

Every ounce of magic I used seemed to drain me. I was forced to remove my Disillusionment charm.

When I did, Moody apparently saw. He had his back turned, so it was probably with his false eye. But when he saw, he growled just loud enough for me to hear, "You had better be glad I didn't tell what you and Potter were up too, Swan. It was reckless…but ingenious. Be careful next time."

I nodded. "Plan on it."

It was at that second that Selwyn saw me and attacked.

I barely managed to dive out of the way of a Killing Curse in time. He cackled. "Not so mighty now, are you, Lestrange?"

I leapt up and tried to Disarm him. He parried the spell.

"My master and Bellatrix will be delighted when he learns I kill you," he cackled, deranged.

I heard someone yell, "_Stupefy!_" behind me, trying to Stun me, so I leapt out of the way, and the Stunning Spell hit Selwyn in the chest. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

I spun to see who had tried to stun me.

It was Snape. Why wasn't I surprised that he'd been a traitor all along?

"You!" I shrieked, enraged. Nonverbally, I tried to disarm him, but he deflected it.

He sneered. "You and your _friends_ think you know everything," he snarled. "But in truth you know nothing."

"I trusted you," I roared, furious, firing spells at him left and right. "_Dumbledore_ trusted you! All this time! You've been a spy! A double agent! Coward! _Coward!_"

As we duel back and forth, both our faces were curled into snarls.

"You know nothing!" he growled, blocking my Disarming Spell.

"You're right there, but I should have listened to Harry! He thought it was you and Malfoy all along—the necklace, the poisoned mead. You probably told Voldemort that Dumbledore left and caused Dumbledore to die! You were behind it all! You and your little ferret sidekick, you _cowardly—_"

"You know _nothing!_" he snarled again. His face was contorted into an expression of utmost hatred. "His death is on you, foolish girl! Why did he drink that potion, instead of you? He would be alive, and you might—_might_—have survived it! It is your fault, Isabella Lestrange! If that vampire friend of yours hadn't had that vision of Voldemort getting the locket, he wouldn't have gone and drank that potion in the first place!"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a cloaked figure approach, wand raised. A blast of red magic was fired from it and I couldn't dodge.

Just before I sank into unconscious, I saw Snape Stun the cloaked figure, who had attacked me, who I realized to be Bellatrix Lestrange. My mother. Great. _Not_.

But…she was his ally…and he incapacitated her…I was so confused…

Then the blackness consumed me.

Again.

**A/N: *cue thunder* MWA HA HA HA!!! I FEEL AS EVIL AS DEAR VOLDIE-POO!!!!!!! Cliffie. Review, or I shall _Imperio_ the Lord of Bad Anagrams into sending his minions (the flying monkeys--I mean, erm, (Snape,) Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Malfoy, and Malfoy's dad. I'm not calling them flying monkeys...(even if that Malfoy kid looks like an ugly wart on a flying monkey's butt)(Jk...kind of...) after you!!!  
**

**REVIEW!!**


	24. Mother

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

When I roused, I leapt to my feet immediately, wand raised instinctively.

The memories flooded back to my mind. Snape. The Stunning Spell. Bellatrix.

I was in the Transfiguration Classroom, I realized. The door was closed, the windows covered by the drapes.

I couldn't have been unconscious long. From outside the door, I heard shouts and yells and screams.

I was the only person in the room…conscious. I realized that my mother, along with two other Death Eaters, were unconscious too.

_Incarcerous!_ I thought, pointing my wand at them. Ropes formed around their wrists and ankles. I grinned. I loved that spell sometimes…or all the time, when it wasn't being used against me...especially since I had used it on that troll in First year. Again, a different story for another time.

As I went to the door, I felt something in my hand. I didn't realize I'd been holding something in my left hand. Surprised, I opened my hand.

A small, sealed vial was there, alongside a note.

_**You and Potter need to see these memories.**_

It was not signed, even though I could guess who wrote it. I crumpled it and tossed it behind me as I slipped the vial into my empty pocket.

Snape…I'd been dueling Selwyn. Snape had come up behind my enemy and me, while we were distracted by our duel. He'd Stunned Selwyn…and I had thought he'd been trying to attack _me_, instead. And I'd attacked him.

But then, my mother had come running in and Stunned me from behind my back. Then, Snape had Stunned _her,_ his ally…Or was she? As I thought back, I realized something: Snape had never cast an offensive spell, curse, hex, or jinx during our short duel.

Oh. So he _was_ an ally...and I'd attacked him.

Oops.

Oh well.

Hurriedly casting a Disillusionment Charm upon myself, I ran out of the room. I cursed, hexed, or jinxed every enemy I saw, not pausing for a moment.

Eventually, I was fighting in the Entrance Hall. Percy and Fred Weasley were near me, their backs to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rookwood aim his wand at Fred, who had his back turned.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged at Fred. I hit him just in time. We both hit the floor as an explosion went off.

The curse that Rookwood fired partially hit me, partially the wall behind me.

Pain bloomed in my stomach, but I ignored it as I leapt up just in time to see Percy curse Rookwood.

"Bella!" Fred said, shocked. "Where did you come from?!"

I smiled, then winced. "Right behind you."

I helped him up before sprinting off, ignoring the burning pain.

Just before I rounded a corner in an enemy-free corridor, I felt a boiling anger spike inside me. Voldemort's anger.

I allowed myself to see into his mind, trying to discover his location...

He was in an old, musty, but surprisingly familiar room. The echoes of the battle above could be heard.

What I saw made my own anger boil in my stomach.

Snape was there. Maybe he _wasn't_ my ally.

"…I incapacitated Isabella Lestrange inside the Transfiguration classroom, my Lord," the traitor said obediently.

"Is she and the boy still alive?" Voldemort asked in a low voice.

"Yes. I glimpsed the boy as I came here, my Lord."

"Good…" he hissed, pleased.

"But…" Snape paused, "Aren't you concerned that they might be killed by one other than you?"

"No. I am not. My orders were clear. If the Death Eaters cannot obey simple commands, they would not be in my service."

Snape hesitated, but said, "Yes…but I fear Bellatrix was very close to killing her daughter, just a moment before I came. She should be more careful."

"Do not concern yourself, Severus. I have a plan…"

I withdrew from his mind, gasping. HE WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING!!!

"Bella?!" a voice called.

I looked up and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alice around me.

I asked Harry, "Did you see it, too, Harry?"

He nodded. "Looks like Snape was a traitor after all."

"Maybe. I saw him a few minutes ago…" I paused, then asked Alice, "What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're hurt, dummy."

"I am?" I asked confused, but then I glanced down at my torso, where I'd been hit with the curse by Rookwood.

A large, gaping, bloody wound was on my stomach. I'd been too distracted to notice the smell or the pain.

"Oh." I said, surprised. "I didn't even feel it."

She pointed her wand at it and whispered a few unintelligible words. The wound stitched itself up, healing completely, leaving only a bright pink scar.

"Thanks, Alice." I said. "You're a lifesaver."

She nodded and ran off.

Later, I found myself dueling a stout, short, cloaked Death Eater.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the Death Eater yelled in a familiar, high, girlish voice that instantly reminded me of poisoned honey.

I barely managed to dodge. I snarled, "_You!_"

I heard the unmistakable false laugh before Umbridge said, "_Imperius!_"

Then, I heard the pathetic, wimpy little voice in my head, _Go to Voldemort. Do it. Go._

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "You honestly think that would work, Umbridge? That's _pathetic._ I learned fight that off in the beginning of my fourth year! If you were any good as a teacher, you would have known that! _Stupefy!_" She blocked it, but fell, her hood falling down. Yep. I was right. Umbridge...or as I'd nicknamed her, Um_bitch_.

She didn't look too good. She had a huge, bloody gash down the side of her face, across her cheek.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I exclaimed. She barely dodged. Edward came up behind me, brandishing his wand. Umbridge visibly paled. She Apparated immediately.

_Wimp._

I smiled to Edward. "Thanks." He grinned. "She knew what I was. She…isn't fond of non-humans or half-breeds."

I smiled. "I know."

He smiled sadly to me. **"Goodnight, goodnight! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." (1)  
**

I kissed him, "I love you, no matter what. Thank you. Goodnight." I left him then, our goodbye feeling like it was final, like the final parting words between starcross'd lovers about to meet their doom.

A few minutes later, I was dueling near my adoptive father, Lupin, and his wife, Tonks.

We three were dueling Antonin Dolohov, my mother, and Fenrir Greyback.

Bellatrix cried, "_Crucio!_" And the pain hit me. It felt like I was skinned, rolled in salt, and dipped in acid all at once. Everything I viewed was through a red tinge in my vision.

But I could clearly hear Dolohov yell, "_Avada—_" his wand was aimed at Lupin.

Through the pain, I managed to gain enough control over my twitching limbs to kick Lupin's legs out from under him.

The Killing Curse flew harmlessly over his head…until it hit another Death Eater. Irony…or Karma...or reaping what you sow. Whatever. Gotta love it.

The pain stopped.

Lupin looked to me and said, "Thanks," just before hitting Dolohov with a curse that sent him flying across the room and into a wall, which caused him to crumple onto the floor, unconscious or dead, I didn't know, nor really care

Tonks was locked in combat with her deranged aunt/my mother

I got up just in time to see Fenrir pounced on me, a hungry look in his eyes. Just before he could do any real damage, however, Lupin shot a curse at the unhinged werewolf.

He fell to the floor, only semiconscious.

Bellatrix had thrown Tonks back with a curse of some sort and was about to kill my technically godmother. Without thinking, I lunged at her and grabbed her by her legs. She lost her balance, and the curse shot at the ceiling. Her wand was thrown from her hand.

"You filthy little brat!" she roared. "You should have never been born!"

I kicked away her wand and cast silently, _Incarcerous!_ The ropes materialized a second too late. She'd gotten her wand. She cut them with a spell and stood quickly.

Suddenly, she winced, grabbing her forearm.

"I'll deal with you later!" she hissed before Disapparating, with all the other enemies. We were among only friends and allies.

For now, we were safe.

But for how long?

**A/N: The lines in bold are quoes from Romeo and Juliet, (The story of infamous starcross'd lovers), Act 2, Scene 2. AKA--the balcony scene that we read in English class.**

**Just...barf. It was so sickeningly sweet. (Here's what they are pretty much saying: **

**"I love you even though our families hate each other!" "I love you too!" "Will you marry me, then?" "Well, we should not rush it, ya know...let it play out." "I don't want to wait!" "Alright! We can get married tomorrow!" "Yay!...You say goodnight first!" "No you!" "You!" "You!"...**

**On and on until Juliet's nurse manages to tear them away from each other. Ick. I can stand love. But that is just...sickening. BARF!**

**Well, anyways...REVIEW!**

**Unless you want the ending to be like Romeo and Juliet's. (AKA--DEATH!!!)  
**


	25. Grief

**Chapter 25**

I winced as I stood. My shoulder was coated in blood, a thick chunk of skin and muscle was gone thanks to Greyback.

Lovely, is it not?

Before I could ask my adoptive parents anything, a familiar, cold, high, chilling voice rang out.

"You have all fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses."—And he cared?—"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful." — I scoffed weakly. Yeah, _right_. — "I have commanded my forces to retreat immediately." _How honorable_, I thought sarcastically, listening silently as I rolled my eyes.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your wounded.

"I speak now, Isabella Lestrange—" _Shit_. He just had to say it. Again. "—and Harry Potter, directly to the two of you." My blood froze in my veins. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped to below freezing. No one so much as blinked. "You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of the hour, you both have not come to me, have not given yourselves up, then battle shall recommence. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter and Isabella Lestrange, and I shall find you both, and punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you two from me.

"One hour, that is all."

I felt all the blood drain from my face. I was probably as pale as the Cullens.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't even think of trying to give yourself up!" Lupin exclaimed.

"I-I won't." I lied feebly. He seemed to overlook it. For now.

He helped Tonks up and said to the two of us, "We need to get to the Great Hall. Everyone should be there."

I felt Tonks and Lupin's eyes on me the entire way.

The entire walk to the Great Hall, I was cradling my wounded shoulder. I knew it was a deep wound—probably a deep muscle injury—so someone more experienced would have to heal it.

When we entered the Hall, Alice and Edward were instantly beside me.

Alice had embraced me tightly, exclaiming, "Do you know how many times I saw you dead?!?" she whisper shouted. "You don't want to know!" She shook her head, then squeezed me tight again. "You saved them."

"Who?" I asked.

"Fred, Remus, and Tonks." She said. "If you hadn't reacted so swiftly, they would be dead. I saw it. Oh, you are just too selfless and lucky!"

"Not lucky enough to avoid my ever-so-wonderful mum." I said, angrily.

When she let me go, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I was so worried, my Bella," he whispered into my hair. "Every time Alice saw you dead…I was so sure that you would be…" he trailed of, but held me tighter.

"But I'm not," I said. "I'm alive and well."

He pulled away, looking pointedly at my shoulder.

"Okay," I amended, "Maybe not _well_, but…I'm alive."

I pulled away completely. "Is anyone hurt? Is everyone here?" I asked.

"The family, you mean? I told you earlier that all spells non-fire-related don't affect us, except the Body-Bind Curse. But, we're all safe. You'd best be checking on your friends, now. I'll see you later."

I kissed him once more and told him, "I love you."

At that, I turned and went to my other friends.

The House tables were gone and the room crowded. The survivors were in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being cared for up on the platform by Madam Pomfrey, Carlisle, Esme, and a group of helpers.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. I surveyed the casualties, hardly keeping in the tears. With jolts of a grief, I recognized several friends. Daphne Greengrass lay peacefully, still stunningly pretty in death. Colin Creevey looked tiny in death, even tinier than he was in life. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Michael Corner was along the way too, the second Dumbledore's Army loss I noticed.

Then, with a jolt of horror mingled with disbelief, I saw another. His gruff face looked peaceful for the first time since I'd met him. His magical false eye was, for once, still.

Against all odds, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was dead.

And it was all my fault. If Harry and I had sacrificed ourselves…they'd be alive. All of them.

Remus and Tonks saw me freeze and came up behind me.

"What is it?" Tonks asked. But she froze too, upon seeing her mentor's body. "No!" she exclaimed, aghast. "It's not possible! It can't be!"

Remus held her as she openly cried into a handkerchief.

I knew it was especially hard for her, seeing as Moody had been her mentor for years.

Still holding in tears, I made my way to where the Order was.

A small silence greeted me when I made my way to them.

"I take it you discovered Alastor's death?" Kingsley asked gently.

I nodded. "So many…so many died."

"Fifty-four," Hestia Jones said quietly. "But so many more could have. I saw you saved both Remus and Tonks. Quick thinking," she praised me quietly.

"It was luck, really. Nothing else." I said, looking away, thinking of my horrid 'family', if you could call them that. The only members of my 'family' that I liked was

"What happened to your shoulder?" McGonagall asked, removing my hand from it. She visibly paled upon seeing the wound.

"My _mother _apparently got Greyback to join her vendetta against me. Remus knocked him away before he could do any real damage."

She nodded. As she healed the gaping wound, I looked at her. She looked gaunt and haggard, as if Dumbledore's death added twenty years to her age. There was a gash on her cheek and her customary bun had come undone, but other than that, she looked generally okay. The blood from the gash had mixed with her tears.

"Thanks," I told my mentor. I looked to the other Order members and Aurors. "What do we do?"

"How about, first of all, we made one thing very clear?" McGonagall said. "You and Mister Potter will _not _be sacrificing yourselves." I nodded obediently, not really sure I was being truthful. She was angry, but it wasn't directed at me. "Good…very notion…ridiculous." She muttered.

"I suggest you find Harry," Kingsley told me. "while we try to make a plan."

I nodded and walked away. I got the feeling they did not want to talk with me around.

Before I got too far, someone pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, thank you so much, dear!" she exclaimed. "I think our entire family owes you or Harry our lives!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You saved Fred!" she exclaimed. "Fred and Percy were just telling me! Thank you!"

I chuckled a bit. "No problem."

When she let me go, I finally saw Harry. He was with Ginny, naturally. Wait…was she even of age? More importantly, did it even matter?

I was relieved to see that all the Weasleys were okay, as well as Harry and Hermione.

Smiling weakly to them, I asked, "Were any of you hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good," I sighed, relieved. I'd lost one good friend and two mentors in twenty four hours. I didn't need to lose anyone else.

I put my hands in my pockets as I stared out the windows. It was probably only an hour and a half until daylight, but it was still pitch black outside. Earlier, it had seemed brighter because of all the bursts of magic and spells flying through the air.

Suddenly, I recoiled as my hand touched something in my left pocket. Carefully, I pulled it out.

It was the vial of memories.

'_You and Potter need to see this memory_' the note had said…

"Can I borrow Harry for a minute?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone seemed surprised, but nodded.

I grabbed Harry's arm and lead him out of the Great Hall into one of the many hallways.

"Come on! To Dumbledore's office!"


	26. Memories

**Chapter 26**

We took off down the hall. Several people—students and teachers and Order members and Aurors alike were retrieving bodies. We avoided anyone we saw, keeping to the shadows.

Then we were alone in front of the gargoyle. The gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office was smashed, its head decapitated. "Password?" it groaned.

"Um…Acid Pops?" I guessed.

"Sugar Quills?" Harry tried.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"Blood-Flavored Lollipops?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans?"

"Ice Mice?"

"Cockroach Clusters?"

"Pepper Imps?"

We tried every magical candy we'd ever heard of. And still no entrance.

"Um…" What did Dumbledore once say about his passwords…? They were things he loved.

Okay…he loved sweets (obviously), and…Ah ha!

"Minerva McGonagall!" I exclaimed.

At once, the gargoyle, or what was left of it, leapt aside.

I hesitated before going. Quickly, I whispered, "_Reparo._"

The pieces of the previously ruined gargoyle flew back together. "Thank you," it said. I nodded then hurtled after Harry.

Immediately, we pulled out the Pensieve. I hastily poured the memory into the stone basin, explaining what happened to him. Harry and I dived into the silver matter at once, without any hesitation, but with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as thought this would assuage my tortured grief and guilt.

Diving into someone else's past would be a blessed relief from the pain and guilt. Nothing that even Snape had left us could be worse that my own thoughts. Nothing.

We were alone with Snape on a hilltop, forlorn and cold. The cold wind seemed to cut through my cloak, chilling me to the bone. It was pitch black, I could hardly see.

Snape was breathing heavily, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

There was a flash of light, and Snape's wand went flying through the air, and Snape dropped to his knees. "Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

The sound of Albus Dumbledore's Apparition had been drowned out by the gale winds.

Dumbledore stood before Snape, an unfamiliar bitter expression on his face. "Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

Snape was wringing his hands as he replied, "No—no message—I'm here on my own account! I come with a warning—no, a request—please!"

Harry and I exchanged glances. It was odd to see Snape so…so weak. So vulnerable.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the wind fell silent. "What request could a Death Eater such as yourself make of me?"

"The—the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore murmured. "How much did relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"E-Everything I heard! That is why I'm…He thinks it means Lily Evans's son and Bellatrix's daughter!

"He wants to hunt them down—kill them all—"

"If Lily means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort would spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the children and husband?" I could sense a trap in his words.

"I have—I have asked him—"

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said, the amount of contempt tangible in his voice surprised me.

"I've never seen him so…so angry," I muttered to Harry.

He nodded. "It's like when he was interrogating Barty Crouch Jr."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. _That_ was a memory of Dumbledore that scared the snot out of me.

I looked back and saw that Snape seemed to shrink a little. Dumbledore continued, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and the children? They can die as long as you get what you want?"

Snape croaked, "Hide them. Hide them all then. _Please_."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"Anything."

Suddenly, the scene dissolved. We were in Dumbledore's office.

Snape was slumped forward in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, looking haggard and as if he'd just seen his entire family killed before his eyes. Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking grim and sad.

"I…I thought…you would…keep her safe…" Snape groaned.

"They all put their faith in the wrong person," Dumbledore said sadly.

Snape's breathing was shallow and uneven.

There was a long, forlorn silence.

"The children live."

Snape flinched, still grieving.

"Isabella is the spitting image of her mother, although much softer features and lighter hair." Did he have to bring that up? "Harry has Lily's eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember—"

"Don't!" Snape bellowed. I glanced at Harry as Snape spoke, "Gone…dead…" he groaned.

"Is this remorse, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked as if he wished he were dead. The old headmaster noticed and said, "If you truly cared for Lily, your way forward is clear." Snape looked at Dumbledore as he spoke. "You know she and James died trying to protect the children. Help me continue their goals. Help me protect them."

"They do not need it. The Dark Lord is gone."

"No," Dumbledore disagreed. "The Dark Lord will return, and when he does, it will be a matter of time before he goes after young Harry and Isabella."

After a long silence, Snape finally said, "Very well. But never—never tell, Dumbledore! This is between you and me! I could not bear it if someone finds out—especially the boy and girl! I want your word!"

"My word," Dumbledore chuckled, "that I will not reveal the best of you?" He sighed, looking to Snape's anguished face. "If you insist."

The scene changed once more.

They were in Dumbledore's office, still. It looked more recent. Maybe this year.

"…The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. It is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents," Snape was saying.

Dumbledore nodded. "That, I think, is Voldemort's plan." He paused then said, "Try to offer Draco help. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as himself. Offer him guidance, but try to keep him from hurting anyone else. I do not want anyone else injured…or killed. I think Miss Abbott and Minerva should be the last hurt, even though it pains me that they were, especially Min…" He sighed sadly.

"What is it that you tell Potter and Swan during your monthly lessons?" Snape suddenly asked.

"Simply information they need to defeat the Dark Lord. I prefer to get it out of the way, should Draco be successful." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Yet you confide in two children who are incapable of Occlemency, whose magic is mediocre, and who both have direct connections to the Dark Lord's mind!" Snape said, angry.

"Voldemort fears the connections. Not too terribly long ago he had a small taste of what it is like to truly share their minds. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess either of them again. Of that, I am sure." That's good to know, at least. "And you know that Isabella is fully trained as an Occlemense and Legimens and how much raw power she possesses. Harry is quite a talented wizard as well."

Dumbledore sighed, then said, "Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…"

The scene shifted again.

We were still in Dumbledore's office. It was black outside. The two were still in the office, talking.

"Haven't you ever wondered the curious similarities between Isabella Lestrange, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Yes, of course I did….orphans (she may as well be), raised by Muggles, didn't know about magic, Parselmouths, exceptional magical talent…a very odd connection to the Dark Lord's mind…and then the scars…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes…I see you've noticed their scars are peculiarly similar and that, on occasion, at the same times, they act as if the scars pain them…very good, Severus. Although I am a little surprised no one else has noticed."

Dumbledore sighed a bit, as if disappointed, but said, "Now, eventually, Harry and Bella must not know until the last possible moment—until it is absolutely necessary, otherwise how could they have the strength to go on and do what must be done."

"What is it they are to do?" Snape asked, confused.

I glanced at Harry who looked equally uneasy.

"There will come a time after my approaching death that Voldemort will fear for the life of his snake, Nagini, when he stops sending her out to do his bidding, keeping her protected. That it the right time, I believe, to tell the two."

"Tell them what?" Snape asked.

"The truth.

"Tell them the truth about their early days. That, after Bella was rescued from her parents by the Order, she was taken in by none other than the Potters, as you know. When dear Lily Potter cast her own life as a shield to protect Harry from the Killing curse, she was also protecting Bella."

"Why did no one know?" Snape inquired.

"For the same reason no one knew, save Peter Pettigrew, where the Potters lived. For protection.

"When Voldemort saw his two key targets, side by side…what is more irresistible than killing two birds with one stone for Voldemort, pardon the pun. When the Killing Curse rebounded off of both Harry and Bella to Voldemort, two fragments of his soul were blasted apart from the whole, and latched themselves onto the last living souls left in the collapsed house. And while those two parts of Voldemort, unmissed by the Dark Lord, remain attached to and protected by Harry and Bella, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

"So…they both must die?" Snape asked, surprisingly calm.

"And Voldemort must do it himself, Severus. That is essential."

There was a long silence.

I thought, for these years, we were doing it for her, for Lily."

Dumbledore's eyes were shut, his face seemed calm…but he looked…ashamed as he replied, "We protected them because it has been essential to teach them, to raise them, to let them try their strength. Meanwhile, the connection they share with Voldemort has grown stronger—a parasitic growth. I think even they have suspected it themselves at times. If we know them, they will most likely have arranged matters so that when they set out to meet their deaths, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort. After all, the other Horcruxes have been destroyed, save them and Nagini."

**(A/N: The Horcruxes were: diary(destroyed in 2nd year by Bella), the locket(destroyed before the battle), the ring(destroyed earlier in the year), the cup(destroyed after the Chamber incidents), Nagini, as well as Bella and Harry. I'm not including the diadem, b/c there should be seven total.)**

Snape looked aghast. "You have allowed them to grow, only to be killed! Like pigs for slaughter! You have used me!"

Dumbledore looked out the window sadly. "Do not be shocked Severus. How many have you watched die lately—yes, I know. Only those you could not save. Do not interrupt, please—but…we all must do what we must. And, forgive me, this is touching, but…have you come to care for them, after all?"

"For them—for_him_?"

You didn't have to be a scientist or genius to figure out that Snape hated Harry…and me. He hates Harry because Harry looks so much like Snape's former archenemy. I, on the other hand, look just like my mother, and that reminds him of his darker days as a true Death Eater.

Snape rose and shouted, "For him? _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver doe burst from his wand, galloping out the window before dissipating into the night air. When Dumbledore looked back to Snape, his eyes were filled with tears.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

Harry and I rose out of the Pensieve and landed on the carpeted floor in the very same office.

Snape and Dumbledore might have just left, had we not known better.

**A/N: Okay, I know I practically copied it almost word for word, but, I'm sorry. Half of this doesn't belong to me at all.**

**PLEASE NOTE!!!!!!!:**

**I have changed Chapter 13. Read what is in BOLD. Basically, the diadem was never a Horcrux. The cup was. Basically, I just changed it so Dumbledore says, when they were talking about the Horcruxes:  
**

_"...**Next was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. You gave that to me yourself, Bella."**_

_"**I did?" I asked. Then I realized it. "Oh! From Gringott's when I first came! It had been hidden in my parents' vault!"**_

_"**Correct," Dumbledore said. "After examining it, I discovered it, too, was a Horcrux. I destroyed it with Gryffindor's Sword..."**_


	27. The Forest Again

**Chapter 27**

Finally, the truth.

The truth and reality revealed.

Dumbledore had lied. He'd said that Nagini was the only Horcrux left.

The irony! The fact that we—the supposed '_Chosen Ones_' were actually doomed to die at Voldemort' hands. The irony was almost painful. All these years, we'd been learning to live and survive, but now we had to end the war by laying down our lives.

Despite the betrayal I felt, no tears came to my eyes for once.

Finally, the rose colored glasses had been removed from my eyes, and I could see the truth now:

Voldemort had to kill Harry and me in order to be killed.

We were not the '_Chosen Ones_' the prophecy made us out to be, but instead merely pawns in the game. To me, now, the ends could not justify the means, though I knew it was inevitable.

I sat up, looking around the office—the very room where I'd once thought we were learning the secrets to victory when in fact, they were the secrets to death.

I understood now that I wasn't to survive this war, this battle, this day. My—and Harry's—job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, disposing of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when, at last, we flung ourselves across Voldemort's path, and did not raise wands to defend ourselves, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished:

Neither could live, neither could survive.

"Neither could live, neither could survive," I murmured. "The truth at last."

Harry nodded, a grim, betrayed, but resolute look upon his face. "Looks like Trelawney was wrong after all."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Isn't she always?" I paused, then added, "Except…do you remember our first Divination lesson? What was it she saw in our cups? A deadly enemy…that's Voldemort…"

"An attack…that's now." He added.

I nodded. "…Danger in our paths…that's our entire lives. And then…the Grim."

"Death." He said quietly.

"I guess she was right about the cup. It wasn't a 'happy cup'." I snorted humorlessly.

We fell silent for a moment.

Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there was always a bigger plan. We'd just never seen it. We'd never questioned the assumption that Dumbledore wanted us _alive_. But our life spans were determined by how long it took us to destroy the Horcruxes. Dumbledore passed the task onto us.

How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the two who had already been marked for slaughter, whose deaths would not be a calamity, but instead another blow again Voldemort!

Dumbledore had known we would not duck out, but continue to do our task obediently and bravely, in the true Gryffindor fashion. The manipulation hurt me deeply.

The images of all the dead in the Great Hall flashed every time I blinked. I forced myself not to think about them. I'd be joining them soon, as well as Harry...

But Dumbledore had overestimated us. We hadn't killed the snake. A lone Horcrux tied Voldemort to life, even after we'd been killed. True, it would be an easier job for another, but we had still failed.

"At least the Cullens, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny know to kill Nagini." Harry said.

I nodded. "We—we need to get to the Forbidden Forest before the hour is up."

Harry nodded as he and I stood. "We can't say goodbye to them. They'll try to stop us." I said.

"You're right. No time for goodbyes or explanations." He said, glancing at his watch that he'd gotten for his seventeenth birthday from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Half an hour was wasted. We need to hurry."

"Invisibility Cloak?" I asked him. He patted the front of his robes where it has hidden. "We'd better use Disillusionment Charms, though. Can't risk being seen."

I nodded and quickly cast them. We held hands so we wouldn't be separated.

The halls were empty. Not a person, portrait, or ghost was there. Only the dead not yet collected. With each dead face of ally, I silently prayed to whatever deity that they had not suffered.

As we rounded a corner, Rosalie nearly ran into me. I moved just in time. She walked on and crouched beside a body. As I thought of something, I pulled Harry over to a corner and whispered, "Wait a moment."

I undid the Disillusionment Charm and walked up to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose." I said.

She looked to me and said, "Oh, hey. I didn't notice you…Where are you going? You're not…."

For once, I lied smoothly. "Part of the plan. I gotta do something." Perhaps it was the inevitability of my fate, or the painful irony, or betrayal, or inescapability, or just the pain. What ever it was, it weighed my heart heavy but gave me capable lying skills.

"You're not…You're not thinking of sacrificing yourself, are you?" she asked, aghast.

"No, 'course not. Like I said, I gotta do something…although I might be out of sight for a while." It was so easy, I marveled, to lie as I prepared to deliver myself into Death's waiting arms. So easy… "You know Voldemort's snake, right? Calls it Nagini?"

She nodded. "I've heard of it. Why?"

"It's gotta be killed. The others know but if they're—if they're…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "…busy…"

"Kill the snake?" she asked.

"Kill the snake." I repeated. "Please, Rose. Do it for me."

She nodded and said, "We're gonna keep fighting, Bella. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. They were too stubborn for their own good. "Thank you. Tell the others I love them, okay? See you later." _Please not_, I mentally hoped.

She smiled and hugged me tightly but walked off, going to retrieve more bodies.

When she was gone, I cast the Disillusionment Charm and used a locating spell to find Harry. He had moved down the corridor a bit. I found him.

Surprisingly, he wasn't alone. He was watching Ginny comfort a small girl kindly.

I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him forward. Although I couldn't see him, I knew him well enough to know he looked pained.

He and Ginny belonged together. If there was a way for Harry to survive, I know that they'd be married one day, just like Ron and Hermione. And Edward and I.

Edward. His name brought the feelings of pain, guilt, and sadness upfront.

We saw no one else in the castle.

When we finally were out of the castle, I could see the massive amount of activity in the Great Hall. Either someone was dying…or they'd discovered that we were gone.

"Hurry," I heard Harry whisper.

We ran into the Forbidden Forest. Hordes of Dementors were patrolling the edge of the trees, but I neither could feel the cold nor had the strength to produce my Patronus.

Before the view was swallowed by the trees, I caught one last glance of my home.

"All the people in there…" I said quietly, "they have years…so much time to waste. If only they knew how lucky they were…They have so much time, while we are here walking to our deaths, clinging to our last few minutes…Life isn't fair."

"No, it isn't. But by ending our lives, we will die ensuring that they can live their lives in a better world in which they can live happier, better lives." He said. Again, he was sounding like Dumbledore's mini-me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just hope they don't do anything stupid."

"They shouldn't."

"I hope…I'm glad that I don't have to do this alone," I admitted.

"Me too. I'm glad I'm with you, sis." He said, probably smiling.

"Same here, brother."

We walked in silence until something scuttled loudly by us. We froze. Two voices were speaking.

"Someone's here." A rough voice said. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak…and I've heard the girl can do Disillusionment Charms. Do you think it's them?"

Two wands erupted in light. Yaxley and Dolohov were two yards away, looking directly at us. I clutched Harry's hand, afraid.

Yaxley had spoken.

Dolohov scoffed. "You think a fifteen year old girl"—_Eighteen, _I thought irritably as I ground my teeth— "can do magic that none of us except the boss and the girl's parents? Ha. Right. They can't both fit under the Invisibility Cloak."

Yaxley checked his watch. "Time's nearly up. They've had their hour. They ain't coming."

"And he was sure he'd come! He won't be happy."

"Neither will Bellatrix." Yaxley muttered darkly. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would be delighted when I died.

"Better go back," Dolohov said. "Find out what the plan is now."

They turned and went deeper into the forest. We both followed silently. It only took a few minutes until we saw a light ahead, and the two Death Eaters entered a clearing that I recognized to be the former home of the Acromantula.

A fire burned in the middle, casting a flickering light on the silent, villainous people. Some wore masks and hoods, but most did not. They sat in a semicircle. Harry and I were in front of the open side.

Two giants were on the outskirts. Fenrir Greyback was rubbing a spot on his head—the spot he'd hit when Remus got him off me, I realized with a hint of satisfaction—while chewing his yellowed finger nails. Thorfinn Rowle was dabbing a bleeding lip. Lucius Malfoy looked defeated and terrified, hardly the same person as the man who'd attacked my friends and I in the Department of Mysteries years ago. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, sat worriedly beside him, her eyes sunken and full of apprehension. I guessed she was concerned for Draco Malfoy, as he was not here.

My mother's face was still bloody and a bit bruised from our duel, but otherwise unharmed as she sat just to the right of Voldemort. She looked unhappy and restless—probably because I was there, in her eyes.

All eyes were on Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, his hands folded upon his wand, which I knew contained a core of Fawkes's feather—and was a brother of my and Harry's wands—, in front of him. He might have been praying or counting silently in his mind. Behind him, Nagini floated mid-air in a protective magical cage.

Then I noticed the person on Voldemort's left. Severus Snape. I had no hate for him now, only a sense of gratitude and respect.

When Yaxley and Dolohov rejoined the semicircle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of them, my Lord." Dolohov reported quietly.

Voldemort's expression didn't change, but his eyes burned in the firelight.

"I thought they would come," he said. "I expected them to come."

No one spoke.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, slowly ticking away my remaining moments on this earth. I cherished every last beat.

"It seems I was mistaken," he said.

Harry squeezed my hand and I took it as a signal to drop the Disillusionment Charms. I complied and let his hand slip from mine and said as loud as I could, "You weren't."

Thankfully, my voice was loud and confident. No fear was there, only acceptance, because I knew what I had to do. I wasn't afraid to die. I was reluctant to, thinking of my friends and family and Edward. But I had accepted my fate. I had long ago. I knew what would happen now. My life had reached its final chapter. I was die beside my best friend--die as I had been fated to since he and I had been deemed the 'chosen ones'.

Internally, I snorted. We were not the heroes--the _chosen_ ones--that everyone believed us to be. We were just pawns in the game...in the plan that Dumbledore, the chessmaster, had laid out--the plan I had been too thick to see or predict. Hell. I doubt even Alice saw this one coming. Trelawney may have...somehow, her predictions were eerily accurate sometimes. She had been predicting Harry's and my deaths for years now; and it was finally coming true...

The Death Eaters stood simultaneously. As they did there were many cries, gasps, and even mocking mother had leapt to her feet, grinning malevolently; her dark eyes on me, shining eagerly; her breast heaving.

Simultaneously, Harry and I stepped closer.

We had no regrets, save that we didn't kill Nagini and that we'd be causing pain to our friends and family…and that I regretted not being able to give my mother a taste of her own medicine...but surely, she would not evade justice for long.

"HARRY! BELLA! NO!" a voice bellowed. I looked and saw Hagrid tied up to a thick tree nearby. He struggled against the ropes, shaking the branches as he did. I felt a pang in my heart that one of Harry's and my friends had to witness our fateful deaths.

"WHAT'RE YEH—" he yelled.

"QUIET!" Rowle shouted, and silenced Hagrid with a flick of his wand.

The only things that moved were Nagini in her glittering cage and the fire.

I could feel my wand in my robes against my chest, but I did not attempt to draw it. Nor did Harry go for his.

Voldemort stared at Harry and me, his scarlet eyes flicking back and forth between us. He cocked his head staring at us, considering the two students before him; a mirthless, amused smirk curled his lipless mouth, as if amused by the ease to supposeably fool us. I scoffed in my mind, but remained woefully silent, internally thinking my goodbyes to everyone, even if they could not hear them.

"Harry Potter and Isabella Lestrange…" he hissed softly. "The Boy and Girl Who Lived…"

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting—Everyone was waiting. Hagrid was still struggling against his binding uselessly. Bellatrix was staring at me, resentment and victory in her gaze. Severus Snape stared at us with an expression of shock, horror, and guilt, behind the others, so they did not see. He flinched upon meeting my steady gaze. I nodded minutely to him, trying to silently tell him: _We know now. I forgive you. _For once, I saw past his facade and saw the fear and horror on his face.

No one, save Harry and I, noticed, but I was trembling softly--not in fear, but in grief for the heavy losses sustained earlier. Knowing that, had Harry and I come earlier, they would be alive still. It was sadness for many things, many people. For the many in the Hall who had died for a useless cause. For their families and friends. For _my_ friends and family--who would never know the truth. For the many victims of Voldemort who had died trying to protect Harry and I--they had died for nothing because now, we had to die.

Our--Harry's and my--fates were sealed.

Despite the terrorand grief, I thought of Edward. My Edward. Who looked past the plainness and 'fame' and saw me. Who thought I was extraordinary, when really, I was simply thrust into extraordinary circumstances. Of my time in Forks with the Cullens. Away from all of this. Facing James was nothing compared to this. I would face a hundred of them instead of this...this soulless _monster_--in the truest sense of the word. He was barely human. Forget that. He was far, far less than human.

I thought of our first kiss in our meadow. Of the soothing lullaby he'd written just for me. Of the Cullens, my family. Of Alice, my hyperactive sister. Of Jasper, my cool and collected brother. Of Emmett, my boisterous, protective, fun-loving brother. Of Rosalie, my calm, cautious, protective, loyal older sister. Of Carlisle, my compassionate, caring, forgiving father. Of Esme, my _real_, loving, kindhearted mother.

Of Edward. My perfect love.

I thought of the way his lips felt on mine—

Voldemort raised his wand. His head was still tilted to the side, like a curious child. I stared back to the soulless, cruel scarlet eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as **I** was forcing myself not to **c**ry, mostly to my **r**eal family and fr**i**ends who would nev**e**r know the truth. "Goo**d**bye." I **w**hispered a bit louder, to **H**arry, my brother **i**n all ways except b**l**ood.

He h**e**ard and **w**hispe**r**ed back, "Goodbye." **I**t was so sof**t**, **i**t may have been the wi**n**d.

I thou**g**ht back to the last **t**ime Edward had **h**eld me in h**i**s arms, kis**s**ing me lovingly—

**I** saw the mou**t**h move slowly, savor**i**ng the moment. A fla**s**h of brilliant green light.

A bo**n**e-shat**t**ering force hi**t** me in t**h**e ch**e**st, forcing the air from my lungs.

I f**e**lt my body fall to the grou**n**d in a crumple**d** heap on my back.

My last thought was of m**y** Edward before the darkness engulfed me, sending m**e** in**t**o darkness.

I knew no more**...**

**A/N: It had to be done. There is another chapter. I wouldn't leave you hanging like this. There is more. There is an epilogue. **

**Poor Harry. Poor Bella. Poor everyone.**

**Review. For poor Harry's and Bella's sakes.**


	28. King's Cross

**Chapter 28:**

**King's Cross  
**

I woke to a blinding white light. My first thought was that I was dead...which I was, apparently.

I was lying on my back, my limbs sprawled around me. As the memories came flooding back, I gasped and shot up. I was still in my school robes, although they weren't torn, ripped, and bloody.

I sat up. Harry was beside me, sprawled on the ground, still unconscious.

Oddly, I wasn't sore. I felt perfectly normal, instead of like I had just fought in a war. All the scrapes, scratches, burns, cuts, and other injuries were gone. My skin was unblemished—all wounds and scars healed and vanished.

I looked up, surveying my surroundings.

The floor was plain and white, neither warm nor cool simply…there. The surroundings were a bright mist—not covered or shrouded by a mist, but rather the vapors hadn't solidified or formed anything yet.

I shook Harry awake. He groaned sat up, confused.

"Where are we?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Last thing I remember is Voldemort…he…he…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "…and then we hit the ground…and then we woke up here."

"What's that?" he asked.

I looked and noticed something. Something was moving and crying out.

I stood and went closer. Then I recoiled.

It was in the form of a small, nude, flayed-looking child lay where they'd been left, unwanted, under a bench.

"Oh my…" I breathed, shocked.

"You cannot help it," a woman's voice said.

I spun to see the speaker.

Two people were walking out of the mist.

The speaker was a pretty woman with long, bright red hair. She brushed it aside out of her bright green eyes, just like Harry's. The man had unruly black hair and slightly lopsided glasses, which reminded me of Mr. Weasley's, and was looking at us with hazel eyes that had a mischievous twinkle in them.

Even though it had been about seventeen years since I had seen them, I recognized them immediately.

Harry stared at the couple in awe. "Mum? Dad?"

They embraced him. I gaped a bit.

"We're so proud of you," his mother said. She looked to me and embraced me too. "Both of you."

"I'm…so…confused," Harry told them.

"We know," James Potter said, smiling mischievously to me.

"But…you're all dead," Harry said, looking as confused as I felt.

"Yes," Lily Potter replied calmly. "We are."

"So then…are we?" I asked.

James cracked a smile. "That's the question, isn't it?"

"We think most likely not," Lily said, calmly, smiling

"Not?" Harry and I repeated simultaneously.

"But we should be dead!" I exclaimed, my hand automatically going to the scar on my neck. Shockingly, I couldn't feel it—like it had been erased. "We didn't defend ourselves! Voldemort used the Killing Curse! We should be!"

They nodded.

"The parts of his soul," Harry suddenly asked, "are they gone?"

"Destroyed. Well done." Lily smiled widely, proudly.

"So how are we…alive?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"You two already know." James said. "Think back to what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed."

The answer bubbled from my lips, effortlessly, before I knew it. "He took our blood!"

"Exactly," James said, nodding. "He took blood from you two in your fourth year and rebuilt his body with it."

"And with it," Lily said, "the protection I gave to you two by sacrificing myself for you two when you were infants."

"Therefore tethering you two to life while he lives!" James finished, smirking, amused.

"We live while…he lives?" Harry asked. "I thought it was the other way around."

"Or is it the same thing?" I guess vaguely.

Lily nodded to me. "Precisely. You two are the sixth and seventh Horcruxes which he never meant to create. His soul was so fragile and unstable that it broke apart upon the attempted killing of infants. What escaped from the house was less than he even knew. He left more than his body behind, but also two parts of his soul. The severed parts attached themselves to the only living things left in the house—you two!"

"Voldemort understands virtually _nothing_." Harry's father explained. "Naught of love and loyalty, of innocence…He understands nothing. They all have a power all their own, a power beyond any magic. He has never grasped that."

Harry's mother continued, "So he took in a small part of that enchantment, believing it would strengthen him. His body keeps that sacrifice alive, and while survives, so do you two and Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"So, did Dumbledore know all along?" Harry asked.

"Speaking of whom," I said, "Where is he? I'd have thought he would be here, explaining it all…"

They exchanged glances. Suddenly, I realized something.

I gasped. "He's not…. The potion!" It all clicked. "Of course!"

We all sat in silence for a minute.

I glanced around at my surroundings. Somehow, they reminded me of King's Cross…but cleaner and more empty.

I abruptly looked to Lily Potter. "Thank you."

"For what, dear?" she asked.

"For protecting me, too."

She smiled. "You are family, Bella. We rescued you from your parents because we knew you would've been killed. Life with parents like that…no one deserves it. We offered you a home because we couldn't stand for you to live like that."

Harry suddenly asked, "We have to go back, don't we?"

James shook his head. "There is a choice. There is always a choice."

I stood. "I'm going. I have to."

Harry stood, too. "We both do."

Lily said, "You be careful down there, okay, Harry, Bella?"

"Will do, even though it isn't necessary. Voldemort being alive is like a Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card." I said, grinning cheekily. In a warped moment, I could picture him repeatedly attempt to kill us, only to have us live. Oh the temper tantrum he'd have...

We all chuckled.

I heard James tell Harry say, "Fly that flying car again for me, son."

I laughed a bit along with Harry.

He muttered, "Why didn't we think of that?"

He turned to Harry and me. "Tell Moony we didn't expect him to get married. Ever. And that I _told_ him that Sirius' little cousin fancied him."

Harry nodded, hardly suppressing chuckles.

I was smiling as I hugged the three of them. "I'll see you guys eventually."

She smiled mischievously. "Maybe, maybe not."

I laughed.

James winked. "We'll be keeping an eye on all of you."

"I'll miss you both. A lot."

I stared at the couple. The mist was beginning to cover everything.

"Wait, is this real? Or is it all in our heads?" I heard Harry ask.

His mother laughed and replied, "Of course it's happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

Then, they were gone.

Back to the land of the living....

And we wouldn't be leaving it again without a fight.

**A/N:**

**MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!**

**I tricked you all!!!!!!!!!!! **

**You all thought they were dead. Lol. April Fools. Kudos to those who realized I wouldn't kill them. **

**And, technically, I didn't lie. I said there would be an epilogue, but not necessarily that this chapter would be it. Also, if any of you noticed or remember, I recall writing an AN that stated that I'd finished writing the story and there were THIRTY FIVE chapters. *grins cheekily*  
**

**So, this story is officially FAR, FAR from over.**

**Review!**

**PS-- Don't you all think Lily and James rock? I do. They are so cool! It sucks that they had to die... *grumbles* Stupid Voldie Shorts....  
**


	29. The Flaw in the Plan

**Chapter 29**

I was lying on the grassy earth again.

I expected to hear cheers of triumph and victory, but instead, I only heard soft, worried murmurings. I dared not open my eyes for fear of being exposed of being alive. I used my other senses to discover what was going on.

I was on my back, my limbs sprawled, again. My right arm was extended partway, my left lying limply over my stomach. My head was turned to the right a tiny bit. My mouth was open just a bit. I could feel my wand still stuffed in my robes on my chest. I could feel Harry's foot near mine.

Every inch of my chest, torso, and head was severely sore—I guessed that was where the Killing Curse hit me.

I could hear one voice clearer than the others.

"My Lord…_my Lord_…" It was my mother, speaking as if to a lover. Wow. And she was married, too. That's adultery…Ew. Bad mental images. Ew, ew, ew. NASTY!

Here's a tip: never hear your mother talk like that to your worst enemy…or anyone at all. Ever.

"That will do." Voldemort said, suddenly.

I heard more footsteps: people were backing away from one spot.

Desperate to know what had happened, I cracked my eyelids open a bit and looked through my eyelashes.

Voldemort was getting to his feet.

Had he fallen unconscious, too?

Several Death Eaters were scurrying away from him, back to their places in line. Bellatrix remained, alone, at his side, kneeling

Harry discretely nudged my foot gently, as if checking I was alive. It was hardly a twitch. No one noticed or saw it. I returned it.

Something happened when he hit us with the Killing Curse. Had Voldemort, too, collapsed? It appeared so. Odd.

"My Lord, let me—" My mother began.

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort said coldly. He paused then said. "The boy and girl…are they dead?"

Silence fell. No one dared move. I could feel their stares boring holes into me. I was terrified to breath, afraid that a finger or eyelid would twitch.

"You," Voldemort said. "Examine them. Tell me whether they are dead."

I didn't dare peek to see who'd been chosen to check.

My heart continued to beat traitorously in my chest. But, as scared as I was, I got a small comfort: the fact that Voldemort sent someone else to examine us told me that he was wary to approach us. He was afraid of death. Him, of all people. _Wow…_irony.

Hands, gentler than I expected, touched my face, pulled back an eyelid, and put a hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat. I could hear the woman's quick breathing, her long hair tickling my face. I knew she could feel the fast, frightened, irregular pulse on my neck.

"_Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?_"

I could hardly hear my aunt, Narcissa Malfoy's whisper.

Carefully, quietly as possible, I breathed, "_Yes. He is safe…_"

Her hand feeling the pulse on my neck squeezed my neck tightly for a moment, her manicured nails piercing the skin. But then she examined Harry quicker. She didn't bother ask him what she knew the answer to.

"They are dead!" she called out, falsified victory in her tone.

Now, the shouts, cheers, and yells erupted. Many stomped their feet.

I cracked my eyes open. A great many were shooting red and silver sparks into the air triumphantly. My mother came over, I closed my eyes first of all, and felt her kick me in the side. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, blood traitor wretch? I've waited for that for years. Finally."

The kick jostled my ribs, right where I'd been hit with the Killing Curse. I, thankfully, remained still.

I suddenly understood why her sister, my aunt—Narcissa Malfoy—had betrayed them all. She no longer cared whether Voldemort was victorious or not. She knew the only way she'd be able to return to the school to find her son, my cousin, was for them to think Harry and I were dead.

I was so happy I could have kissed someone! Well…anyone other than my parents. Or Voldemort. Or any of the Death Eaters.

I saw Snape behind everyone, paler than normal, looking horrified. Quickly, he donned the calm, indifferent mask he always wore.

"You see?" I saw Voldemort yelled over the din. "Harry James Potter and Isabella Marie Lestrange are dead at my hands, and no man alive can threaten me now!—" Wanna bet? I thought, smirking internally. "—Watch! _Crucio!_"

His wand was pointed at me, I saw.

I braced myself for the pain, but it did not come. I was lifted into the air, and it was all I could do to remain limp. I was thrown thrice into the air; I could feel my wand slip a little, but it remained generally in place. When I hit the ground the last time, jeers rang out again, mingled with laughter.

"Now, we go to the castle and show them what has become of their great heroes. Who shall drag the bodies? No—wait—" Voldemort said, humor in his tone. "—You carry them. They will be nice and visible in your arms, will they not? Pick up your friends, Hagrid. And his glasses—put on his glasses—he must be recognizable—"

I saw them free Hagrid from his bindings and someone slam Harry's glasses on his face roughly, laughing, before Hagrid picked up Harry. Then, he lifted me up gently. He held me in his left arm, Harry in his right. His body trembled with the force of his sobs. Large tears fell on me and Harry.

As much as I wanted to comfort him, I couldn't risk revealing myself not yet. Not yet. Too soon.

"Move." Voldemort ordered.

Hesitantly, Hagrid walked forward, through the woods. Branches snatched at my hair and robes along the way. I cracked my eyes, again.

While all the Death Eaters were crowing, jubilant, all around us while Hagrid was sobbing, no one bothered to check whether a pulse beat in the exposed necks of Harry or I. None of them would dream Narcissa Malfoy would betray them. At all.

I could tell, by the light coming from through my now closed eyes, that the trees were thinning—

But the thought was interrupted by Hagrid.

"BANE!" he bellowed. His unexpected shout caused me to jump. Thankfully, no one noticed.

I looked through narrowed eyes.

"Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn't fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter and Bella Swan're d-dead…?"

Hagrid didn't continue, as he was sobbing again.

As the victory procession moved forward, I saw many centaurs lined up, just out of the way, watching. Most looked fearful upon seeing Harry and I lying '_dead_'. I recognized several. Bane, who Hagrid had bellowed at, and Magorian looked as if thinking, _Oh no. This isn't good. Not because the two humans got killed, but because You-Know-Who is winning. After all, we don't care about two dead humans._ Ronan, who had spoken up against killing Hermione, Harry, and I once, looked saddened when he saw us as we passed.

A bit later, we reached the clearing around the school.

"Stop."

Hagrid was forced to obey Voldemort's command. He lurched to a stop.

I felt and saw Dementors float by, but their chilling feelings did not affect me. The fact of my and Harry's survival was like a talisman in my heart, keeping the Dementors' chilling aura from affecting me, like my sleek, translucent feline Patronus was invisible, keeping me safe.

I froze as Voldemort walked by and he spoke with a magnified voice for all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to hear.

"Harry Potter and Isabella Swan are dead. They were killed as they ran away, trying to save themselves while you lay down your lives for them. We bring you their bodies as proof that your so-called '_heroes_' are gone.

"The battle is won.—" _Riiiiiiiight_, I thought, wanting to smirk tauntingly, although I remained limp. "—You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy and Girl Who Lived are finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared." _I'm so sure,_ I thought as he continued to speak, "Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.

"Come."

Voldemort walked so close by, I didn't dare open my eyes a fraction.

Before I closed my eyes, however, I _did_ see that Nagini was free of her magical cage and was upon Voldemort's shoulders. I had no chance of possibly getting my wand out and killing Nagini.

Hagrid was still sobbing.

We were moving forward again, towards the castle.

"Stop."

The Death Eaters complied, spreading out in a long line facing the open front doors of the school. I risked a peak.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a figure peak out of the front doors.

"NO!"

I hardly kept myself from flinching at my mentor's pain. The scream was more terrible because I never expected or thought that Minerva McGonagall could ever produce. The pain in her voice was tangible, and it added to the pain in my heart for hurting my friends and family. I braced myself. This would be the worst part, for my heart, at least: letting them discover that Harry and I had sacrificed ourselves, and letting them presume us dead.

Mother dearest was laughing maniacally at McGonagall's pain nearby.

Voldemort was off to the side in front of me stroking Nagini on her narrow head.

More people came to the doorway.

"No!"

"_No_!"

"_Harry! Bella! No!_"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's screams of horror stabbed at my heart.

Then I heard the Cullens' screams. I forced myself not to listen, knowing they would only hurt worse.

I peaked again and saw every survivor flood out of the Great Hall, forming a line of their own.

Each scream of horror and pain pierced my chest more and more. I wanted nothing more than to call back and comfort them, but I forced myself to stay slack.

The survivors were all yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, and I felt a swell of pride in me for their bravery and loyalty.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, followed by a bang, which extinguished their yells instantly. "It is over! Set them down, Hagrid, at my feet, where they belong!"

I felt myself lowered onto the grass, gently. Harry was set down at my side.

"You see!" he said, his voice amplified. "Your so-called '_heroes_' are dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? They were nothing, ever, but two children who relied upon others to sacrifice themselves for them!"

"They beat you!" Ron yelled, breaking the spell. The Hogwartians were yelling and shouting again, but their voices were extinguished once again with a bang.

"They were killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort lied, relish in is voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save themselves—"

But he broke off. I heard a scuffle, a shout, then a bang, accompanied by a flash of light. Someone grunted in pain…but…it sounded…off. False.

I looked infinitesimally through my lashes.

Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort. I saw them hit the ground, Disarmed, Voldemort tossing the challenger's wand aside and laughing.

"And who is this?" he asked softly. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"Rosalie Hale," My mother cackled. "One of the American exchange students, you remember?"

Shit.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	30. Antidote

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: Okay, lots of you have been asking why the Cullens couldn't tell that Harry and Bella were really alive. So, well...Prepare for very long explanation.**

**Okay, we all know how Edward is SUUUUUPER protective of Bella. She was using Occlemency, like normal, to keep Voldie dearest from discovering she was alive. So that meant Edward couldn't read her mind either. The Cullens were too far away to hear their heartbeat. Edward was heartbroken. All the Cullens were. Rosalie, on the other hand, was so furious at Voldie for killing the sister she never really got to know very well. That's why she charged at Voldie...**

**Edward was all "**_**NOOOOOO!!!**__**SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!**_**" So he wasn't really paying much attention to the mind-reading ability. Because all the Hogwartians' minds would have been filled with grief and sadness and pain and loss. Generally, Edward would avoid those thoughts, so he kinda tuned out the many voices, just like Jasper would avoid those feelings.**

**I know vamps have awesome eyesight, but even that is limited. Yes, I know it is impossible for people--except vamps, of course--to remain perfectly still, hard as we try. AND!!! The DEs & Voldie & Harry & Bella are, like, 50 yards off. That's kinda far.  
**

**Before you ask, Alice didn't see it happening because it was kind of a snap-decision. When Bella and Harry noticed the flurry of activity in the Great Hall, that was when she got a vision. (It was of Harry's and Bella's "dead bodies".) She gets visions of the future, not present or past. So she knew what they were doing--somewhat--but not exactly where they were. She only saw Voldie leading the Death Eaters through the woods, Hagrid forlornly being forced to follow, Harry and Bella _dead_(or so she thought). She told everyone and they were all scouring the castle for Harry and Bella...but the 2 were already in the forest, too late to stop.**

**On with the show...  
**

I froze. Rosalie? Oh, no. No wonder the grunt of pain sounded fake. She was playing along. Shit. This would either end very good, or very, _very_ badly.

"Ah, yes. I remember," he said, looking at the blond, grievous and furious young woman who was standing, unarmed and unprotected, in no-man's land between the Death Eaters and the Hogwartians. No one—not even the flipping vampires—had noticed that the two 'corpses' were moving and breathing and blinking. Wow.

**But then again, they were many yards away…too far for my heartbeat to be heard. (A/N: *cough*readers*cought*)  
**

I felt the swell of pride in my chest grow. I had been least close to Rosalie out of all the Cullens, and here she was, risking the secret out of loyalty to _me_?

"You are a pureblood, are you not, girl?" Voldemort asked.

She glared at him icily. "So what if I am?" she replied boldly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You would make a very valuable Death Eater." I hid a smirk. _If only he knew_. "We need your kind, Rosalie Hale."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" she screamed, looking scarier than I'd ever seen before, like a real vampire. She shouted, "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!"

There was a deafening roar of support in reply.

"Very well." Voldemort murmured. "On your head be it."

He flicked his wand, and Rosalie froze, all pretenses aside. Shit. Shit. Shit. It's gonna end very, very badly.

One of the windows of the castle shattered and something came flying out. It was the Sorting Hat! He set it on Rosalie's head, speaking.

"There will be no more Sortings at Hogwarts. There will only be Slytherin. It will suffice for everyone, will it not, Rosalie Hale?"

She was snarling at him, her body still rigid.

There were movements in the crowd of Hogwartians. Death Eaters were forced to keep them at bay with their wands.

"Rosalie here will be demonstrating what will happen to those who do not cooperate and are foolish enough to oppose me." He flicked his wand, and the Sorting Hat burst into flames upon Rosalie' head. I could hardly keep from calling out.

I had to act! The fire would destroy her! I couldn't just—

But then several things happened at once.

People came swarming over the walls that separated Hogwarts and the neighboring town. Grawp came lumbering yelling for Hagrid. I heard hooves clashing on the ground and the twang of bowstrings and I knew what it meant: the centaurs had joined the fight against the Death Eaters.

Confusion distracted the ones nearby. Instantly, I snatched cast a Disillusionment Charm over Harry and I.

Meanwhile, Rosalie broke free from the Body-Bind Curse and the hat fell to the ground. She drew a gleaming silver and ruby blade from it and, with a single stroke, cut off the accursed serpent's head, which spun in the air and landed at _my_ feet. Voldemort roared in fury.

Rosalie grinned tauntingly and was gone, via vampire speed.

I ran among the battles, helping whenever I could, whoever I could, especially since I had the advantage of surprise.

Eventually, the battle was in the Great Hall, but neither side was gaining ground by much at the moment.

I used the distraction and quickly, taking advantage of the absence of the normal magical wards, Apparated into the Hospital Wing. I saw many outside the door, valiantly keeping the Death Eaters from entering the building that was filled with the injured. My heart went out to them.

I removed the Disillusionment Charm. Madam Pomfrey shrieked in surprise.

"You—you're a-alive!" she gasped, clutching her chest in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Don't tell anyone. Not now. Listen, I know this will sound weird, but I need a Wakening Draught, immediately."

She blinked but said, "_Accio Wakening Draught!_"

The potion soared into her hand. She handed it to me. I nodded and took off down the room.

I past the cot I'd been on, just hours ago.

I stopped at the cot next to it. Dumbledore's cot.

I had realized something while talking with my dead parents and friends.

As I'd expected, they had not had time to move the Headmaster's '_body_'. I uncorked the potion in my hands and poured it into the old Headmaster's mouth.

Sure enough, he sputtered, coughing.

He was alive after all.

Stupid Draught of Living Death.

And stupid Lord of Bad Anagrams for using it...

**A/N: How many guessed that? Very few. Lol. I hated how he died, so…bingo.**

**Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	31. The Witty Banter We All Love

**Chapter 31**

"Dumbledore!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my smile, despite the battle that waged outside the doors.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, confused.

"The potion you drank, it was the Draught of Living Death! I realized it too late!" I exclaimed. Briefly, I told about what had occurred since he'd been…drugged.

"Brilliant, Bella! Well, done!" he said, trying to stand clumsily. "I'm afraid I can't go anywhere yet, though. My strength is gone."

I nodded. "I have to go now. Thank you!"

I Apparated to the Great Hall, after casting another Disillusionment Charm.

Voldemort was in the center of the room, near where the Head Table used to be, dueling several. Mother dear wasn't far off, busy dueling as well.

I couldn't get close enough, but I fought my way to my enemy. Along the way, an invisible hand grabbed my hand. "Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah!" was my quiet reply.

Together, we fought towards Voldemort, striking down Death Eater after Death Eater.

I saw many of my friends take down Death Eaters. Yaxley slammed to the ground by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan; Dolohov fall with a girly scream--**(snickers)--** at Flitwick's hands; Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid; Edward and Alice taking down Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange**--I love them so much for that, don't you?)--**; Ron, Neville, and Jasper defeating Fenrir Greyback; Tonks and Lupin fighting a masked Death Eater; Aberforth Dumbledore Stunning Rookwood--**ha ha--**; Mr. Weasley and Percy Weasley flooring Avery; Rosalie and Emmett pummeling a cloaked figure--**Emmett was _really_ enjoying that--**; Carlisle and Esme fighting any Death Eater that threatened a student or Hogwartian…and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running, frantically looking for their son…desperation on their faces.**(Rolls eyes. Apparently loyalty isn't a concept to them.)  
**

Then I noticed Snape taking down the Carrows—two sibling Death Eaters. I smiled because he finally was showing his real loyalty. Finally!

All around me, Death Eaters were being defeated.

Finally, Harry and I could see Voldemort.

He was dueling McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn all at once, cold hatred on his face.

Fifty yards off, Bellatrix was fighting Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and I felt Harry freeze beside them as Ginny missed a Killing Curse by an inch—

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"--**Love that line. Snickers--** a woman screamed, nearly running Harry and me over. It was Mrs. Weasley. She pushed the three girls out of the way and began dueling the cruel, mad Death Eater. Bellatrix's face warped into a smile, but that quickly melted away into a snarl as she realized exactly how fierce Mrs. Weasley's wrath was when you threatened her family.

As they fought, all other Death Eaters had been defeated, leaving only Voldemort and his second-in command.

Every other Hogwartian was along the walls, watching the two duels. Harry and I were torn, unsure of which to help.

"I've heard that your family was close to Potter and my traitorous little whore of a daughter--**(So complementary, don't you think?)--**, like they were your own children. I wonder how your family will take your death then? And what will happen to your children once I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted.

"You—will—never—touch—my—family—again!" Mrs. Weasley snarled back. **(snickers...again)**

Bellatrix laughed, deranged; it was the same laugh as when she'd killed Sirius. **(*in a sing-song voice* _Psycho!_)**

Mrs. Weasley's Stunning Spell flew through the air, under Bellatrix's arm and hit her squarely in the chest. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, just before she toppled. Defeated. Unconscious. I smirked. _Finally!_

The surrounding Hogwartians roared, and I joined in, cheering madly.

I could have hugged Mrs. Weasley right then and there.

I spun as I realize what Voldemort would do. He roared, releasing a spell that sent his opponents flying backwards to the floor.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall flung open, and in came Dumbledore.

I was grinning wildly at the sudden dead silence in the room. Then, as cheers rang out, I laughed at the look on Voldemort's face.

Immediately, Dumbledore and Voldemort were locked in combat, spells flying everywhere, raw magic crackling through the air, like electricity.

"This isn't right," I said, watching the duel. "We should be the one dueling him, not Dumbledore!"

Harry replied, "How—how is he—"

"The potion he drank was the Draught of Living Death," I explained. "That's what I realized before we…woke up. Just before coming in here, I went to the Hospital Wing and gave him the antidote. I told him what happened. He said he needed to regain his strength before engaging in dueling."

"Good timing," Harry murmured.

Suddenly, Voldemort cast a spell that caused an explosion.

I screamed at what happened next.

Dumbledore was thrown back, landing right beside his wife, who hadn't gotten to her feet yet, as she had been staring in shock, afraid to believe her husband was alive after all.

"PROTEGO!" I shouted, casting a Shield Charm wandlessly.

My voice rang out in the silence. Voldemort stared in our general direction.

"Now," said Harry, and I took down the Disillusionment Charm.

"HARRY!"

"BELLA!"

"_They're alive!_"

Shouts of jubilation rang out as Harry and I went up to Voldemort, stopping ten feet from him. We began circling simultaneously.

"No one help us," Harry said, his voice ringing loud and clear.

"It's got to be like this. It has got to be us." I added.

"Potter and Lestrange don't mean that," Voldemort hissed, his scarlet eyes flicking back and forth between Harry and me. "That isn't how they work, is it? Who will you two be using as a shield today?"

"No one." Harry said. I continued for him loudly, so everyone could finally know the truth, "All your Horcruxes are gone."

"_Impossible!_" he rspat.

I felt a smile come to my face. "Is that what you think?" Quickly, I grabbed the ruined Horcruxes from my pocket and tossed them to the floor in between Harry, Voldemort, and I: the diary, the cup, the locket, and the ring. "You saw Rosalie kill Nagini, as well." Harry added.

"And you killed the last two yourself," I said.

He stared at us. "I never made seven Horcruxes, you fools!"

The grin came back.

"Of course you did," Harry said. "You just never did it properly."

He still never realized. Wow. For an evil genius, he sure is _dumb_.

Then, I said it loudly: "_Us._"

The surrounding crowds were silent, gaping at our duel, mainly Harry and me, though.

"You won't be killing anyone else, tonight, Riddle." Harry said. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? We were ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

"But you did not!" he exclaimed.

"—We meant to!" I replied. "And that's what did it! We've done what Harry's mother did for us. Look around you! None of the spells you are casting are binding! You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You never learn from your mistakes, _Riddle_."

"You dare—"

Harry interrupted, "Yes, we dare! We know things you don't know, _Tom_ Marvolo Riddle."

"We know so many things of which, you remain woefully inept and unaware." I said.

"I doubt that. Or is it love, again?" Voldemort jeered. "Dumbledore's answer to everything. Did _love_ prevent me from stamping out both the Potters like cockroaches? No. How did love help him when he was dying from the potion he drank to get the locket?"

I grinned at that. "Very clever, Tom. Using the Draught of Living Death, simply with a few spells cast upon it, you know. Very clever, indeed. The person would fall unconscious before they could leave. Clever. But not clever enough.

"It made us think Dumbledore was dead…but it wasn't good enough. I figured it out, Tom. I got the antidote, and I think everyone can agree that he is alive."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you, _Lestrange_." He sneered. **(Huh, did Snape learn that from him? Or did it come naturally?)**

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really give a bloody damn that you call me by my parents' surname, instead of my chosen one. I don't really care anymore. Because after this, I'll never see them again; they'll be in Azkaban. I'm not ashamed to be called by my birth name; I'm ashamed that they disgraced the name by associating themselves with _you_."

Well, I guess my cat was out of the bag. Oh well. I didn't care.

I heard a spellbinding melody float through the air. I risked a glance away from Voldemort to see Fawkes—Dumbledore's phoenix—flying through the air. He landed gracefully upon my shoulder.

"Looks like Fawkes always knows what side will win." I murmured.

Voldemort ignored the beautiful bird. "You two have a way of coming out _triumphant_ because of luck and accidents."

"Was it an accident, then," Harry asked, "When you used our blood to create your new body? When you took in a part of my mother's protective enchantment, yourself?"

"You did not think, at all, you moron." I said.

He hissed.

I added, "It's because of that that we didn't die, too. Thanks for that. Really."

His snake-like face twisted into a snarl. "But what does it matter. This is your final chance, and you will lose _everything_, just as I said in the Department of Mysteries two years ago."

"Yeah, you did say that," Harry said, his green eyes not moving from Voldemort. "But before you try to kill us, think, Riddle…Try for some remorse…"

"What is this?" Nothing we had said, save the fact that he'd created two more Horcruxes, had surprised him more. His pupils dilated into slits, and I saw what little color his face had drain away.

"It's your last chance, Riddle." I chimed in. "It's all you've got…We've seen what you'll be otherwise…Be a man…try…Try for some remorse…"

"You dare—"

Harry cut him off again. "Yes, we do."

"Because the plan—our plan—hasn't backfired on us at all." I said calmly. "It backfired on you, Riddle."

"You expected to trick us to sacrifice ourselves." Harry said. "You expected us to die for them, leaving you unbeatable. But your own plan backfired on _you_. You thought using our blood to make a new body would make you strong. Instead, it made us strong."

I said, "The prophecy had it wrong…slightly. We live, while you do. Not the other way around. Not anymore. It's just you and us…and you have already lost."

A red-gold glow came from the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Daybreak. The light hit Voldemort's, Harry's and my faces simultaneously.

I heard his cruel voice yell, and I responded in sync with Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

**A/N: Ohhh….Cliffie. **

**Will they live? Will they die? **

**Does Voldemort have another, unknown Horcrux or two?**

**Why didn't I (well, Mrs. Weasley, really) kill off dear Bellatrix?**

**Why did I add so much commentary?  
**

**And, why was I laughing so much during this chapter?  
**

**Don't you hate me?  
**

**(OMFG. 7 keeps coming up--look at how many questions I wrote.)  
**

**Sooner I get lots of reviews, sooner you find out what happens. REVIEW!!!**


	32. Mundane Finality

**Chapter 32**

The two red shots of magic combined and collided mid-air with the green magic, right above the Horcruxes. There was a cannon blast-like bang.

I saw the wand that had been used to kill so many fly up into the air, spinning like Nagini's head had, towards us.

With the apparently unerring skill of a Seeker, I caught it, just as the rebounded green blast of magic hit Voldemort, his arms splayed, the scarlet eyes rolling back into his skull.

Tom Marvolo Riddle hit the floor with a sense of mundane finality, the pale white spiderlike hands empty, his body feeble and shrunken, the snakelike face that had haunted me since infantry vacant and unknowing. It was but a shell of the evil it once held.

Voldemort was dead, because of his own, rebounded Killing Curse.

I stared, two wands in my hands, at Harry's and my enemy's empty shell.

There was a moment of shocked silence, then the tumult broke all around us as screams and cheers erupted.

The sun was casting its first rays of light upon the castle, upon my home and the Wizarding world, in more ways than one. It was a new day—a new chance. A breath of life into the world. A fresh breeze of air into the world. A new chapter in our lives--one of peace and joy, but also mourning.

People surrounded me. One minute, Ron and Hermione and Ginny were there, the next the Cullens, then Neville and Luna. Then Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Kingsley. The Weasleys. Hagrid. And many more, all determined to touch the Boy and Girl Who Lived.

I couldn't understand a word of the shouts and yells. I saw tears of jubilation in many eyes, upon many faces, including my own. I couldn't staunch the stream of tears. Each was a tear of relief, gratefulness, love, sadness, pain, and freedom, in its own right.

As the sun continued to rise steadily over Hogwarts, both news and people came and went.

The Imperious-ed up and down the country had regained their senses. Death Eaters were being captured, one by one. The wrongly accused in Azkaban were being released. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been chosen as the new Minister of Magic.

Voldemort's body was moved into a chamber away from the bodies of Daphne Greengrass, Colin Creevey, Michael Corner, Alastor Moody, and the fifty others who had died fighting with them.

McGonagall and Dumbledore replaced the House tables, but no one sat according to Houses. Then, I saw them kissing sweetly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were by me. I looked at Ron and Harry and said, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Harry, Ron, you still owe Ginny, Hermione, and me five Galleons."

Ron exclaimed, "Damn! Thought you forgot about that."

I laughed, the feeling of pure freedom washing through me.

Then, I felt a pair of cold arms around my waist. I spun, and saw Edward. Immediately, his lips were on mine, and my arms around his neck. I pulled away when I needed to breath, but rested my forehead on his.

"Oh, Bella, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I apologized, "I had too...It was my fate. Harry and I had to end it...But it ended better than I thought. I never thought I'd be able to do this again." I kissed him then.

While taking a breath a moment later, I glanced behind me and saw my friends walking away, giving us privacy.

I decided to tell him the truth. I told him about the memories—Snape's memories—and of us sacrificing ourselves, of us being 'killed' by Voldemort. But when I tried to explain about the odd…dream my voice was caught in my throat. Eventually, I said, "I—I….Harry and I…when we woke up…we were in this strange place…It looked like King's Cross Station. But it…wasn't. It was so disorienting. But…we weren't alone. Lily and James Potter were there, as well as Sirius, Harry's godfather, and Moody and Daphne. They all explained about things…"

When I finished telling him, he was staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You've done so much recently—you and Harry. You saved the entire Wizarding and Muggle world. You beat Voldemort. You nearly got yourselves killed. And let's not forget, you saved two other people's lives—"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled. "You got the antidote for the potion Dumbledore drank. He would have died—truly died—soon, had you not. And Professor McGonagall…well, Jasper had to leave the room earlier because of her pain. It hurt just to hear her thoughts. I honestly think she would have died if Dumbledore was truly dead. Anyways, you won. You two won. We all won."

"Yeah. We did." I smiled, then kissed him.

Hours later, after explaining to numerous friends what had really happened, I found myself sitting on the edge of the Slytherin table, where Daphne used to always sit. She—her body, that is—was laying peacefully a few yards away, next to the other victims.

Her pretty face was peaceful. I knew she was happy now. She was a true Gryffindor, no matter what the Sorting Hat said. Speaking of which, Alice had tracked it down and planned to repair it...

Once a fashion-obsessed, hyper active pixie, always a fashion obsessed, hyperactive pixie.

Tears of both grief and relief had fallen from my eyes all morning. I knew that I should sleep, but the pain and guilt of losing some of my friends was still too fresh for me to even become drowsy.

"You and she were friends, correct?" a woman asked from behind me.

I turned and saw a woman standing a few feet behind me, looking a bit sad and stressed.

"Aunt Narcissa?" I asked, confused. "Um…yes. She was. Daphne Greengrass, that is. We were close friends, although few knew."

She stared at me for a moment. "I never thought that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could be friends. But I'm afraid I do not know what to believe anymore."

She sat down at the table, staring off, sadly.

"I nearly lost my sister today, as well as her husband and brother in law." She paused, then said, "I suppose that I should have seen it in advance. It is my fault."

I looked at her. She, like her sisters and the rest of our family, had a certain aristocratic beauty, but all I saw was an aggrieved woman. "It isn't your fault. It was hers. She made her decision. I know how you feel, though. All the dead in this room…they are dead because of me. If I had sacrificed myself in the first place, they'd probably be alive and well." I finished softly.

She looked at me, as if she was thinking about something, but she just shook her head. "V-Voldemort would have killed them anyways. He would have wanted to crush any resistance."

I sighed, nodding. "I suppose a thank you is in order. If you hadn't lied to him…I don't want to think of what would have happened."

She nodded. "It was the right thing to do. And…thank you for telling me the truth, earlier. I was out of my mind with worry about my son…" She paused. "Do you think it was the right thing for me to do?"

I waited several minutes before replying, thinking. "Yes. I do."

Later, I heard Peeves zooming through the halls, singing a victory song of his own composition:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter and Swan are the ones,_

_Now Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

I laughed when I heard it, and applauded as he flew by. He flipped, looking at me upside down and grinned cheekily, clearly satisfied, before flying away, still singing.

Sometime later, I saw Snape, obviously trying to hide, in a corner of the Great Hall. I went up to him and said, "Thank you for giving me the memory. I needed the truth. And I apologize for calling you a coward."I walked away.

The hours were a blur. Sometime before lunch—maybe at nine or ten—I found myself in Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster and his wife.

When I'd walked in, closely followed by Harry and then the couple, all the portraits burst into applause.

I jumped a little. I think Harry did too.

All the Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses were giving us a standing ovation, clapping and cheering. They waved their hats, or wigs in some cases.

Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamed. Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet. I heard Phineas Nigellus Black call out, "And let it be noted that the Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!"

Harry and I had frozen in the doorway. Then it hit me. They had no clue that Dumbledore was alive!When they fell silent, I told them, "You'll like this." I pulled Harry out of the way, and the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress came in, their arms linked.

I swear, their jaws were below the bottoms of their portraits.

"Dumbledore?!?" nearly all of the yelled, shocked.I laughed to myself at their expressions. Unluckily, they heard and looked at me angrily.

"Thought you said he had died," Black said to me. I put my hands in the air and exclaimed, "I _swear_ I honestly thought he was!" To my shock, they all laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit, relieved beyond words.

Dumbledore was chuckling as he sat down in his chair. McGonagall stood beside him, their hands still intertwined. I smiled softly.

Suddenly, in a very un-like-McGonagall fashion, the Transfiguration professor pulled Harry and I into a hug. I felt a tear fall and hit my shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

When she released us from the hug, her eyes were misty. She looked at me and asked, "How…what…" she sighed then asked, "Could you all explain to me what has been going on?"

I looked at Dumbledore, surprised, "You never told her about the Horcruxes?!"

McGonagall froze, eyes wide. "Horcrux_es_? More than one?"

At that, we explained everything.

After we finished, she looked at her husband. "You told Severus, Harry, and Bella…but not your own wife?" she nearly growled.

"I-I did not want you in danger…" Dumbledore said feebly.

She only shook her head, muttering "Overprotective fool."

The next week was filled with celebrations when people weren't helping rebuild the school.

Wizards and witches came from everywhere to come and see for a fact that Voldemort was gone and to see the Boy and Girl Who Lived.

Harry seemed to enjoy helping rebuild the castle. Hermione was researching when the castle was originally built for reference. Ron was using his Quidditch skills to fly on his broom to send messages and to bring supplies to workers. Ginny was always helping Harry. _Always._

The Cullens had come clean of their secret, just as Dumbledore and McGonagall, and me, had. And, because wizards were supernatural, they wouldn't reveal the Cullens, and the Volturi would not come hunting them down. Everyone was happy.

So, the Cullens were openly using their vampiric abilities. Meanwhile, Rosalie was nearly always surrounded by a knot of admirers because she had killed Nagini. She was obviously flattered and she was nice to them.

Neville had begun to date Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. I did not think it was simply a crush, either. It was sweet, the way they had blushed for years upon meeting each other's glances.

Fred and George Weasley were working on new products for their shop.

Remus and Tonks had brought young Isabella Andromeda Lupin and Teddy Remus Lupin by, and I was ecstatic upon meeting my goddaughter. Both Teddy and Izzy were Metemorphmaguses, like their mother.

I'd also told my godfather his fellow Marauders's message. He had laughed boisterously in reply, looking years younger than ever.

Suddenly, I realized that, in a sense, he really was, like everyone else.


	33. The Toad Returns

_**READ ME!!!!!!!**_

**I have posted a poll on my profile: WHICH SHOULD I POST FIRST? THE SEQUEL, PREQUEL, OR BOTH???**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Vote!!!! I want your opinion!!!!**

**Now, on to the story  
**

**Chapter 33**:

The Toad Returns

(Dun dun DUH!)

I loved being there, in Hogwarts. I was constantly surrounded by friends and family.

About a week after Voldemort died, Dumbledore came and told me that the Ministry was convicting Death Eaters who'd lived. He told me that the Wizengamot, Britain's wizarding high court of law and parliament, requested Harry or me to go and confirm several Death Eaters' identities.

I agreed to go at once. I knew I would be able to tear myself away from Hogwarts for a little bit.

So, now, I was in the Wizengamot Court room—the very room in which Harry had been unfairly tried because of Dementors in Little Whinging nearly three years ago. The room in which I'd seen, via the Pensieve, my parents originally sentenced to Azkaban.

Kingsley himself had brought me to the Wizengamot. As Minister his presence would normally be required, but he had things to do. At that, he left me outside the Wizengamot Court Room doors alone.

I smoothed out my hair and school Gryffindor robes before I pushed the door open and entered.

When I entered, they were applauding. How many times would Harry or I go into a room to have the people inside applaud us?So, I stood there, my face reddening by the second, while they applauded.

I noticed Percy Weasley was there, quill and parchment ready to take notes. He smiled and nodded in greeting. I returned the gesture.

When they quieted, I saw that the Minister's seat was now occupied by Amelia Bones, who I knew to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Susan Bones's aunt, while her normal seat was empty. On her right, to my immense irritation, was filled by none other than the Toad Queen herself, looking at me with a venomous glare. "_You!_" I exclaimed, nearly spitting the word, pointing at her. "Oh, you've got a lot of guts coming back here!"

"Miss Swan!" Amelia Bones exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Madam Bones," I said, tight lipped, not taking my eyes from Umbridge. "But it seems there is a Death Eater among you."

Mutters and whispers erupted, unrest among the fifty members of the Wizengamot.

"Dolores. Jane. Umbridge." I said.

The entire Wizengamot fell silent, all turning and staring at Umbridge not really surprised.

"Do you have proof of this?" Madam Bones asked. I think she believed me, because her niece, Susan Bones, was in Dumbledore's Army and had fought in the 'Battle of Hogwarts,' as it was now being called, but she could not just throw someone in Azkaban on a whim. Unfortunately, in this case.

"Yes." I said. "I saw her with my very eyes, and dueled her myself, just before she Apparated away." I paused looking to Umbridge. "How is your face healing?"

She sniffed. She had gotten it healed, but the pink scar stood out easily on her now-pale face.

She loudly exclaimed to Madam Bones, "You're going to believe this—this _girl_ over _me_? She is a fifteen year old school girl, for heaven's sake!"

"Actually," I said quietly. "I'm eighteen."

The Wizengamot was silent as Madam Bones said, "Frankly, yes, Dolores. I'm certain I am not the only one who has noticed that you are biased against Muggleborns. And, yes, she is a schoolgirl, but she and Harry Potter singlehandedly defeated the Darkest, most dangerous Wizard of our time. Other than any Hogwartians you may or may not have dueled last week, whom have you defeated recently?"

There was dead silence. Oh yeah, Madam Bones was on my side. Definitely. I always liked her, you know.

I said, "Do you want to see the memory in a Pensieve or something?"

As it turned out, they did. So I gave them the memory of my and Umbridge's duel. When Madam Bones, Elphias Doge, and several other high-ranking members of the Wizengamot came out of the Pensieve, she called in Aurors and exclaimed, "Arrest that woman!"

Madam Bones summarized the memory to the Wizengamot. Whispers broke out among the fifty members immediately. She allowed them to speak amongst one another.

When they quieted, she said in her booming, commanding voice, "Those in favor of sentencing the accused, Dolores Jane Umbridge, to life in Azkaban for crimes against the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding World as a whole?"

Everyone—_Everyone!_—raised their hands. I raised mine a bit, too, as if my vote counted. I heard several chuckle.

"Very well. A unanimous vote. Sentenced to life in Azkaban." Madam Bones said, and that was the end of that.

I, meanwhile, was doing a happy dance, tears of joy in my eyes.

It was just so beautiful...

**A/N: LOL. I couldn't stop snickering as I wrote this. I, personally, hate Umbridge. In canon, she _does_ go to Azkaban for her actions in DH, but that didn't happen in my story, so I _had_ to get her arrested for _something!_**

**_Review!_**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE NEXT TO LAST!!!!!!_**

***sniffle* I'll miss this story.  
**


	34. Goodbyes

**Chapter 34**

So, all in all, it was quite a morning.

So, I was helping the Wizengamot for the next few days, confirming that several were Death Eaters. Then, on my third day with the Wizengamot things got…interesting.

I was just about to fall asleep in my chair, which was now right next to Madam Bones, who was in charge of the Wizengamot, because Kingsley was out on a regular basis, helping his former colleagues catch fleeing Death Eaters.

That was when my parents were brought in. This would be…interesting.

They were put down in the chairs, the chains attached to it snaked their way up her arms and bound her there. My mother glared at me viciously, murderously, as she sat in the chair as if it were a throne. Go figure.

I hated being confronted by either of my parents. My face was bloodlessly pale. I had to take deep breaths so I could remain calm. I wasn't afraid of them—I was ashamed, angry, and disappointed, but not afraid, despite that my mother was my boggart.

Several in the Wizengamot noticed her glare and looked from her to me, confused. They must not have heard of my true parentage. Wow…

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," Madam Bones began. "You have been brought here, before the Wizengamot, so we may sentence you appropriately for the crimes you have committed.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: the use of all three Unforgivable Curses on countless occasions, the murder of countless wizards and Muggles alike, the torture of numerous individuals including Frank and Alice Longbottom, conspiracy against the Ministry, and other, untold, illegal activities."

"How does the defense plead?"

Their answers were very pointed, venomous glares at me.

Madam Bones looked to me, curious and a bit surprised, then back to the two Death Eaters.

"Is there something you two wish to say to Miss Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange?" she asked.

Oh no.

" 'Miss Swan'?" My mother laughed. "So she _did_ legally change her name, the worthless wretch!"

None of the Wizengamot moved or said a word.

Coldly, I said, "Yes, I did. So that I am judged for my character, not for my parents' heinous, odious deeds."

"You shamed the family name, you blood traitor!" my so called 'mother' spat.

I shook my head calmly. "No. It is you who shamed the Lestrange and Black names. And, quite frankly, I changed my name so people would not associate me with people like _you_."

All the eyes of the Wizengamot were flicking between my parents and I.

"Miss Swan…" Madam Bones began, utterly confused and bewildered.

I looked to her.

"…What is going on here?" she asked weakly.

I sighed, but loudly and clearly, I spoke.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are my parents."

There was dead silence. Not a soul moved, until my mother began laughing maniacally. I always knew she was a loony.

Ignoring her, I explained, "When Professor Dumbledore heard Professor Sybil Trelawney's prophecy about Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, and I, he knew that I was one of the two children of the prophecy. Severus Snape, still then a Death Eater, overheard half of it and reported what he heard to Voldemort. Dumbledore realized that Voldemort might have realized it was me. He and the members of the original Order of the Phoenix concocted a plan and rescued me from them before they realized the meaning of the prophecy. They changed my last name legally. The Potters took me in. For they, too, were hiding from the Dark Lord.

"The rest is history…"

Needless to say, they were sent to Azkaban for life.

The Wizengamot was taking a break after the trial and, seeing as she was my mother, I got a chance to say a few words to them before she was carted away to Azkaban.

"Goodbye, father, mother," I said, my voice filled with apathy. Briefly, I wondered what my life would have been like if they—my parents—hadn't been lead into Voldemort's service. If they'd been normal parents.

My mother sneered. "You had better watch out, you wretch! The next time I see you, I'll kill you myself--if its the last thing I do!"

And then, they were gone.

Later was when the Malfoy family was on trial. I told the Wizengamot my tale from the 'Battle of Hogwarts'. After much debate on my part, the Malfoys avoided Azkaban. Well, mostly. Mr. Malfoy was sentenced for a short period of time.

Other Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. Meanwhile, the Ministry severed all connections to Dementors. They were banished away, to some far off place.

Everything was becoming perfect, everything shaping up just right...

**A/N: I know, kind of a boring chapter, and a filler. THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER!! THE NEXT IS THE LAST! **

**By the way, I'll be waiting to post the sequel or prequel until the review count for both stories (I posted Magical Secrets twice--once under Twilight, the other under crossovers) hits 1111. We've already got about 1050. **

**So, the sooner you review, the sooner I'll post the Sequel and Prequel!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**|**

|  
\/


	35. Epilogue

**Chapter 35:**

**Epilogue**

**Nineteen Years Later…**

What happened after the end of the Second Wizarding War was history--literally.

Harry and Ginny got married--go figure. Harry had entered the Auror Department almost immediately after the N.E.W.T.s were over with. Not that the Ministry would really care about the Boy Who Lived's scores. Everyone knew he'd earned it. By 2007, he'd been promoted to the Head of the Auror Office. Ginny had played Quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Harpies before she and Harry got married. She retired after the marriage and became the _Daily Prophet_'s senior Quidditch correspondent. They'd had three children (from oldest to youngest): James Sirius (who was just as mischievous as the two that he'd been named for), Albus Severus (who was named for Hogwarts' old headmaster and one of the bravest men Harry'd ever met, according to Harry), and Lily Luna (who was named for Harry's mother and one of Ginny's best and oldest friends).

Ron and Hermione also got married. Ron joined Harry in the Auror Department, after he had temporarily worked with Fred and George in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione obtained a high ranking job in the Ministry quickly, first in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she continued her work with "S.P.E.W.", until she transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, eradicating old, biased laws in favor of pure-bloods. She and Ron had two children: Rose and Hugo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were featured on chocolate frog cards for our accomplishments, and we'd each received Orders of Merlin, First Class, which were awarded to all members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, if they fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Fred and George Weasley continued to manage Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, continuing to give people a reason to laugh. In the end, they _did_ buy Zonko's Joke Shop, making it a Hogsmeade branch of their flourishing company. They still have the original "You-Know-Who / U-No-Poo" posters, framed, hanging up in their shop. Many younger children love to look and laugh at it, a small piece of history.

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott got married. Neville originally started out as an Auror, but he retired quickly, and instead became the Hogwarts Herbology professor. He and Hannah live above the Leaky Cauldron, of which Hannah is the Land Lady. Neville shows his students the Dumbledore's Army false Galleons and photos often, telling them stories about the war to their delight.

Luna Lovegood became a very famous wizarding naturalist. She married her fellow naturalist, Rolf Scamander, a good while after the others were married. She had two sons: Lorcan and Lysander. She remained in touch with the rest of us, too. She also seemed to accept that some creatures, such as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, were not real, but she remained as eccentric and open-minded as ever.

As to my parents, I visited them once in a while in Azkaban, much to their dismay. Needless to say, they still hate me.

Meanwhile, Edward and I got married. All of my friends—Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, the Weasleys, and others—came, as well as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and several other Hogwarts professors. Many of the Cullens' vampire friends came as well.

Edward changed me shortly afterwards. I had an uncanny control for a newborn, so I could see my friends. As a vampire, I could still use my magic. And, if anything, it was stronger. I could also control a mental shield, which I could use to completely block out Legilimens. Another attribute of the shield was that it could be expanded or completely removed from me. When someone was trying to use Legilimency on me, I could feed them false images or thoughts. It was incredibly useful.

And the damn famed scar did not heal, unlike all other scars and blemishes that had previously been on my skin. Of course. I think it did that on purpose--just to annoy me.

Anyways, I did many jobs over the years.

After overcoming the bloodlust, which was only two months, I was trained as an Auror. During that time, Rosalie and Emmett went on a honeymoon, Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme were all volunteering in St. Mungo's, and Edward was training as an Auror with me.

After a few years as an Auror, I was working in the Wizengamot. They actually surprised me by the invitation to join, but I eagerly accepted.

Eventually, after a few more years, I stepped down from my position, although the Wizengamot still called on me to come for larger trials, such as those for captured Death Eaters or Dark Wizards and Witches.

I worked numerous jobs, each unique and important in its own way.

I never found one I truly loved. Being an Auror and Hit-Wizard was as close as I got…so far.

Today is my first day at my new job: Hogwarts D.A.D.A. Professor.

Voldemort was gone, and all his Death Eaters, too.

Mostly, everyone had lived, including Harry and I. I'd never expected that, but did not regret it for a moment.

Everyone was together and happy. My family and friends were safe.

Everything was truly perfect.

The End.

**A/N:**

**Wow, the end. Its been a long time since I first began this story...wow. **

**You guys amaze me. I asked for a total of 1050 review before I posted this, and, last I checked, I had 1068!**

**You guys are all the best readers I could possibly ask for. Thank you. I treasure every review--I read every one, too. **

**Okay, for those who asked, a Prequel is pretty much the opposite of a sequel--its what happens before this story begins. My sequel would be Bella's past. **

**I've decided to post them at the same time, though I've pretty much finished the prequel, so that will be updated faster. **

**HERE are some questions that will be answered in the Prequel:**

**- Who rescued Bella from her parents--and how?**

**- Why was she at the Potters when Voldemort attacked?**

**- Where did she go afterwards?**

**- How did she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron meet?**

**- How did she find out about her parents and how did she meet them?**

**- What, exactly, caused her clumsiness?  
**

**- How, exactly, did she affect the natural course of events in the Harry Potter universe?**

**Mwa ha ha. Those are simply teasers. Oh look--7. Tee hee.**

**Well, I hope to see you guys with my Prequel and Sequel--BOTH OF WHICH WILL BE UNDER HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVERS.**

**And, warning. No Cullens in Prequel.**

**Please review one last time.**

**Thanks for reading and not giving up on me. Thank you.**

**Thank you.**

***sniffle***

**The End.  
**


	36. NEW USERNAME

HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS-

I'm here to tell you that I, the author previously known as Twilight4eternity, am changing my username to

The name is coming from a character in a new story I'm working on-obviously a Harry Potter SSOC. ;)

I just love Severus and couldn't resist. YAY!

Wishing you well, civia . snape


End file.
